Eclipse Lunar
by Yavanna
Summary: Las sailors y Darien descubren que Serena se esconde tras una máscara de ineptitud...y mientras tratan de reconciliar esa nueva imagen tiene que enfrentarse a nuevos enemigos, hacer nuevas amistades y encontrar su destino. Pequeña corrección al capítulo 1
1. Un sueño

IMPORTANTE!!!!!!!!

Felices Fiestas!!!!!!!!!!!

Pensaba empezar el nuevo año con el capítulo 15……… pero en fin lean la nota para enterarse del por que empezamos de nuevo.

Por cierto…………yo no soy dueña de Sailor Moon!!!!!! Sólo Naoko Takeuchi tiene esa dicha.

**ECLIPSE LUNAR**

**Capítulo I: Un sueño**

_Serena, no lograba entender nada, quién era esa niña de cabellos rosados con un peinado tan parecido al suyo……… Y por qué Darien le veía de esa forma…… es que ¿acaso ya no la quería? …… Pero pensándolo bien, esa niña tenía un aire parecido a él… es que ¿acaso había existido otra mujer? … No eso no era posible…… no podía ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad… Darien la amaba y ella a él, no podía desconfiar de él. Por eso no preguntó nada y dejó que la niña se alejase, pero la duda y el miedo de perder a Darien justo ahora que lo había recuperado le partía el alma._

_Esa noche Serena se acostó a dormir más temprano que de costumbre, no quiso cenar con la familia, argumentando que lo había hecho fuera…… no tenía apetito. Demasiadas emociones para un día………la primera cita a solas con Darien después de Beryl …interrumpida… Y llegar a casa y encontrar esa niña allí……¿su prima?. No recordaba una tía y menos una prima……. Bueno ya tendría el día de mañana para aclarar las cosas. Cepilló su cabello y se acostó, no sin antes mirar a la Luna pidiéndole una respuesta para tranquilizar su alma._

_Luna se despertó sobresaltada………qué le ocurría a Serena, por qué estaba llorando, por qué gritaba el nombre de Darien con tanto dolor._

_"Serena, despierta…… Serena" la llamaba Luna con insistencia_

_"¿Luna?"_

_Serena aún asustada, por la pesadilla, reconoció a su confidente y consejera._

_"He tenido un sueño muy extraño……. Vi la ciudad distinta, cómo si fuese de cristal……y vi a Darien y a mí en una casa……no como un palacio, y las chicas estaban con nosotros……de momento todo se volvió oscuro, cada vez más oscuro…. Todo lo que era de cristal se rompía……vi morir a las chicas y luego a Darien y yo…. No podía hacer nada……nada… nada excepto correr…"_

_Empezó a llorar nuevamente, como si una gran angustia se apoderase de ella en ese momento……Luna quería consolarla pero qué podía hacer…. No lograba entender el sueño… parecía una especie de predicción, pero no estaba segura…… Calmó a Serena lo mejor que pudo_

_"No te preocupes sólo ha sido una pesadilla (restándole importancia al asunto) mañana verás que sigue todo igual, y aún mejor por que saldrás con las chicas."_

_A la mañana siguiente, se veía que Serena no había dormido bien, sin embargo la alegría nuevamente reinaba en su corazón. Faltaba poco para las vacaciones e iba a disfrutar lo mejor que podía esos días con Darien y las chicas……no había enemigos, no tenía por qué pelear……. Era solo una chica más en esos instantes._

_Mamá Ikuko se dirigió a ella antes de que saliera "Serena, lleva contigo a Rini, no es bueno que se quede encerrada en casa sola"_

_La voz de su madre la trajo de vuelta a la realidad._

_"Pero es que iba a salir con las chicas, mamá"_

_"Bueno no veo una razón para no llevarla contigo"_

_"Está bien, apúrate Rini"_

_Al salir se encontraron con Ami que venía a buscar a Serena._

_"Hola Serena……. ¿Quién es esta niña?"_

_"Es una prima que vino de visita"_

_Se apresuró a contestar Serena, antes de decir la verdad quería tenerlas a todas reunidas. Le parecía aún muy extraña la forma cómo había aparecido Rini..._

_"Su nombre es Rini"_

_Rini educadamente se presentó ante Ami, hay con un poco de reserva "Mucho gusto"_

_En el camino hacia el Templo Hikawa se encontraron con Lita y Mina, a quien Serena les presentó Rini._

_"No les parece que esa niña se parece mucho a Serena" les dijo Lita a Mina y Ami, casi en un susurro_

_Ami le contestó en el mismo tono "Sí, había notado el parecido…… pero me dijo que es su prima"_

_Mina observó dudosa a ambas primas "No parece muy convencida de ello"_

_"¡¡¡Mina, cómo crees!!!" Lita y Ami contestaron a tal observación al unísono_

_"Sólo observen cómo la mira, Serena no sabe mentir, sus ojos la delatan"_

_En ese momento llegó Rei "Hola, chicas!!!!"_

_"Rei, ¿cómo estás?" se escuchó el coro de las demás._

_"Te presento a mi prima Rini, estará una temporada con nosotros." Se apresuró a decir Serena antes que la pregunta fuese nuevamente formulada, y las dudas llegasen a su mente junto con ella "¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a tomar un helado juntas?"_

_Cuándo iban llegando a la heladería, un automóvil rojo se aproximó a ellas……_

_"¡¡Darien!!" gritó Serena, estaba sorprendida, realmente no esperaba verlo ese día "pensé que te quedarías hasta tarde estudiando hoy"_

_"¡¡Hola chicas!!"_

_"Hola Darien"_

_Las chicas se alejaron unos pocos pasos, junto con Rini que se quedó mirando fijamente como Serena y Darien se besaban, no entendía por que, pero le recordaba a su mamá y a su papá, cuando eran felices,_

_antes… antes…_

_mucho antes de que apareciesen ……_

_esas sombras…_

_y ocultasen la Luna ... ... ...  
_

Continuará………..

Nota de Autor

Amigos y seguidores asiduos de esta historia debido a una diferencia de opinión con la administración de FanFictionNet, me he visto en la penosa necesidad de editar esta historia. Si observan la lista de fics en español de SM en FFnet notaran que a otros autores también les eliminaron sus historias.

Por qué? Según la administración de FFNet (y esto es textual) **Main**** reason for removal: "Not allowed: interactive, chat/script, real person, mst, and etc."**Entiendo por ello que se refiere a la forma en como estaban redactados los primeros 10 capítulos de la historia.Pensé mudarme de sitio, pero que lata!!!! Además de que ningún otro remite los reviews como ffnet…………si es que existe el proceso en primera instancia. Decidí hacerme de tripas corazón y empezar a editar………sólo espero que no encuentre más problemas en un futuro.Ténganme paciencia mientras edito los capítulos y les prometo que al finalizar el editaje también podrán leer el capítulo 15.

Un saludo

Yavanna


	2. Revelaciones

_**Capítulo 2: Revelaciones**_

_Mientras las demás se alejaban con Rini._

_"Darien, pensé que te quedarías estudiando hasta tarde en la universidad para el examen de mañana."_

_"Así es sólo salí un rato a comer algo…… ¿esa no es la niña con la que nos topamos ayer?"_

_"Sí es ella……"_

_"Y por qué está contigo……ayer no querías ni verla… "_

_Serena se sonroja recordando la escena del día anterior "Mmmm…… sí lo sé… es que es mi prima…"_

_"¿Tu prima?" exclama Darien algo sorprendido_

_"Bueno eso es lo que me dijo mi mamá……… pero aún hay algo que no me cuadra con su llegada…… además tuve un sueño muy extraño anoche……"_

_"Quizás no era nada serio……"_

_"Sí… quizás" pero en realidad no lo creía realmente "Te quedas a comer algo con nosotras…"_

_"Claro déjame estacionar el auto y las alcanzo."_

_Serena ve alejarse el auto hacia el estacionamiento, y mientras le espera se da cuenta que las muchachas ya entraron con Rini a la heladería._

_Rei se dirigió a Rini "Dime Rini…… cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar en casa de Serena"_

_"No sé……" contestó está mientras pensaba 'hasta que encuentre a mi mamá'_

_"Y ¿qué edad tienes Rini?" preguntó Ami_

_"Tengo 9 años…... pero la próxima semana cumpliré 10."_

_"Qué día, así podremos celebrarte tu cumpleaños……" agregó Mina_

_"Cumplo años el 30……"_

_"El mismo día que……" empezó Lita_

_"Serena" concluyó Mina_

_"¿Rini es tu nombre o un diminutivo de otro?" siguió preguntando Ami_

_"Me llamo Serena, como mi mamá, pero me dicen Rini."_

_Darien y Serena entraban en ese mismo instante…… al escuchar lo que estaban conversando se quedó un poco extrañada…… pero decidió no hacer mención de nada… antes de hablar con las muchachas y con Darien había decidido hablar primero con alguien más……_

_"Serena…… Serena……" la llamaba Darien precupado_

_"Sí….. qué ocurre?"_

_Li6ta la miró extrañada "Eso nos preguntamos nosotras te quedaste callada de momento…… ¿ocurre algo?"_

_"¿Algún problema con tus clases?" agregó Ami_

_"No chicas sólo pensaba en lo que voy a hacer en estas vacaciones……"_

_"Seguramente salir con Darien" interrumpió Mina guiñándole un ojo_

_Serena y Darien se sonrojaron._

_"Ay Mina que cosas dices ……… claro que saldré algunas veces con Darien pero también es cierto que va a estar muy ocupado estos meses en la universidad, así que decidí inscribirme en un curso de lenguas extrajeras con Molly y Kevin."_

_"Serena…… ¿tú piensas estudiar lenguas?" Preguntó Rei sorprendida_

_"¿Estoy en la dimensión desconocida?" intervino Mina algo desorientada_

_Una totalmente emocionada Ami no se resistió en preguntar "¿qué idioma escogiste?"_

_"… … …" Lita no reaccionaba_

_"Bueno la verdad aún no lo decidimos…… francés… no……inglés……tampoco………hum……la verdad no sé……" contestó Serena sin realmente prestar atención a quienes la rodeaban_

_"¿ni francés ni inglés?" fue lo único que Rei pudo decir_

_"Serena, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer? Mira que tendrías que estudiar mucho……." Mencionó Darien con cautela_

_"Así es Serena tonta……" dijo Rei recuperando su aplomo_

_Serena mirándolos se percató de la cara de sorpresa de todos y empezó a reír……_

_"Ja ja ja…… hay acaso de verdad creyeron que era tan mala estudiante…… es que he tenido que atravesar por un periodo muy difícil además de ser… bueno ustedes saben" indicó a Rini que comía un helado"…… pero no me iba tan mal hasta este año………"_

_"Entonces ese examen de matemáticas por el que nos conocimos……" mencionó Darien_

_"La verdad ese fue el primero con esa calificación que recibía por eso estaba tan preocupada, no sabía como reaccionarían mis padres……. Pero la verdad me apoyaron mucho……"_

_"Y qué fue eso tan difícil que tuviste que atravesar además de lo que todos sabemos, que te afectó tanto……." Inquirió Rei_

_Una sombra cubrió entonces el rostro de Serena…… se podía ver la tristeza apoderarse de sus ojos azules……. Pero sólo fue un momento…_

_"Lo siento chicas…… tengo que irme…… Rini si acabaste nos vamos…… Adiós…" dijo Serena antes de que le hicieran más preguntas que no podría ni quería contestar_

_"Serena…… espera" la llamó Darien_

_Lita la miró salir "Tarde ya se fue…… lo extraño es que no se despidiera de ti……_

_"Si no la conociéramos diría que se fue………como huyendo……" murmuró Mina_

_"No cómo…… huyó de nosotras……. Creo que hay algo que Serena nos esconde……" dijo Rei_

_Lita volvió su mirada de la puerta y al posarla de nuevo en sus amigas algo la distrajo "Pero…… Ami ¿qué haces?"_

_"Investigo el historial escolar de Serena" contestó mientras tecleaba rápidamente en la microcomputadora regalo de Luna_

_Todos quedaron en silencio esperando ver los resultados_

_"No puedo creerlo………" dijo Ami al concluir su investigación_

_"Qué cosa que Serena nos engañó a todos y que es mentira todo lo que nos acaba de decir…… eso ya lo sabía sólo quería impresionar a Darien…" una irónica Rei la interrumpió_

_"Rei, por qué hablas así de Serena……" Lita intervino_

_"Rei, creo que mejor le dejas de decir tonta a Serena………" Ami totalmente ajena al tono de voz de Rei_

_Mina sorprendida no pudo evitar murmurar "Acaso nos dijo la verdad……"_

_"Entonces……" esperó Darien el veredicto de Ami_

_"Según los archivos de la escuela, Serena hasta el año pasado se mantuvo entre los veinte primeros lugares, exactamente en el cuarto lugar de todo el colegio……"_

_"¡¡¡cuarto!!!" fue el gritó de todos_

_"Así es……. Pero hay un cambio en sus notas a partir de los primero tres meses del año pasado, mas o menos para las fechas en que apareció Sailor Moon por primera vez y la conocimos……… sus notas bajaron drásticamente……"_

_"Pero no dicen por qué razón………" preguntó una menos sardónica Rei_

_"No……… esperen hay una observación de la profesora Mónica……… Estado emocional de la alumna visiblemente deprimido y alterado… … se le recomienda asistir con el consejero escolar ."_

_"Entiendo lo de alterado, por qué así me sentí yo cuando supe que era Sailor Júpiter……. Pero ¿deprimida?" observó Lita_

_"Ahora que recuerdo, el día que conocí a Serena, estaba llorando, pensé que era por el examen, pero quizás no era por eso……" aclaró Darien al hacer memoria de aquel día_

_"Oigan allí están Molly y Kevin por qué no le preguntamos a ellos, la conocen desde más tiempo que nosotras." Dijo Mina indicando una mesa del otro lado del local_

_"Pero no quiero interrumpirlos……" dijo Rei_

_En efecto bastaba verlos para darse cuenta que estaban en una cita……_

_"No se preocupen la fantástica Mina hablará con ellos……"_

_Antes de que pudiesen detenerla ya Mina estaba en la mesa de Molly y Kevin……_

_"¡ups!….. creo que vienen para acá……" exclamó Lita_

_"Hola muchachas……… Darien……. ¿y Serena, no está con ustedes?" preguntó Molly_

_"No, acaba de irse……" le contestó una no muy tranquila Rei_

_"Molly, lo que pasa es que Serena nos dijo que hubo algo que le afecto en sus estudios pero no nos dijo nada……" Ami decidió preguntar_

_"Se fue huyendo………" agregó Darien_

_Molly y Kevin se miraron…… sabían perfectamente qué había ocurrido, pero no estaban muy seguros que fuese una buena idea revelar algo que la propia Serena no quería que se supiese……_

_"Por favor …… estamos…… estoy preocupado……" suplicó Darien_

_Molly los miró, miró a Kevin, este asintió y se sentaron……_

_"Bueno, como ustedes saben Serena vive con sus padres y su hermano Samuel, pero hasta el año pasado con ellos vivía también la abuela de Serena."_

_"Era una señora muy amable, le encantaba contar historias, sobre todo de reinos en la luna y de amores entre princesas de la luna y príncipes de la tierra…… tenía mucha imaginación…….horneaba unas galletas riquísimas, creo que Serena también sabe hacerlas…… pero hace mucho que no lo hace……" continuó Kevin_

_"¿Historias sobre la Luna?" preguntó Rei sorprendida_

_"No te vayas por las ramas Kevin……… eran muy unidas abuela y nieta, en realidad a veces creí que Serena era como una extensión de la vida de su abuela… cuando la Sra. Selene murió, mi amiga quedó destruida emocionalmente se ausentó por casi tres semanas de la escuela, y el día que por fin regresó nos ponen un examen sorpresa de matemáticas……" aclaró Molly_

_"¿Selene?……ese nombre" murmuró Ami_

_"Trató de explicar al profesor suplente, pero este no le hizo caso dijo que de todas maneras debió estudiar, que la muerte de su abuela no era una excusa plausible y más si ya habían pasado tres semanas…" suspiró Kevin al final de su explicación_

_"Fue muy grosero……. Le gritó que era una tonta, y que déjase de llorar en su clase……"_

_"Serena quedó en shock…… por suerte la siguiente semana regresó la Sta. Mónica, que anuló ese absurdo examen y apoyó mucho a Serena………" Molly y Kevin seguían alternándose para contarles a las sailors y Darien las razones del cambio de Serena_

_"Pero ella ya no era la misma, y bueno luego la conoció a ustedes, y un poco volvió a sonreír, sobretodo desde que te tiene a ti Darien…… y poco a poco está regresando a ser como era………por lo pronto ya decidió inscribirse en el curso con nosotros este año………"_

_"El año pasado le tuvimos casi que rogar de rodillas, pero lo cursó, aunque nunca entendí qué tanto tenía que reunirse con ustedes en las tardes… pero bueno……… Por favor, no le digan que le contamos esto……. Ella no quería que ustedes lo supieran……. Nos vamos Molly…… adiós chicas, Darien." Se despidió Kevin_

_"Adiós…….. por favor no le digan……" y Molly y Kevin se fueron_

_Las chicas y Darien apenas y se despidieron de ellos, estaban completamente sorprendidos……_

_"¿Selene?" preguntó Lita a Ami_

_"Sí, ya recuerdo, es una forma de llamarle a la luna………"_

_Rei no dejaba de reflejar la sorpresa en su rostro "No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar……"_

_"Yo sólo quiero llorar……… ¡¡¡buuuuuuuua!!! ¡¡¡Es una historia muy triste!!!" lloraba Mina_

_"Ahora entiendo sus miradas de reproche cada vez que le insistía en que debía esforzarse más, y ella me decía que no la entendía…… pero nunca me explicaba por qué……" dijo Darien pensativo_

_"Creo que debemos buscarla……. Y hablar con ella…" sugirió Lita_

_"Oigan que no es Serena la que camina en la otra acera…… ¿adónde irá?" interrumpió de pronto Mina_

_"Vayamos a ver……" dijo Rei_

_"No…… Mejor hablamos con ella mañana"_

_Serena, ajena al hecho de que su secreto ya era conocido por las personas a las que más quería, caminaba tratando de esclarecer un poco sus pensamientos, entre su sueño de la noche pasada y la llegada inesperada de Rini no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar realmente qué era lo que ocurría… pensaba que ya no iba a haber más batallas después de Beryl y el Negaverso, pero se estaba dando cuenta que quizás no todo era tan sencillo como lo había esperado. Casi sin darse cuenta penso en su abuela Selene, ella le había enseñado muchas cosas relacionadas con la luna, y los que al principio había pensado eran sólo fruto de la imaginación de su abuela, desde la llegada de Luna había descubierto que eran reales, y de alguna forma ella estaba más ligada a ello que nunca, aún antes siquiera de saberlo…… en fin recordar a su abuela la hizo sentirse un poco mejor, después de todo era ella quien le había dicho que a la vida había que verla de frente y con una sonrisa. De pronto se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al parque #10, se dirigió a la fuente en el centro del parque a esperar a Setsuna. Se habían conocido de forma inesperada, después de la batalla con Beryl, pero quizás lo más sorprendente para Serena fue descubrir que había más sailor scouts. Se sentó en el borde de la fuente y mientras esperaba contemplaba el agua, como si fuese un espejo en busca de las respuestas a sus múltiples preguntas._

_"Serena, ¡Hola!"_

_"¡Ah!, Hola Setsuna, disculpa estaba un poco distraída."_

_"Me extrañó tu llamado, ¿ocurre algo?"_

_"No lo sé realmente, pero………"_

_Serena le contó a la Sailor del Tiempo todo lo referente a la llegada de Rini y al extraño sueño que había tenido la noche anterior._

_"Y esta niña, de quién es hija……"_

_"No lo sé, pero prima mía no es, mis padres eran los únicos de sus respectivas familias, no tenían ningún otro familiar, excepto mi abuela materna que murió el año pasado. Lo que me extraña, es que se parece mucho a mí."_

_"La verdad en estos días sentí una leve perturbación en la Puerta del Tiempo, investigaré más a fondo y te avisaré los resultados."_

_"Te llamo en dos días entonces para saber que has encontrado."_

_"¿Alguien más sabe lo que ocurre?"_

_"¿Darien? ni él ni las chicas…… con la que voy a hablar es con Arcoiris, quizás ella recuerde algo que ni Luna ni yo sepamos……"_

_"No me parece correcto que le ocultes a Luna todos los recuerdos que ya recobraste……."_

_"Tengo que hacerlo…… de lo contrario me los borraría y me encontraría a la deriva en sus enigmas…… Algo que realmente no soporte es que me oculten las cosas… pero bueno voy a ver a Arcoiris…………nos vemos Setsuna."_

_"Adiós."_


	3. El futuro entre nosotros?

¿EL FUTURO ENTRE NOSOTROS?

Serena se alejo lentamente del parque y no notó la sombra que apreció detrás de un árbol y se acerco a Setsuna. Siguió recordando a su abuela Selene, era curioso, había pasado ya un año desde su muerte, pronto también sería su cumpleaños y el aniversario de su primera batalla como Sailor Moon…… pero aún no estaba segura de querer celebrar este último, de una chica normal con sueños e ilusiones había despertado una mañana con la responsabilidad de un mundo sobre sus espaldas; de los sueños de los demás dejando a un lado los propios para poder proteger los ajenos, aunque desde hacia un año no sabía si realmente alguna vez tuvo un sueño, una meta que realizar. Las chicas si las tenían, iban con la personalidad de cada una, incluso Darien tenía sus propios sueños…… pero y los de ella, ¿en dónde los había dejado? No quiso contestar, sabía muy bien la respuesta, los había enterrado con su abuela en el cementerio…… suspiró, que más daba, lo mejor era seguir adelante. Pensando llego a casa de Molly y tocó la puerta. No se sorprendió cuando Kevin abrió.

"Hola Kevin…"

"Hola Serena pasa, Molly y yo te estabamos esperando…… pero pensé que Setsuna venía contigo……"

"No, ella se fue a investigar a la puerta del tiempo."

"Hola Serena……… ¿quieres un poco de té?" interrumpió Molly al verlos entrar al salón

"Gracias…… uno de tilo…… necesito tranquilizarme un poco………"

"Conversen ustedes mientras yo preparo el té……" ofreció Kevin notando la mirada de Serena

"Gracias…… bueno y que es eso tan urgente que querías decirme……" le dijo Molly a su novio para luego dedicarle su atención a su mejor amiga-

"Antes quiero saber cómo te has sentido después de descubrir que eres una reencarnación de alguien que vivió hace más de dos siglos…"

"La verdad, un poco extraña, pero bueno eso explicaría por que somos tan buenas amigas desde que nos conocimos en el jardín de niños………"

"Ja Ja Ja!!!!!…sí, tienes razón… bueno y cómo prefieres que te diga -Dama Arcoiris- o simplemente Molly……."

"En ese caso tú tendrías que decirme si quieres que enfrente de todo el salón quieres que te llame –Princesa- o -Su Alteza-"

"Bueno empatadas……Molly tengo un presentimiento y una duda……"

Justo en ese instante entro Kevin con una bandeja en donde podían verse un juego de té y unas galletas.

"Aquí está el té…… ¿las dejo solas?"

"No Kevin, quédate si dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, tres todavía mejor, y si encima le agregamos las reencarnaciones creo que salimos ganando."

Riendo Kevin les contestó "Bueno eso de la reencarnación aún no lo asimilo del todo…… mira que descubrir que soy el consejero del Príncipe Endymion, a quién conozco pero no sabe nada…… es de por sí complicado……" finalizó un poco más pensativo.

Serena, Molly y Kevin rieron de gusto ahora eran mucho más unidos que antes. La alegría pasó como una brisa refrescante por sus corazones, como preparándolos para las pruebas a las que se iban a enfrentar en los siguientes días. Conversaron durante tres horas tratando de encontrar un significado al sueño de Serena y a la extraña aparición de Rini…… pero al final tuvieron que rendirse a las evidencias, tenían que esperar a ver que ocurría y los resultados de la investigación de Setsuna.

"Bueno ya me voy…… mañana nos vemos en el Centro de lenguas entonces para inscribirnos les parece……" se despidió Serena

"Ya pensaste qué lengua aprender este verano?" preguntó Molly

"A ver…… el año pasado fue el inglés y el anterior francés." Les recordó Kevin

"Estoy indecisa entre el italiano y el alemán…"

"Y si lo hacemos por sorteo……" Molly sugirió

"Bueno aquí hay dos tiras de papel, en una aparece la palabra italiano y en otra alemán…… los doblamos y los colocamos en este saquito de cuero…… revolvemos y…… ¿quién escoge?" preguntó Kevin

"Serena, escoge tú……."

"Bueno, pero la que no salga elegida será para el otro año……les parece bien."

Mientras Molly y Kevin asentían Serena tomó uno de los papelitos y lo desdobló para leer su contenido.

"Italiano……… Bueno mañana a las 3 en el centro…… no lleguen tarde."

Se despidieron y después de eso Kevin acompañó a Serena a su casa, al fin y al cabo iban por la misma ruta. En el camino conversaban, eran muy amigos, los tres se conocían desde hacía muchísimo tiempo y aparte de la escuela y su recién descubierto pasado tenían muchas cosas de las cuales platicar. Mientras caminaban fueron vistos por Darien y las chicas, todos notaron el cambio en el rostro de Serena, se veía diferente: más tranquila.

"Parece que Serena está mejor………" dijo Ami

"No entiendo, sólo porque está con Kevin. Aquí hay gato encerrado está claro que hay algo más…… y yo la Diosa del Amor Mina, ¡¡¡¡averiguaré todo!!!!"

"No digas tonterías Mina. Molly y Kevin conocen a Serena desde hace más tiempo que nosotros, es lógico que sepan ponerla alegre más rápido." Razonó Rei.

"No estoy segura, creo que después de las reencarnaciones nosotras la conocemos más que ellos……" Ami parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con Rei

"Sí, pero la mitad de nuestros recuerdos la esconde Luna, así que por ahora ellos nos siguen llevando la delantera." Lita dijo entre suspiros

"Saben a veces creo que Serena recuerda más cosas de las que Luna cree haberle dado" dijo Darien algo pensativo

"Sí yo también he tenido esa sensación, sobre todo cuando peleamos en contra de Alan y Ann, la sentí más segura que cuando nos enfrentamos a Beryl."agregó Rei

"Es cierto, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se volvía más segura de sí misma, incluso parece controlar mejor su poder." Dijo Ami un poco reflexiva

"Yo más bien creo que donde agua cae… cenizas quedan….." Mina seguía cerrada en su idea

"Es donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan……… "corrigió Lita

"Mina déjate de tonterías, Serena ama muchísimo a Darien, dudo mucho que lo engañe." Una molesta Rei interrumpió las 'alucinaciones' de Mina

Serena mientras tanto había llegado a su casa, se sentía mucho mejor después de haber hablado con Kevin y Molly, quería mucho a las chicas, pero aunque su amistad era muy buena aún había cosas que no quería confiarles.

"Espera un momento Kevin, quiero darte algo."

"Bueno……"

Ajenos a las personas que desde un auto rojo aparcado en la acera del frente los veían, Serena le entregó a Kevin una caja envuelta en un pañuelo.

"Son galletas de "rayo de luna", las hice ayer para recordar a mi abuela y cómo sé que te encantan te guarde algunas aparte. Mañana llevaré a la escuela, por favor no le digas a Molly, quiero que sea sorpresa."

"Gracias Serena. Guardaré el secreto……… Hasta mañana."

Se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla (recuerden que en Japón las manifestaciones de afecto no se hacen en público), Kevin siguió hacia su casa y Serena entra a la suya, ignorando el shock que había producido ese acto en las cinco personas que ocupaban el auto rojo enfrente de su casa.

"Alguien puede decirme qué fue lo que le dio Serena a Kevin……."preguntó una sorprendida Rei

"Parecía un regalo…… quizás es su cumpleaños……" musitó Ami

"Las llevo a su casa, muchachas mañana le podrán preguntar a Serena" dijo Darien su tono de voz un poco frío. No quería que vieran lo celoso que estaba, por lo que las llevó rápidamente a sus casas.

En tanto dentro de la casa de Serena……

"Hija que bueno que volviste tu padre y yo tenemos que comunicarles algo a ti, a Rini y a tu hermano." La voz de Ikuko detuvo el ascenso de Serena en las escaleras.

La mañana siguiente Serena llegó temprano a la escuela cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Ami y Lita, pues Mina aún no llegaba. Lo que no imaginaban era que Serena tenía una muy buena razón para llegar temprano.

"Buenos días chicas……"

"Serena…… llegas temprano……" saludó Ami sorprendida

"Sí…… hubieran visto la cara de Luna casi se muere del susto."

"Y, ¿Rini?" preguntó Lita

"Sammy la acompañó a la primaria"

Molly: Buenos días…… Serena, me dijo Kevin que ayer le diste "rayos de luna".

Lita, Ami y Mina que había llegado en ese momento, supieron que descubrirían el contenido de ese misterioso regalo en ese momento.

"Así es…… pero me prometió que guardaría el secreto y no lo hizo. En el receso tengo que hablar contigo."

"Bueno, nos reunimos para comer juntas entonces,"

"Chicas mejor entramos, no querrán llegar tarde a clases." Serena dijo antes de que le preguntaran algo más.

Las demás vieron como se alejaban hacia el interior del salón.

"Creo que no sabremos la respuesta a menos que le preguntemos directamente a Serena."

"Ya lo creo." Estuvo Lita de acuerdo con Ami.

"¡¡¡¡Vamos a llegar tarde!!!!" el gritó de Mina resonó por toda la escuela.

En el receso………

"Serena aquí estamos……" llamó Molly

"Disculpen la tardanza"

" ¿Huyendo de las chicas……?" preguntó Kevin preocupado al ver la mirada ansiosa de Serena

"Un poco…… Molly te traje esto."

"Rayos de Luna, gracias Serena!!!!" exclamó emocionada Molly, que al abrir el paquete pudo ver unas hermosas galletas doradas en forma de luna creciente.

"Y están deliciosas, deberías hornearlas más seguidas Serena." Comentó Kevin recordando como había disfrutado la noche anterior el regalo de su amiga.

"Quizás lo haga…… por cierto anoche tuve el mismo sueño, pero esta vez además de la oscuridad, me vi a mi misma buscando el cristal de plata desesperadamente mientras Darien se despedía de mi con un beso y se iba a la batalla…… luego sólo gritos, llantos, un temblor. Y mi voz gritando "Pequeña Dama y Coniglietto salgan de aquí". Después de eso me desperté." La desesperación por comprender qué ocurría era palpable en el tono entrecortado con el que Serena recordó su sueño.

"¿pequeña dama?" para Molly el apodo parecía clave

"¿Coniglietto? …… Creo que debes volver a llamar a Setsuna, Serena." Comentó Kevin, quien también notaba lo importante de ambos apodos por su relevancia en el sueño.

"Hola…… ¿Quién es Setsuna, Serena?" preguntó Mina interrumpiendo la reunión de los tres amigos

"Mina…Desde cuando estás allí?" Serena se notaba sensiblemente sorprendida

"Acabo de llegar, y no estoy sola."

"Hola……" saludaron Lita y Ami

"Lamento interrumpir…… pero conocen a Mina." Trató de excusarse Ami

"Hum…… no me achaquen toda la culpa, ustedes también quieren saber qué fue lo que le dio Serena ayer a Kevin……… ¿a ver tortolitos tienen algo que decirnos?" Mina ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que acababa de revelar que habían seguido a Serena el día anterior tan deseosa estaba por conocer lo que se ocultaba en el paquete.

"¿Cómo saben?……… Mina……. Deja de bromear…… sabes que Darien es el único para mi." Serena estaba inquieta ante el comentario de Mina

"Pasamos por tu casa mientras Darien nos acompañaba a las nuestras.

El rostro de Serena había palidecido de pronto, si las chicas habían pensado mal, lo más probable es que Darien también. Aunque él lo negase los celos debían estarlo matando, sabía que aunque no lo dijese ella era más que una simple novia en su vida.

"Lo que Serena le dio a Kevin son……" trató de explicar Molly

"No Molly, no tienes por que dar explicaciones. Y regresemos al salón que van a empezar las clases. La señorita Mónica no me va a perdonar más tardanzas."

"No le digan que yo les dije, pero son estas" Molly les mostró una galleta viendo que Serena ya estaba lejos

"Serena……" murmuró Ami

"Hay que hablar con las demás, con Luna y con Darien… está muy extraña." Lita dijo manteniendo su aplomo al ver que Ami empezaba a culparse por lo ocurrido

"Creo que estoy en la dimensión desconocida…… ¿cómo salgo de aquí?" comentó Mina totalmente ajena al caos que había causado

"¡¡¡Mina!!!" gritó Ami no aguantando más la irreflexividad de su amiga.

Esa tarde después de clases en el Templo Hikawa, se reunieron todas junto a Darien y Luna……la única ausencia: Serena.

"Serena dijo que vendría después de arreglar unos asuntos en el centro con Molly y Kevin." Informó Lita a los demás

"Bueno, en todo caso ¿pudieron averiguar algo sobre el paquete misterioso?" preguntó Rei curiosa

"En realidad…………" eran pocas las veces que Ami se quedaba sin palabras

"Es que no sabíamos cómo preguntarle……" continuo Lita

"Y pareció enojarse mucho……" Mina parecía ajena al por que podría haberse enojado Serena

"Sería más bien que me decepcionaron……… principalmente tú Darien." Los interrumpió la voz de la razón por la cual estaban reunidos

"¡¡¡Serena!!!" gritaron todos

"Si yo…… les sucede algo, me miran cómo si fuera otra………"

"Debes admitir que has cambiado en dos días…… te levantas temprano, no llegas tarde a los compromisos, haces tus deberes sin rezongar tanto, ayudas en la cocina e incluso vas a estudiar idiomas en el verano……… " explicó Luna

"No crees que son muchos cambios?" Artemis preguntó mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Serena miró a Luna y Artemis fijamente, luego a las chicas y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciese en su semblante cuando trataba de parecer seria y… enojada.

"Bueno ante todo, me molesta que se oculten para espiarme……" dijo a lo que todas se sonrojaron

"Lo siento Serena……… es que estaba preocupado por la forma cómo saliste de la fuente de sodas……" intentó explicar Darien

Serena hizo un gesto con la mano interrumpiéndolo y como queriendo borrar las últimas palabras.

"Bueno sólo vine a traerles esto. Lo mismo que le di a Kevin y a Molly esta mañana……… me voy tengo que ir a buscar a Rini……… Hasta mañana. Ah, por cierto ya me inscribí en mi curso…… para los curiosos es de italiano……"

Antes de irse besó a Darien, y corriendo bajo las escaleras del templo.

"Bueno veamos que hay aquí……" dijo Lita

Abre el pequeño envoltorio, y lo que ven los deja anonadados

"Son……" Rei no pudo continuar por la sorpresa

"¡¡¡galletas!!!" fue el infantil grito de Mina

"Y están deliciosas……" Ami había tomado una galleta y la saboreaba tranquilamente

"¡¡¡Ami!!!" gritó Lita

"Lo siento no me resistí, además ya sabía lo que eran Molly me lo dijo en el colegio, les iba a decir pero Serena llegó justo en ese momento……"

"Así que eso era lo que hacía hace dos días en la cocina……" murmuró Luna

"No lo sabias??" Darien estaba sorprendido

"No, ese día me envió a dar una vuelta…"

"Están deliciosas…… vieron el diseño………" Lita mostraba a los demás una de las galletas

"Sí, son en forma de luna creciente……" Mina parecía de pronto más enfocada…………pero su enfoque rápidamente desapareció al observar la foto de un modelo muy atractivo en una revista de Rei que encontró en el piso

"-rayos de luna-" aclaró Ami

"¿Cómo dices?" preguntaron todos

"Así se llaman……… Así las llamo Molly esta mañana…"

"Así es lo mismo que el resto del salón………" recordó Lita

"O sea que ya antes las había hecho……." Luna estaba sorprendida

"Por cierto, ¿por qué Takeshi le pidió que hiciera arroz con curry para la feria?" preguntó Mina

"No sé, pero lo extraño es………" Lita se encontraba algo confundida

"¿Qué todavía hay más?"preguntó Rei empezando a perder el control

"Sí Rei, Serena acepto hacer el arroz con curry. Pero aún me queda otra duda……" contestó Ami en un tono de voz suave tratando de calmar a la sacerdotisa

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Quién es Setsuna?"

Se miraron entre ellos……… Serena no era la misma, había muchas cosas que no estaban bien y lo peor era que todos sentían aunque no lo dijesen que ella se estaba alejando de ellos, como si no quisiese estar con ellos, o protegerlos de algo o alguien.

"Hola Setsuna, vine apenas recibí tu llamado, ¿encontraste algo?"

"Sí, pero no sé si deba decírselo, podría afectar seriamente el devenir de los acontecimientos."

"Setsuna………¡¡por favor!!" imploró Serena

"Rini, es hija tuya y de Darien en el futuro………"

Serenase quedó sin palabras

"Serena……" trató de atraer su atención Setsuna

"¿La pequeña dama?"

"Así es……¿pero cómo lo sabe?"

Serena entonces le contó a Setsuna sobre su último sueño………

"Creo que debe hablar con la niña directamente, quizás pueda contestar mejor a sus dudas, y diga por qué está aquí………" aconsejó Setsuna

Mientras conversaba el broche de Serena empezó a brillar……

En tanto en el parque #10 Darien y las demás chicas peleaban contra un monstruo en forma de helado (perdón pero no se me ocurría nada mejor a la 1 1/2 de la mañana).

"Cadena de amor de Venus"

"Trueno de Júpiter"

"Fuego de marte"

"Burbujas de mercurio"

"Es muy fuerte………" observó Tuxedo Mask

La verdad estaba esquivando los golpes y por más que le atacasen no lograban dañarlo seriamente. Una mujer no muy lejos de allí los miraba y se reía, pronto encontrarían el Conejo y el cristal de plata, y sería bastante fácil…… terminó su helado y se retiró del lugar de la pelea. En ese instante llegaron Serena y Setsuna, inmediatamente se transformaron.

"Grito Mortal"

El ataque dio de lleno en el monstruo, debilitándolo lo suficiente para que el ataque de Sailor Moon surtiera efecto.

"Por el halo de la princesa de la luna……"

El ataque devolvió al monstruo a su forma original, el vendedor de helados.

Sailor Plutón miró a Sailor Moon y se fue antes que los demás la vieran e hiciesen preguntas.

Reunidas de nuevo todas ya sin transformación en el Templo, las chicas empezaron a asediar a Serena con preguntas.

"¿Quién era esa Sailor?"

"¿la conoces Serena?"

"Es más fuerte que nosotras?"

"Chicas dejen a Serena hablar "

"Serena…… ¿ nos ocultas algo?"

Serena los miró a todos, estaba preocupada, no quería que se enterasen de la existencia de Plut, por lo menos no por ahora, tenía que tomar una decisión muy importante y la verdad ese ataque venía a complicar más las cosas, y además…….

"Serena…… contesta……" imploró Luna

"¿Terminaron?" preguntó Serena dejando salir un suspiro

"Sí" contestaron todas apenadas

"No, no sé quién es esa Sailor, tampoco si es enemiga o no, ni si es más fuerte. "

"¿Segura?"

"Luna, en verdad quién debería hacer las preguntas soy yo Luna…… hay algo que no me hayas dicho……… sólo somos nosotras cinco o hay más sailors…… por que si me pongo a contar en el sistema solar hay nueve planetas, y quedan cuatro sin guardián todavía……"

"Serena que cosas dices………" Luna carraspeo un poco al contestar mientras pensaba 'aún no es momento de que sepas todo'

Serena miró a Luna, era increíble cómo podía todavía negarse a decir la verdad, más teniendo la evidencia en los sucesos apenas ocurridos en el parque, menos mal que ya sabía por sí sola la verdad, si no nuevamente hubiese resultado sorprendida y por qué no decirlo asustada también……

"dejemos a un lado lo de esta nueva sailor, y………"

"Pero……"

"Luna, prefiero suponer que hay más, no quiero encontrarme con más sorpresas en el futuro………"

Luna la miró al igual que los demás……… de dónde había sacado Serena tanta madurez de pronto. Darien sólo sonreía…… le gustaba esa nueva actitud de Serena, se veía más fuerte y segura, con más control de la situación…… una princesa

"Y ¿qué es lo que están buscando?" preguntó Serena

"Cuando llegamos al parque sólo vimos a una mujer muy extraña diciéndole al heladero que quería que buscara al conejo y al cristal de plata y lo siguiente que vimos fue al hombre convertido en monstruo." Explicó Ami

"Son muy fuertes por lo que pudimos juzgar ninguno de nuestros ataques le podía hacer daño." Agregó Lita

"Hasta que llegaron esa extraña y tú……… casualmente juntas…… ¿de verdad no la conoces Serena?" insistió Rei, quería saber quién era esa sailor, sus poderes le decían que era alguien importante

"Creo haber contestado ya a esa pregunta, pero nuevamente puedo decirles que no, no la conozco. Ahora las dejo, tengo que llegar a casa temprano." Eludió la pregunta Serena

"Te llevo…… hasta luego chicas." Sugirió Darien

"Gracias Darien………"

En el auto, hablan muy poco, ambos están preocupados…… Llegan a la casa de Serena

"Serena, espero que me cuentes en algún momento qué es lo que te inquieta…… sabes que puedes confiarme lo que sea…… siempre te apoyaré."

"Lo sé……… y por eso te amo…… pero no ocurre nada malo" sus pensamientos sin embargo la traicionaban 'por ahora'

Se despidieron con un beso, luego de eso Darien vio como Serena entraba corriendo a su casa.

"Serena, que bueno que llegaste temprano, tu padre quiere saber si ya cambiaste tu intención con respecto a lo de Yokohama……"

"No mamá, voy a hablar con él."


	4. Un cumpleaños muy especial

UN CUMPLEAÑOS MUY ESPECIAL

Después de comunicarle su decisión a sus padres en la cena, subió a su recamara, Luna aún no había regresado, seguramente estaba con las chicas todavía. Mejor así, podría hablar con Rini tranquilamente y sin las preguntas de Luna sería más fácil; pero mejor se aseguraba.

"Hola Rei¿Luna está aún allí?"

"Sí, está con nosotras. ¿Por qué?"

"Es que quiero pedirte un favor……¿puedes quedarte con ella esta noche? Quiero pensar un poco sobre los últimos acontecimientos y sobre esta nueva sailor que apareció, sé que Luna esconde algo quizás tú puedas averiguarlo, total a mi no me diría nada."

"Está bien, le diré que pase la noche aquí……… ¿Serena, seguro no ocultas nada?"

"Rei, no te preocupes. No me ocurre nada, sólo estoy un poco cansada."

"Hasta mañana entonces."

"Hasta mañana."

"Qué raro……… ni siquiera peleamos……" murmuró Rei al colgar.

Serena colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al salón en donde su familia veía televisión.

"Rini¿podrías subir un momento?"

"Ya voy."

Serena subió a esperar a Rini, en tanto la niña subía se puso un camisón largo blanco y se soltó el cabello para cepillarlo. En eso estaba cuando entró Rini al cuarto, al verla quedó sorprendida

"�¡Mam�!" gritó Rini "Perdón………te confundí………"

"No, Rini, sí soy tu mam�, sólo que más joven y en otro tiempo."

"¿Pero, cómo lo sabes?"

"Setsuna, bueno Sailor Plutón me lo dijo hoy."

"¿Puedo darte un abrazo?"

Serena sonriendo únicamente le contestó "Todos los que quieras. No todos los días uno tiene la posibilidad de conocer a sus hijos antes de que nazcan……"

Se abrazaron, de alguna forma Serena se sentía muy ligada a esa niña, aunque no hubiese sido su hija en un futuro se había encariñado en tan sólo dos días con ella. (nota: la verdad es que nunca me gustó mucho eso de que se pelearan por todo……… me pareció más bonito establecer una relación más de madre e hija)

Serena aún con Rini en su regazo siguió preguntando "¿Por qué viniste al pasado?"

"Vine a buscar a Sailor Moon, para que te ayude en el futuro."

"¿Es que pasa algo malo?"

"Llegaron unas naves espaciales que atacaron la ciudad, querían llevarse a mi mam�, querían el cristal de plata para destruir este mundo, pero el cristal desapareció. Empezaron a destruir todo, hirieron a mi papá y las sailors en la batalla y mi mamá me dijo que huyera al pasado por la puerta del tiempo y buscara a Sailor Moon, que me quedara en casa Tzukino y que te pidiera ayuda."

Rini lloraba, era claro que recordar cómo destruyeron su mundo era muy difícil, sólo tenía nueve años, era una niña. Serena sólo la abrazó más fuerte, tratando de calmarla………… se sentía impotente en ese instante, luego recordó a su abuela Selene…… y empezó a cantar

"En mis sueños nos encontrábamos tú y yo

las estrellas mil protegían mi amor.

Los mejores amigos siempre somos tú y yo

nunca nada nos separará ni preocupar�,

Hay momentos llenos de magia,

magia en el corazón de los dos,

sólo tú me interesas, no puedo ver a nadie más.

Algo cambia cuando el amor llega hasta aquí

y mi sueño al fin se hace realidad.

Los mejores amigos siempre somos tú y yo

nunca nada nos separará ni preocupar�,

Hay momentos llenos de magia, magia en el corazón de los dos,

sólo tú me interesas, no puedo ver a nadie más.

De la mano nos guiaremos tú y yo

las estrellas mil protegían mi amor. "

Cuando Serena terminó vio que Rini estaba dormida, intento llevarla a su recamara pero la niña abrió los ojos y le pidió quedarse con ella.

La mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, allí estaba Rini aún abrazada a ella… sonrió, por primera vez no había tenido pesadillas, en su sueño había visto un futuro brillante, la familia que siempre había deseado tener. Fue al baño y se arregló para ir al colegio y antes de que despertara Sammy, despertó a Rini para que se arreglara. Ambas bajaron a desayunar, Ikuko no se sorprendió de ver a Serena ya arreglada, notaba que su hija ya se estaba recuperando y se alegró, la tormenta había pasado, por fin llegaba la calma. O por lo menos eso esperaba, de alguna forma presentía que venían pruebas muy duras para su hija.

Mientras desayunaban los tres muchachos apareció el Sr. Tzukino.

"Serena, tu padrino Toshio Kamiya, está en la ciudad."

"Ese nombre………" murmuró para si, para luego preguntar en voz alta "Y ¿lo veremos pronto?"

"Vendrá a cenar esta noche hija."

"Pap�, con respecto a lo de ayer……… �¡por favor!"

"Serena, no creo que sea conveniente…………… se te hace tarde para la escuela."

En la escuela Serena se reunió con Molly y Kevin, todavía no habían llegado ninguna de las otras chicas, lo cual les permitía unos minutos para conversar.

"¿Darien estaba celoso? Pero si parece tan seguro de sí mismo……" comentó Molly incrédula

"Es una forma de ocultar el miedo."

"¿Miedo?"

"Sí, miedo a perder las personas a las que quiere. Son los efectos del trauma que recibió cuando sus padres murieron en ese accidente de auto cuando era pequeño."

"¿no hubo pesadillas anoche?" preguntó Molly algo preocupada

"No, pero hable con Rini, y me contó muchas cosas sobre lo que está ocurriendo en el futuro."

"Le avisaste a Setsuna……" un pensativo Kevin intervinó

"Sí……… y también me dijo que llegaría más ayuda."

"Ayuda……¿pero de qué tipo?"

"No lo sé, Molly. Quiero contarles algo pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa. Por lo menos no hasta dentro de unas semanas."

"Bueno" tanto Kevin como Molly sabían que cuando Serena pedía tiempo, las razones no eran triviales.

Mientras hablaban llegaron las demás chicas, a excepción de Rei que estaba en otro colegio, y se sorprendieron de ver a Serena tan temprano, acostumbradas a verla llegar tarde.

"Chicas tenemos que tener todo listo para el cumpleaños de Serena que es pasado mañana" murmuró Lita

"Yo ya le compré su regalo…… un libro de García Márquez, "Cien Años de Soledad" comentó Ami

"Ami……nunca cambias……… yo le compré un perfume" agregó Mina mientras le sonreía a Ami

"Bueno yo me ocuparé del pastel y de los demás bocadillos…… y Rei dijo que decoraría uno de los salones del templo, así sería una sorpresa"

"Sí y Darien se encargará de distraerla……ayer lo llamé para confirmar con él los horarios" Ami comentó sin levantar la vista de su microcomputador donde llevaba toda una agenda de las actividades del grupo de amigas, desde reuniones para entrenamiento y estudio hasta actividades de sosiego y diversión.

"Y a Rini?" preguntó Mina mientras veía por la ventana a los muchachos del equipo de volleyball dirigirse a los vestidores para cambiarse después de su entrenamiento matutino.

"Es cierto……… cumple el mismo día de Serena……"

"Que tal si hacemos una fiesta doble?" sugirió Lita

"Cierto……y si nos reunimos esta tarde con Rei?" agregó Ami mientras buscaba su comunicador.

"Serena dijo que hoy iría a una clase especial……tendríamos tiempo" concordó Mina

"Bueno y luego le avisaremos a Darien por teléfono" concluyó Lita mientras señalaba para que se sentasen pues faltaba poco para que empezase la primera hora.

Esa tarde en el templo Hikawa podía verse un gran alboroto……… Rei estaba decorando el salón junto a Mina y Nicolás.

"Nicolás cuelga esos adornos un poco más arriba……"

"Sí señorita Rei"

"Rei no te parece que esta mesa debería ir en ese ángulo……" sugirió Mina con una mirada crítica

"No sé…… quizás mejor contra esta pared……"

"Señorita Rei………esta mesa es muy pesada……… podría decidirse rápido……"

"¿Acaso insinúas que soy una indecisa?"

"No…… no, señorita Rei………"

"Bueno entonces, no te quejes!…… Mina y si la dejamos dónde estaba……"

"Sí…… creo que allí estaba mejor……"

Mientras tanto Lita en su casa se ocupaba de hacer el pastel de cumpleaños para Serena y Rini.

"Bueno Rei, entonces yo recojo a Serena y a Rini mañana en la tarde y las llevo al templo a las 6"

"Correcto. Los estaremos esperando"

Al día siguiente, todos estaban esperando por Serena y Rini.

Al día siguiente Serena se extrañó que ninguna de sus amigas la felicitase por su cumpleaños, sólo Molly y Kevin, pero ni Lita ni las demás actuaron diferente a todos los días.

Llegó a la casa un poco desanimada, pero al ver que su madre había preparado uno de sus platos favoritos para celebrarla a ella y a Rini, se alegró.

"Mamá……… esto estaba delicioso……… muchas gracias……."

"Sí, y sabe mejor que el que hace mi mamá" suspiró Rini con los ojos cerrados

"¿Cómo?" Serena se quedó pensativa 'será mejor que empiece a aprender a cocinar otras cosas además de repostería y arroz al curry'

"Serena, te buscan al teléfono" gritó Sammy desde el recibidor

"�¡Konnichiwa!...�¡Darien!"

"Serena…… Feliz Cumpleaños………"

"Querido Darien¡lo recordaste!"

"Claro que sí, jamás podría olvidar la fecha en la que nació la mujer más hermosa y a la que amo. Quería invitarlas a ti y a Rini a dar una vuelta por el parque……… les gustaría?"

"A Rini también?" Serena parecía realmente sorprendida

"Te molesta?"

"No para nada. Estaremos listas para que pases por nosotras a las 4."

"Entonces paso a esa hora. Hasta luego!"

"Darien…… Suki da yo (Te amo)"

"Yo también, Serena"

Esa tarde, cerca de la hora en que Darien debía llegar.

"Rini, apúrate que falta poco para que Darien llegue por nosotras!"

"Estoy lista"

"Antes de irnos, quería darte esto"

"Qué es?"

"Ábrelo……"

Rini abre el paquete y encuentra una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de luna llena, esta tiene una inscripción: "El amor es el camino… Tu mamá".

"Gracias está hermoso……mamá.

"Me alegra que te guste………… ahora bajemos que Darien debe estar por llegar."

Darien las llevó primero al parque y luego al centro de juegos donde Andrew; de esta forma Rini se distrajo un poco con los juegos, pero Serena estaba ensimismada, lo cual le preocupaba a Darien, nunca había visto a Serena tan preocupada.

"Serena te ocurre algo?"

"No, sólo pensaba en el nuevo enemigo… parece que cada vez que podemos retomar nuestras vidas normales, alguien se empeña en arruinarlo. Hay veces que desearía no ser quien soy" contestó Serena saliendo de su letargo

"Pero, Serena………"

"Tranquilo Darien, sólo es un pensamiento, además si no fuera quien soy no podría estar contigo" sin embargo para sus adentros otros pensamientos se hacían presentes 'Aunque parece que tampoco puedo estar contigo ahora'

Serena le regalo a Darien una de sus mejores sonrisas después de eso se encaminaron junto con Rini hacia el templo de Rei. Cuando llegan a Serena le extraña no ver a sus amigas afuera, y se sorprende más aún cuando para voltear a ver a Darien descubre que este a desaparecido.

"¿Qué extraño? Si hace solo un momento estaba a mi lado"

"¿habrá entrado?" sugirió Rini

"Es probable, entremos"

Serena y Rini entraron al templo………no escuchaban nada……

"Quizás estén en uno de los alones más grandes"

"Pero por qué papá no nos esperó?"

"No sé cielo, no lo sé" contestó mientras saludaba con un gesto de la mano al abuelo de Rei quien le sonreía desde el final del pasillo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a uno de los salones, tenía la puerta entreabierta y diferencia de los otros no se sentía el olor a polvo. Entraron y…….

"SORPRESA!" gritaron todos

Serena y Rini casi caen al suelo de la impresión, Rini por seguridad se abrazó a Serena.

"Sere, Rini Feliz cumpleaños!" saludó Mina

"Perdón por dejarlas afuera pero necesitaba avisarles a las demás que ya habíamos llegado" dijo Darien acercándose nuevamente a ambas

"Pero si lo vuelves a hacer no telo perdonaré nunca"

"Pensaste que se nos había olvidado, cierto?" preguntó Rei

"La verdad, sí………gracias por recordar que era el cumpleaños de Rini también"

"Algo imposible, visto que se parece tanto a ti…………" comentó Lita no notando como Serena palidecía de pronto

"Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Pues que actúa igual que tú…………desde hace tres días viene mencionándole a todos que su cumpleaños era hoy" contestó Lita

"Bueno ya basta de tantas explicaciones………Serena, sabes que eres muy importante para nosotras, no sólo eres nuestra amiga, sino también nuestra luz guía. Gracias a ti hemos aprendido el significado de la verdadera amistad y de la entrega total hacia las cosas que nos apasionan……también a perseverar durante nuestras batallas aunque todo a nuestro alrededor sea adverso, a confiar en los demás y creer que lo que hacemos es correcto y vale la pena, aunque estemos asustadas y queramos salir huyendo" intervinó una muy conmovida Ami, haciendo eco del sentir de todas sus amigas con respecto a su princesa.

Al terminar Ami de hablar todas estaban llorando……Serena abrazó a cada una de sus amigas.

"Serena, princesa………no sé cómo expresar la alegría que siento de poder compartir contigo este día………eres mi todo, lo más importante en mi vida, sin ti estaría perdido, no tendría ninguna razón para vivir. Durante este año, me has enseñado a reír nuevamente, a compartir mi felicidad, a saber que hay que dividir nuestro tiempo entre estudio y diversión sin que lo uno afecte al otro. Pero quizás lo más importante es que me enseñaste a amar, sin pedir nada a cambio, a perdonar el dolor y la ausencia de mis padres; me enseñaste que mi corazón no estaba muerto ni ciego, y que el poder sentir nuevamente me hace más vivo y una mejor persona"

Para ese momento Serena estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, sabía cuanto amaba a Darien, pero jamás sabía hasta qué punto él a ella, y lo mucho que había cambiado su vida un examen. Se abrazaron y besaron, parecían no necesitar del oxigeno hasta que Mina los interrumpo.

"Uhumm…………este chicos………no quiero interrumpir, pero dónde está Rini"

Serena aún abrazada a Darien miró a su alrededor, al no verla se preocupo.

"Voy a buscarla espérenme un momento, no demoro."

Salió corriendo hacia el patio del templo, donde encontró a Rini llorando sentada en las escaleras.

"Rini?"

"Mam�?"

"Sí, cielo, por qué saliste corriendo……"

"Es que extrañó a mi mam�, mi papá y………"

"Shhhhh………lo sé, se que extrañas tu hogar. Pero te prometo que vas a regresar pronto y cuando sea el momento yo te voy a acompañar y vamos a pasear juntas por el jardín del palacio………está bien?"

"Me lo prometes?"

"Sí……es una promesa, ahora vamos adentro………no quieres comer pastel………estoy segura que está delicioso………"

"Es de chocolate?"

"Por lo que veo heredaste el amor por el chocolate que tanto tu padre como yo tenemos………bueno saberse!"

Serena y Rini regresaron al salón donde todos las esperaban preocupados………y se alegraron al ver a Rini y Serena entrar riendo al salón.

"Bueno antes del pastel es hora de los regalos" animó al grupo Lita con su regalo ya en las manos

"Sí!" hubo un coro que se escuchó por todo el templo

"Bueno Yo ya le entregué mi regalo a Rini, así que supongo que es su turno chicas…"

Mina le entregó una caja envuelta en papel rosado con un moño de u tono más oscuro, dentro Rini encontró un hermoso conejo de felpa.

"Gracias!"

Ami le dio un paquete envuelto en papel celeste con un moño blanco, Rini encontró en él un libro.

"Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal…………Cool!"

Rei, la miró sonriendo y le entregó un paquete color rojo intenso con un moño dorado, Rini lo abrió para encontrar un hermoso vestido color rosa.

"Gracias Rei………"

Lita le entregó un pequeño saquetito de celofán verde caña con un moño verde esmeralda, dentro se podían apreciar unas galletas de chispa de chocolate.

"Mmmm…………Lita se ven deliciosas…………"

"Pero no son para hoy Rini, recuerda que vas a comer pastel y no es bueno comer tanto dulce de noche" le recordó una extrañamente, para las chicas, severa Serena.

Todos la miraron a Serena totalmente sorprendidos por el tono tan serio que había utilizado, y más cuando vieron que Rini asintió sin rechistar.

"Bueno, mi regalo es una invitación al aparque de diversiones mañana, todo el día" se apresuró a decir Darien para evitar preguntas que podrían arruinar el animo de la fiesta.

"Yupi! Serena puede ir?"

"Sí, claro. Princesa, nos acompañaría?" preguntó Darien con un inclinación.

"Me encantaría, mi príncipe" contestó Serena con una reverencia

"Ahora es el turno de los regalos de Serena" dijo Mina con una sonrisa

Serena abrió sus regalos y encontró que Ami le había regalado "Cien Años de Soledad ", Mina su perfume favorito, Rei un hermoso babydoll, que hizo que tanto ella como Darien se sonrojaran (N.A.: No piensen mal), Lita nuevos adornos para su cabello y Darien una invitación a cenar en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Después de eso comieron el pastel, lo cual resultó en alabanzas para la chef, y en una discusión entre Rei y Serena sobre la cantidad de pastel que esta última había comido.

"Pero lo cierto Rei, es que Rini come tanto o más que Serena" indicó Mina

Rini y Serena se sonrojaron mientras las demás rieron de gusto al ver la cara de las dos. Después de un rato Darien acompañó a Serena y a Rini a la casa. Esa noche Serena tampoco tuvo pesadillas, sólo hermosos sueños de una familia junto a Darien.


	5. Una Ayuda Inesperada

UNA AYUDA INESPERADA

Pasaron unas dos semanas en donde lo único notorio fue la aparición de más monstruos y otras mujeres extrañas que se denominaban a sí mismas hermanas de la persecución en la ciudad. En efecto además de Karmesite, ya habían aparecido Berjerite, Petzite y Kalaberite, se habían presentado ante las Sailors, pero evitaban el combate directo. Las batallas se hacían difíciles para las sailor scouts, sobre todo por que Sailor Moon no aparecía sino hasta el final y casi siempre acompañada de tres personajes más que aparecían desde las sombras, dos sailors y un hombre vestido como Endymion. Y por más preguntas que le hiciesen a Serena, no les contestaba, incluso Luna había dejado de preguntarle y se había ido a vivir con Mina y Artemis. Incluso Darien notaba un distanciamiento en su relación cada vez que trataba de averiguar algo.

Ese viernes Serena no fue a la escuela, las chicas se sorprendieron por que sabían que Serena no estaba enferma……… luego vieron a Molly hablar con la Sta. Mónica y esta anotar algo en su agenda de trabajo.

Ami decidió hablar con Molly, pero una compañera se interpuso para preguntarle algo sobre el trabajo asignado para historia y cuando buscó a Molly, esta ya se había ido al igual que Kevin y la Sta. Mónica no les diría nada.

Fuera de la escuela se reunieron con Rei y decidieron dar una vuelta por el centro comercial, para luego ir a visitar a Serena a la casa. Iban caminando cuando vieron a Sammy y al Sr. Tzukino en una agencia de mudanzas.

"Miren el papá de Serena!" exclamó Mina señalando lo obvio

"Es cierto preguntémosle cómo está Serena" propuso Ami

"Buenas tardes Sr. Tzukino, somos amigas de Serena y ¿quisiéramos saber cómo est�, ya que faltó hoy a clases?" se acercó Rei al padre de Serena.

"Hola muchachas, claro que las reconocí aunque tengo varios días que no las veo por casa. Bueno Serena no fue hoy por que estaba ayudando a su mamá a empacar las cosas para la mudanza……… Sr. Soun, entonces lo espero en media hora……" dijo el Sr. Tsukino para voltearse nuevamente luego de saludarlas a hablar con el encargado de la mudanza.

"Sammy¿y es que se mudan de casa?"

"¿Qué Serena no les dijo?" le preguntó Sammy a Lita sorprendido por la pregunta

"No……" fue la simple respuesta que el grupo le dio.

"A mi papá lo trasladaron a Yokohama, por eso nos mudamos……"

"Entonces Serena va a cambiar de escuela………"

"No ella decidió quedarse en la casa, al principio mi papá no quería pero luego el padrino lo convenció. Y en todo caso no va a estar sola por que Rini se queda con ella"

"¿Pero si Serena no sabe ni cocinar, cómo se van a quedar solas?" comentó Rei sarcásticamente

"¿Quién dijo que Serena no sabe cocinar? Mi abuela le enseñó desde chica, y no le digan que yo lo dije, pero lo hace muy bien. Ahora las dejo tengo que ayudar a mi papá"

"Entonces ella se queda………" quiso cerciorarse Ami

"Sí, pero este fin de semana se va con nosotros, y regresa la otra semana……… pero no sé qué día……… Adiós……"

"Adiós y buen viaje………"

Se fueron caminando algo extrañadas, llegaron a casa de Serena. Pero Ikuko que les dijo que había salido un rato y no sabía si se demoraría. Se fueron en cuanto vieron llegar el camión de la mudanza.

En el parque #10 Serena caminaba sin rumbo fijo pensaba en las últimas pesadillas que había tenido, se le repetían cada vez con mayor frecuencia y en el último incluso había visto un niño como de cuatro años al que le cantaba canciones de cuna, y como a ese mismo niño le entraba el cristal de plata el pecho en un momento en que ella estaba distraída con la llegada de las naves de Black Moon……… de Diamante……… ese nombre……… sentía que formaba parte de su pasado pero………todavía era una nube en su recuerdo……… Encerrada en sus cavilaciones no se había dado cuenta del niño que la miraba……… hasta que

"¡Mamiiiiiiiii!"

"………"

"Mami……… edconté a mami……"

"¿Aoshi?" preguntó Serena con la voz entrecortada, como si hubiese tenido una visión del futuro

"Ti!"

"¿Coniglietto?"

"Ti…… ¿mami no me quede?"

"Sí, mami te quiere……"

Serena tomó al niño en brazos, se irían esa tarde en el tren de las 5, cómo podía llegar a su casa con el niño, qué le diría a su madre, qué ese era su futuro nieto……… gracias a su padrino y profesor de italiano la habían dejado quedarse con Rini en la ciudad…

_Flash back_

_Toshio Kamiya decidió tomar las riendas del asunto por lo que se dirigió a su compadre decidido._

_"Bueno Kenji, deberías dejar a Serena, ella es muy madura y sabe cuidarse sola, además yo puedo darle unas vueltas de vez en cuando para ver cómo están ella y Rini."_

_"No sé……… es que no confío en ese novio suyo……"_

_"Pap�, de verdad no te preocupes Darien me respeta mucho……… además aún soy muy joven……… y quiero terminar mis estudios y estudiar en la universidad……… pap�, no te pido que confíes en los demás……… sino que confíes en mí tu hija……" contestó Serena sin sobresaltarse_

_"Kenji, nuestra hija está mucho mejor, ha mejorado sus notas es tiempo que le demos una oportunidad………" intervino Ikuko_

_"Vamos deja a la princesa estar sola……… sabes que no le va a pasar nada malo……… y pueden ponerse de acuerdo en los fines de semana que quieras que ella vaya a Yokohama…… y en el verano, que es en poco tiempo, podrá irse con ustedes…… Claro cuando termine el curso de italiano en el que se inscribió y donde soy su profesor……"_

_"Bueno, está bien me convencieron……… Pero nada de fiestas locas… ¿OK?"_

_"Gracias por confiar en mi papá……" dijo Serena abrazandolo_

Fin del Flash Back

Serena vio el reloj del parque eran casi las tres de la tarde, tenía que darse prisa, tomó a Aoshi en brazos y se fue a casa de Setsuna.

"Setsuna………¿estás allí?"

"Serena……… pero……"

"Como podrás darte cuenta, aquí traigo a mi hijo Aoshi, sabes que me iré unos días a Yokohama con mis padres para ayudarlos con la mudanza, por favor te encargo al niño……… y las chicas………"

"Pero sin el poder del cristal de plata…………"

"Sólo congela a los monstruos en un espacio alterno mientras llego, sólo serán unos días, el martes estaré de vuelta……"

"Está bien……"

"Coniglietto, te vas a quedar con la tía Setsuna, mami viene el martes por ti para irnos con Rini……"

"¿y papi?"

"¿papi? …… no papi está de viaje……"

"Yo quedo ver a papi………"

"Pap�, llega después……… ahora pórtate bien con tu tía Setsuna……"

Se despidió de ambos y se fue, camino a su casa se encontró con Darien, las chicas ya le habían dicho lo de la mudanza, pero antes de que pudiesen decirle que Serena se quedaba, había cerrado el teléfono y salió corriendo a buscarla.

"Serena………"

"Darien……"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste que te mudabas a Yokohama, es que acaso…… no te importo?"

"Claro que me importas…… pero cómo sabes……"

"Las chicas me llamaron para decírmelo……… ¿es que no pretendías decirle a nadie que te ibas y tuvieron que enterarse por tu hermano?"

Darien estaba muy enojado, pero más que eso dolido, sentía que Serena no lo quería, sino cómo había podido esconderle algo tan importante, que podría cambiar la relación de ambos.

"Darien, yo no voy a mudarme a Yokohama, mis padres y mi hermano, pero Rini y yo nos quedaremos. Sólo voy por unos días para ayudarles con la mudanza y regreso……… ¿De verdad crees que no te diría si me tuviese que ir de la ciudad? Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti……… recuerda que eres mi príncipe……………"

"Serena, perdóname, pero es que no soportaría el perderte otra vez………"

Serena por toda respuesta lo besó, no era el simple beso al que él estaba acostumbrado, era otro cargado de amor, de pasión de deseo, pero también de ¿despedida? Como si fuese el último……

"Voy tarde……… por favor despídeme de las chicas……… diles que lo siento……… que las quiero mucho y que resistan mientras regreso………"

Darien le vio alejarse sentía que Serena le ocultaba algo, pero no sabía que era, de todas maneras se dirigió al templo para darle a las chicas el recado de Serena. Las encontró reunidas, junto con Luna y Artemis.

"Hola……"

"Darien¿viste a Serena?" preguntó Rei preocupada

"Acabo de estar con ella, mandó a decir que las quiere mucho y que resistan mientras regresa."

"¿Se fue sin despedirse?" Lita se veia muy afectada por la partida de Serena

"¿Dejó a Luna?" fue lo único que pudo decir Mina mientras un nudo en la garganta le impedía decir más.

"Bueno, sólo es por unos días, así que Luna puede quedarse con alguna de nosotras." Trató de calmarlas la siempre practica Ami.

"Lo que dice Ami es cierto"agregó Luna

"Mientras deberíamos tratar de averiguar quienes son esas figuras que aparecen detrás de Serena en las últimas batallas" trató Artemis de encaminar la conversación hacia algo más que la partida de la princesa

"A una creo reconocerla, es esa que nos ayudó en la primera pelea…… la que tiene ese extraño báculo" dijo Lita saliendo de su ensimismamiento

"¿Acaso será……?" dijo Luna casi en un susurro y mirando a Artemis

"Es probable………¿pero de dónde se conocerían?" le contestó éste en el mismo tono

"¿Se puede saber que tanto susurran ustedes? " preguntó Ami sospechosa

"Esconden tantas cosas, que entiendo a Serena perfectamente. No es nada agradable que te escondan las cosas y luego de la nada te digan que no que ya sabíamos pero que no era el momento para saberlo" les informó Rei

"Es cierto, siempre nos esconden las cosas……" confirmó Lita

"Oigan no creo que sea momento de discutir con ellos……… al final nos enteraremos de todas formas……… cuando eso ocurra Artemis se quedará sin postre por un mes……" fue el comentario de Mina

ˆˆ la expresión de Artemis lo decía todo

"Lo que aún no comprendo es qué le ocurre a Serena, ya casi no habla con nosotros……" murmuró Lita

"Quizás Molly sepa qué le ocurre, últimamente están mucho tiempo juntas" la observación de Mina las sorprendió, poco acostumbradas a que ésta tuviese un comentario relativamente fuera de los siempre mal nombrados refranes

"Es cierto, deberíamos hablar con ella" concordó Ami

"Quisiera acompañarlas, pero tengo que ir a la universidad" les informó Darien

"No te preocupes Darien, te mantendremos informado" fue lo que pudo decirle Rei

Mientras tanto en el tren rumbo a Yokohama, Serena no dejaba de pensar en los últimos sucesos, en especial en el descubrimiento que había tenido con respecto a la personalidad de su padrino.

_Flash Back_

_Después de lograr convencer a su padre para que ella se quedase sola en la casa, Serena había ido a visitar a su padrino a su apartamento, curiosamente en el mismo edificio de Darien, pero en otro piso._

_"Vine a traerle unas galletas como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado con mis padres"_

_"De nada, mi princesa"_

_"¿por qué continua llamándome princesa?"_

_"Por que lo eres……… ¿verdad Serenity?"_

_"Yo……cómo…… pero………¿cómo lo sabe?"_

_"Además de tu padrino en esta vida, en el Milenio de Plata, yo fui tu Guardián Personal, el Guerrero de la Luna"_

_En ese momento saca un cristal azul engarzado en un pisacorbatas de plata, y se transforma en un guerrero, con una armadura parecida a la de Endymion pero de color plateado y con acabados azules……_

_"¿Pero esa no era función de las Senshi?"_

_"Digamos que yo era la última línea de defensa……"_

_"¿y por qué está aquí?"_

_"Para protegerte……… Esta batalla que se avecina es muy difícil, lo sabes, y necesitarás de mucha ayuda, pero sobretodo mucha decisión y confianza en ti misma y en los demás"_

_"Es por eso que continuamente siento que debo tomar una decisión definitiva……"_

_"Sí, pero recuerda que si tomas una decisión precipitada, cuando todo esto termine, será muy difícil que logres recuperar lo que perdiste"_

_"Lo sé…… "_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Siguió mirando pensativa por la ventanilla del tren, todo estaba cambiando, todo iba tan aprisa, igual que su vida en esos momentos. Decidió dormir un poco, quizás el sueño la pudiese tranquilizar un poco, y rezó con todo su corazón para no tener ninguna pesadilla.

Mientras tanto, Rei y las demás caminaban en el centro comercial decidiendo si sería correcto hablar con Molly.

Molly, tampoco estaba muy alegre, se encontraba en el centro comercial, había ayudado a su mamá a colocar la nueva mercancía de la tienda, y ahora se dirigía a su casa, pero en el camino no podía hacer menos que pensar en Serena. Estaba preocupada por ella, la decisión que tenía que tomar su amiga no era fácil, al igual que ella sentía que ese enemigo era alguien que conocían del pasado, pero por más que buscase en sus recuerdos, no lograban obtener ninguna pista. Tan ensimismada iba que no se dio cuenta que las chicas estaban caminando en dirección contraria a ella, y claro, tropezaron.

"Lo siento sailors, no las vi venir……" murmuró Molly sin percatarse de lo que acababa de revelar

Las chicas quedaron tan sorprendidas por las palabras de Molly, que cuando quisieron reaccionar esta ya no estaba a la vista.

"Creo que este encuentro responde a nuestras preguntas……… " dijo Rei

"Es cierto¿alguien sabe dónde vive Molly?" preguntó Lita

"No, nunca he ido a su casa" respondió Mina

"No sé dónde vive, pero Luna sí. Podemos llamarla a tu casa Mina……… pero sin decirle que Molly sabe de nuestra identidad……" sugirió Ami

Molly estaba en su casa, se dirigía a la cocina cuando tocaron el timbre.

"Hola chicas……¿qué hacen aquí? Serena ya debe estar en Yokohama……"

"No venimos por eso……" empezó Ami, pero fue interrumpida por una muy alterada Rei

"¿Cómo sabes que somos sailors?"

"¿pero de qué hablan?"

"Tropezamos en el centro comercial, y tú nos llamaste así" le explicó Mina mientras Ami trataba de calmar a Rei

"¿Serena te contó de nuestro secreto?" Lita quería y necesitaba saber la verdad, Serena había sido la primera en aceptarla, y no queria sentirse traicionada

"Mejor pasen y siéntense, lo que tenemos que hablar es muy largo……… y confidencial…… ¿Quieren un poco de té?"

"Claro…… si no es molestia" agradeció Ami

"No, para nada……… iba a preparar un poco para mí"

Después de tomar el té.

"Bueno, deben saber que desde hace un año yo sé quienes son ustedes, y supe que Sailor Moon era Serena, prácticamente desde el principio……… pues yo fui una de las primeras personas que tuvo salvar"

"¿pero no entiendo cómo supiste quienes éramos?" preguntó Rei

"No fue difícil, al saber quien era Serena, y luego cómo fueron apareciendo las demás sailors, y relacionarlas con las nuevas amigas"

"Es cierto……" murmuró Ami

"Además yo también soy………una sailor"

"¿pero que no éramos sólo nosotras cinco?" preguntó sorprendida Mina

"No……… les demostraré…… Por el poder del quarzo lunar……TRANSFORMACIÓN"

Apareció después de una luz multicolor, Molly vestida como sailor, su falda era de color blanco con franjas color turquesa en los bordes, la camisa era del mismo color que las franjas de la falda y los guantes y botines también eran blancos.

"Yo soy Sailor Arcoiris, soy la consejera principal de la princesa Serenity, desde los tiempos del Milenio de Plata……"

"¿Pero y Luna?" preguntó Ami tratando de entender el hecho de que había más sailors y nadie les había dicho nada, si existía Molly seguro que debería haber más……….

"Luna era la consejera de la Reina, no de la princesa, se suponía que yo debía despertar como consejera en el futuro, o cuando Serena necesitase desesperadamente de mí………" Ya sin transformación, Molly les contestó

"¿Desesperadamente?" preguntó Rei

"Así es……… creo que Luna se equivocó al ocultarle muchas cosas a Serena, lo cual ocasionó que despertase………"

"¿Pero cuándo despertaste?" Ami estaba cada vez más intrigada

"Después que derrotaron a Beryl y al Negaverso, mientras peleaban con Alan y Ann"

"Entonces hay más sailors………" murmuró Mina, llegando a la misma conclusión de Ami

"Así es……… …… aunque aparentemente una ya apareció………"

Antes de que las chicas pudiesen hacer más preguntas, sonó el teléfono.

"¡Konnichiwa!…… Serena…… ya llegaron¿todo bien? Me alegro…… aquí están las chicas……… sí…… les dije quién era……… bueno es que me las topé y se me salió decirles que sabía su identidad………… no……cómo crees……… ¿qué vaya dónde? ……… no me lo esperaba……… sí claro……… está bien……… OK……… sí nos vemos entonces………adiós……"

"¿Dónde te dijo Serena que fueras?" preguntó Mina

"No seas impertinente Mina……" la regañó Ami

"Es cierto Mina" concordó Lita, más segura ahora que sabía que Serena no la había traicionado

"Tranquila chicas, sólo voy a comprar unas cosas que me pidió Serena para cuando regrese con Rini"

"¿Podemos acompañarte?"

'Tengo que ir dónde Setsuna…… bueno pero ellas no saben quién es……… veré al niño, compraré unas cosas para simular y mañana saldré con Kevin y compraré el resto……… no creo que sea conveniente comprar ropa para niño frente a ellas' murmuró para sí Molly, mientras que a las chicas les contestó en voz alta "Sí claro………"

"Lo pensaste mucho……" la miró recelosa Ami

"Lo que ocurre es que primero voy a ver a una amiga……"

"En ese caso…………" empezó Lita pero fue interrumpida por Mina "No te preocupes nosotras te esperamos………"

Todas se le quedaron viendo a Mina perplejas por su desfachatez

"Bueno…… Vamos entonces………" no pudo menos que contestar Molly.

Continuará……………


	6. Una separación forzada

Nota:

Quiero agradecer a Silver Moonlight-81 (lean sus historias son buenísimas!) por ayudarme con el editaje de estos capítulos. Hace poco empecé mi post grado, y mi tiempo se ha visto reducido. Sin embargo pretendo terminar esta historia, y lograr subir el capítulo 15 finalmente!

A los nuevos y viejos lectores, gracias por seguir apoyándome.

Un beso

Yavanna

CAPÍTULO V: Una Separación Forzada………Aún te Amo

Serena se bajó del tren, si las chicas la hubiesen ido a recoger seguramente se hubieran sorprendido del cambio.

Estando en Yokohama había hecho algunos cambios en su forma de peinarse, durante un año había seguido peinándose como a su abuela le gustaba como le había prometido antes de morir, el peinado de la casa reinante del Milenio de Plata, pero ya se había acabado el tiempo de la promesa. Ahora se peinaría como a ella le gustaba… se había soltado el cabello, lo había cortado en forma de V en las puntas, los mechones que caían en su rostro los recogía a ambos lados con unos ganchos en forma de luna y una estrella en la punta…… aunque algunas veces usaba una diadema incrustada de piedras talladas como lunas, era una forma también de separar su identidad de Sailor Moon, algunos compañeros se habían fijado ya que sus peinados se parecían. También les había contado todo a sus padres, aunque a Luna le diese un ataque¿para qué seguir ocultando algo que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz? pero la sorprendida fue ella, ya lo sabían, Su padrino se los había revelado. La habían protegido durante todos esos años, Ahora era su turno de protegerlos a ellos, sus amigos, su futuro y a la Tierra su hogar.

Bajó al andén con Rini en una mano y en la otra el equipaje, no parecía una joven de 15 años en ese momento, parecía mayor, su mirada, su porte, la hacían verse como una joven de más edad. Caminaban para salir de la estación y buscar un taxi, no le había dicho a nadie a qué hora regresaba, quería estar sola con Rini cuando fueran a buscar a Aoshi a casa de Setsuna.

Justo en ese instante… se escuchó una voz por el altoparlante:

"Señoras y señores... la gerencia de la estación tiene el agrado de invitar a todos los niños y niñas que estén en espera a un refrigerio en el restaurante "Usagi & Mamoru"

"Serena, no hay taxis ¿por qué no vamos a comer un pastel?" le pidio Rini

"Está bien, así podremos esperar a que llegue uno"

Cuando iban llegando escucharon unos gritos y la voz de……

"Rayos aquí no están el conejo ni el cristal de plata" dijo Kermesite

"Te dije que no estaría aquí! Déjalos y vamónos antes que esas molestas sailors vuelvan a aparecer" comentó Berjerite

"Bueno igual no pueden hacer mucho" agregó Kalaberite

"¿cómo te atreves a decir que no podemos hacer nada?" se oyó la voz de Sailor Mars

"Es cierto, además ustedes tampoco han podido encontrar lo que buscan." Agregó Sailor Jupiter

"Dejémonos de tanto hablar y peleemos" les apresuró Sailor Mercury

"�¡Rayo creciente de Venus!"

"�¡Fuego de Marte!"

"�¡Trueno de Júpiter!"

"Espérame aquí y no te muevas hasta que regrese" Le dijo Serena a Rini, mientras la escondía en uno de los baños de la estación

"Sí" afirmó Rini

Serena se aleja corriendo y se transforma antes de entrar en el lugar del ataque. Cuando llega ve a las chicas peleando con un demonio, el cual no es más que un encargado del restaurante, poseído. Berjerite, Kalaberite y Karmesite ya se habían ido

"Burbujas de Mercurio"

"Espero que S. Moon regrese pronto" comentó Sailor Venus

"Es cierto con este ya son siete los demonios que hemos semi derrotado en el fin de semana, si no fuera por esa sailor que los encarcela en algún lado, seguirían haciendo destrozos" le apoyo Sailor Mars

"Es como si no se cansaran de atacar" agregó Sailor Júpiter

Serena viendo la situación desde una ventana en el piso superior decide actuar pero sin darle tiempo a sus amigas para que la encuentren. Así que desde las sombras se escuchó su voz

"�¡Por el poder de la Luna y la Princesa!"

Inmediatamente el demonio recupera su forma anterior al igual que los otros, en efecto Sailor Plut estaba allí, escondida y al ver a Serena abrió el túnel temporal y dejó salir a los otros monstruos congelados que había retenido en espera de que Serena regresase, y antes de que las chicas la puedan verla……… ya Serena estaba donde Rini y salían a buscar un taxi.

"Chicas" Comenzó Rei

"Creo que Serena nos debe una explicación, por qué no nos espero" continuó Ami

"Por qué no dejó que la viéramos" agrego Lita

"No entiendo por que no quiere hablar con nosotras Pero tiene que ir a mi casa por Luna, aunque sea para saber qué ha ocurrido últimamente, esperémosla allá." Recordó Mina

"Vamos entonces." Les apresuró Rei

Serena en tanto con Rini habían llegado a casa de Setsuna.

"Que bueno que ya llegó Princesa. El enemigo ha atacado varias veces, siguen buscando el conejo y el cristal de plata" le notifico la Sailor del tiempo

"Lo sé Setsuna. Pero no le voy a entregar nunca ni a mis hijos ni al cristal" contesto la joven princesa con determinación clara en su voz

Mientras ellas conversaban Rini jugaba con Aoshi.

"Ya me voy ¿Podrías averiguar quién es el enemigo y cómo liberar a mi yo futuro?"

"Buscaré en la Puerta del tiempo... Pero creo que tendrá que preguntarle a Luna y a los demás que han averiguado en estos días"

"Lo sé, No quería involucrarlas Pero sé que esta batalla no la ganaré a menos que estemos juntas, sin embargo trataré de protegerlas lo más que pueda"

"¿Está segura de lo que piensa hacer?" pregunto una no muy convencida Setsuna

"Ya tomé una decisión y no voy a dar marcha atrás, por el momento, a menos que encuentres una solución"

"Me pondré a trabajar ¿Cómo hará con sus clases y con Rini y Aoshi?"

"Sólo tendré que organizarme un poco, lo lograré Setsuna Hasta luego! Niños nos vamos, despídanse." Se despidió Serena

"Luna… Luna…" grito Mina

"Luna se fue chicas" respondió Artemis

"¿Se fue?" pregunto Rei

"Sí, a casa de Serena" afirmo el felino

"Es que¿vino por ella?" preguntó esta vez Ami

"No, vino Molly y le dijo que Serena había llegado y que las esperaba en la casa." Contestó Artemis

"Entonces ahora tenemos que ir dónde Serena" dijo inmediatamente Lita

"Sí, tenemos que llegar al fondo de este misterio" Le secundó Rei

"Sí�¡ Serena nos tiene que contar quién es su nuevo amor!" dijo una excitada Mina

"Mina no creo que sea eso" dijo cansadamente Ami

"Yo sí lo creo… si no¿por qué no le habla a Darien?" respondió con el mismo entusiasmo la Sailor del amor

"Deja de decir tonterías y vamos a casa de Serena." Le regañó Rei

"Entonces es por eso que te alejaste de todos" dijo Luna

"Así es Luna, Yo no recuerdo nada de un enemigo cómo este en el Milenio de Plata" respondió Molly

"Yo tampoco… no puedo creer que tengas dos hijos Serena" agregó la pequeña gata guardiana

"Yo tampoco Luna pero ahora los tengo que proteger."

"Las chicas seguro van a venir para ac�¿Qué les vas a decir Serena?" preguntó preocupada Molly

"Es cierto, las evasivas ya no funcionarán" agrego Luna

"La verdad o parte de ella."

Mira a los niños que juegan juntos…

"Molly Por favor recibe a las chicas mientras duermo a Aoshi, Rini, tú también a dormir ya es muy tarde para ustedes." Dijo Serena

"Pero no tengo sueño" respingó Rini

"Vamos" volvió a decirle con toda la calma y paciencia del mundo

"No puedo creer que Serena se comporte tan madura" Comento la gatita

"El descubrir que tiene dos hijos, más las responsabilidades del futuro de todos la han hecho madurar más rápido, lo que no sé si está bien es que haya despertado tan pronto el Guerrero de la Luna Al igual que mis recuerdos" comento preocupada Molly

"Creo que quien nos puede contestar esto es Plut"

"Ella no lo sabe"

"¿hablaste con ella?" pregunto algo sorprendida Luna

"Sí, le pregunte el otro día"

En ese momento suena el timbre insistentemente a riesgo de despertar a Aoshi que ya se había dormido

"Entren chicas y no hagan mucho ruido que si despiertan a Aoshi, Serena no podrá bajar en un buen tiempo." Les advirtió Molly

""�¡Vieron¡Serena tiene otro novio!" comento excitada Mina

"�¡Mina!" le reprimió Ami

"¿Quién es Aoshi?" pregunto la sacerdotisa

"Eso lo contestará Serena, esperen un poco" fue la única respuesta dada por Luna

"Tía Molly, mi mamá te pide que prepares un té, hola chicas… Hasta mañana" Rini le dio el recado a Molly y saludo cortésmente a las chicas

"�¿Mam�?" gritaron al unísono las chicas, ante la confesión de la pequeña Rini

"Bueno permiso voy a preparar el Té." Se disculpó Molly

Un rato después Serena baja las escaleras y cuando entra en el salón se encuentra con las miradas de reproche de las chicas que al verla cambian a una de sorpresa al ver su nueva apariencia.

"Hola chicas creo que se merecen algunas explicaciones, pero les agradecería que no alzaran la voz, me costó mucho poder dormir a Aoshi." Les saludo Serena

"Serena ¿quién es Aoshi?" pregunto curiosa por saber Ami

"¿y por qué Rini te dijo mam�?" agrego Mina

"Rini y Aoshi son hijos míos y de Darien en el siglo XXX" agregó Serena suspirando

"�¡Qué!" grito Rei

Se oye un llanto en el piso superior de la casa…

"Les pedí que no gritarán" dijo Serena exasperada

"Yo subo Serena, no te preocupes" se ofreció la pelirroja

Mientras Serena le cuenta lo que ya sabemos a las chicas, Molly intenta dormir a Aoshi de nuevo pero este no quiere, al final sale corriendo de la habitación y baja hasta donde esta Serena.

"Entienden por qué no quería involucrarlas, no quiero que Darien sepa aún lo de Rini y Aoshi, no es fácil para mí, sé que él desea tener una familia, pero no sé si está listo ahora, tampoco sé si me creería, apenas hemos empezado nuestra relación y aunque estuvimos juntos en nuestra vida anterior, para mí no es suficiente, soy Serenity pero a la vez no lo soy, yo no tengo sus experiencias ni sus sentimientos ni recuerdos, me enamoré de Darien por ser él, me enamoré de él siendo Serena Tsukino, sin pasado ni conocimientos de otras vidas" les contesto Serena con un tono suplicante

"Serena... Somos tus amigas" respondió inmediatamente Rei

"Tus aliadas" agregó Ami

"sabes que cuentas con nosotras" murmuró Lita

"Y que siempre te apoyaremos y pelearemos contigo pase lo que pase, es nuestro deber, nuestra decisión y además sé que Darien te ama y debes darle la oportunidad de conocer a sus hijos" agrego seriamente Mina

"es cierto Serena, la decisión debe ser de él" secundó la siempre analítica Ami

"no tomes una decisión por él, dale la oportunidad de ser él, de demostrarte que te ama por ser tú, de que desea tener una familia contigo, no con Serenity" le aconsejo la Sailor del fuego

"�¡Mami!" exclamó Aoshi

"Serena, lo siento lo intenté, pero te quiere a ti" se disculpó Molly

"No hay problema... Aoshi vamos a dormir."

"No quero, yo quero un cuento"

"Aoshi"

Serena se lleva al niño a la habitación……

"Vieron lo bien que se ve Serena con ese peinado" comentó Mina

"Es cierto se ve más madura" dijo Lita

"Aún así no me parece justo lo que va a hacer con Darien"

"Sólo quiere protegerlo Rei, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo" comentó la Sailor de la Sabiduría

Después de un largo silencio, en donde todas estuvieron pensando sobre los últimos acontecimientos……

"¿Pero quién es el conejo?" preguntó intrigada Ami

"El conejo es Aoshi lo supe gracias a una de mis pesadillas" le suplió Serena ya que entró justamente en ese instante a la habitación

"¿Otra?" preguntó intrigada Luna

"Sí, la tuve el día que apareció, fue por eso que lo reconocí cuando vagaba por el parque sólo"

"Pero por qué lo quieren"

"Por que el cristal de plata del futuro está dentro de su cuerpo" respondió Serena a la Sailor de la sabiduría

"�¿Qué!" dijeron todas al unísono ante la revelación de la joven princesa

"Así es, no sé para qué lo quieren, pero no voy a dárselos, Además Aoshi sólo tiene la mitad del cristal"

"No entiendo, cómo que sólo tiene la mitad" preguntó Luna intrigada ante tal declaración

"Sí, la otra mitad la tiene Rini"

"Entonces hay que proteger a los dos" afirmó Ami

"hay que vencer al enemigo" agregó Lita

"Pero no está aquí" les recordó Mina

"Así es está en el futuro, pero desde hace días tengo la impresión que es un enemigo que ya hemos vencido antes o alguien que ya conozco, por eso le pedí a Plut que investigara en la Puerta del Tiempo, Luna quiero que tú y Artemis investiguen también en los libros del Milenio de Plata, Tendrán que ir a la Luna antes del Eclipse de la próxima semana" les confirmó Serena

"¿Por qué antes del Eclipse?" pregunto Rei

"Por que por lo que puedo recordar, el eclipse de luna los hará más fuertes si consiguen el cristal"

"El cristal estaría en su máximo poder esa noche" dijo tentativamente Ami

"Así es, debemos conservarlo" afirmo Serena

"No entiendo ¿por qué estaría en su máximo poder?" preguntó Mina algo desconcertada

"Claro... la tierra estará más cerca de la Luna y el poder del cristal se intensificará………" dijo pensativamente Lita

"pero no de energía positiva sino de energía negativa" completó Ami

"Así es" confirmo Serena sus teorías

"Viajaremos esta noche que es luna llena. Hasta luego chicas" declararon ambos gatos lunares

"Cuídense" les dijo Serena

En ese momento tocan a la puerta……..

"Es extraño, No espero a nadie" dijo Serena

"Profesor Kamiya, Kevin, pasen" dijo Molly dejándolos pasar

"Padrino, Kevin" saludo Serena a los recién llegados

"Buenas noches chicas" les saludo amablemente Kevin

"Buenas noches Sailors" Saludo el Prof. Kamiya

"¿Cómo sabe quiénes somos?" dijeron las inners al unísono

"El profesor Kamiya es el Guerrero de la Luna, mi protector y guardián" explico Serena

"Y yo soy" se transforma, al igual que el Príncipe Endimión sólo que con color verde y marrón "el Guardián de la Naturaleza, soy el consejero del príncipe Endymion o Darien, aunque aún no lo sabe" explico Kevin

"No entiendo, Por qué están aquí" pregunto Rei

"Es cierto" secundo Lita

"Acaso el enemigo"

"Es más fuerte de lo que creen y la Princesa está en peligro, aquí y en el futuro" termino de decir el Prof. Kamiya por Ami

"Pero para qué quieren el cristal de plata" preguntó Mina

"No sé pero creo que quien lo busca es la Princesa del Planeta Vega la anterior prometida del Príncipe, siempre quiso vengarse, pero no sé con quién pueda estar aliada" replico Kevin

"Esto se está complicando demasiado. Tengo que proteger a mi familia, mañana hablaré con Darien" Serena declaró firmemente

"No creo que sea buena idea Serena, mejor cuéntale lo que ocurre, verás que entiende"

"No Rei, ya tomé una decisión" volvió a decir con un tono de voz que no dejaba espacios a discusiones

Serena había quedado con Darien de encontrarse en una cafetería diferente, en el centro de la ciudad, no quería que las chicas supieran donde estaría, tratarían de evitar que llevase a termino su decisión, pero mientras esperaba a Darien pensaba si sería lo correcto, lo amaba y mucho pero sabía que esta pelea era de ella, ella era quien tenía que defender el futuro de los dos aunque los demás no entendieran por qué, nuevamente pensó que quizás se equivocaba, pero al verlo entrar tan seguro de sí mismo, tan gallardo se dio cuenta que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que protegerlo, aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

"Serena" saludo Darien en cuanto vio a su novia

"Darien... Tenemos que hablar" dijo ella rápidamente

"¿Qué ocurre? Has estado muy extraña últimamente, traes un nuevo peinado, te ves muy bien"

"Gracias, pero sólo quiero decirte que lo nuestro se acabó" necesitaba salir rápido de allí si no, no podría hacerlo, le contaría todo y entonces todo lo logrado hasta ese momento se perdería

"Serena, estás segura de lo que dices" su voz era apenas audible, le dolían esas palabras la amaba demasiado

"Sí lo siento Darien, estoy muy confundida, no sé si te amo a ti como Darien o estoy enamorada del recuerdo de Serenity por Endimión, sé que somos una sola persona pero a veces dudo de mi misma. Y lo que es peor dudo de tu amor por mí, por favor compréndeme y dame un tiempo, sólo para reflexionar y ser más fuerte, por favor en esta batalla no pelees"

"�¡Serenaaaaaaaaaa!" gritó él desesperado

Serena se fue corriendo, cuando volteo la esquina paró un taxi y pidió que la llevaran a casa de Molly. En el trayecto sólo lloraba, lo amaba tanto pero ahora ya no lo podrían lastimar no le harían daño

Darien estaba completamente destruido, sentía que esas palabras que como espadas habían atravesado su corazón no eran ciertas. Pero alguna razón Serena había tenido, se trataría del nuevo enemigo, tenía que averiguarlo, no estaba dispuesto a perderla, renunciar a ella no estaba dentro de sus planes. Serena era la mujer de su vida, más ahora, su cambio no sólo había sido físico, y él se había dado cuenta. Ahora era una muchacha mucho más segura de sí misma, de sus aptitudes, podía conversar con ella de cualquier tema, la etapa de la niña caprichosa había desaparecido, si es que alguna vez realmente había sido caprichosa, recordó lo que le habían dicho las chicas de la abuela, recordó el velo de tristeza que muchas veces había notado en los ojos azules de Serena cuando le reclamaban alguna niñería, era claro que no lo hacía a propósito, es que no había superado todavía la pérdida de la abuela, era una forma simplemente de esconder el dolor que sentía y él mejor que nadie debería haberlo entendido, no era tarde él pudo sentir que a pesar de la frialdad con la que lo trató ella lo seguía amando, para él esa conversación no se había dado, se alejaría de ella pero cada vez que Sailor Moon lo necesitase, Tuxedo Mask estaría allí, no podía dejar de pelear por más que ella se lo prohibiese, él era el príncipe de la Tierra, y al igual que ella tenía una responsabilidad con su planeta.

Estaba tan embebido en sus pensamientos, que no vio cuando alguien más se sentó enfrente de él

"Príncipe Endymion" escucho una voz

"¿Kevin¿Cómo sabes quién soy?"

"Lo que ocurre es que yo soy su guardián, soy su consejero… digamos como lo son Luna y Artemis, y Molly de Serena y las chicas"

"No logro entender, Tú eres mi guardián" contesto Darien algo asombrado

"Así es, soy el Guardián de la Naturaleza" contesto Kevin

"Sabes lo que ocurre ¿verdad?"

"Así es, Serena me pidió que no le dijera nada, pero usted debe saber la verdad y tomar entonces una decisión al respecto para que luego lo recuperable no se convierta en un imposible." Respondió el guardián

Le contó todo lo que ya sabemos, de las pesadillas, excepto sobre Rini y Aoshi. Le habló del nuevo enemigo y el peligro que este representaba para el futuro.

"Entiendo, respetaré su decisión pero pelearé a su lado, aunque ella no quiera y le demostraré que mi amor es por ella Serena Tsukino y no Serenity, la princesa de la Luna."

"Sólo le pido que primero la escuche, nada ha sido fácil para ella, nada desde que empezaron esas pesadillas" le pidió a su príncipe

"Tengo la impresión que no me has contado todo"

"No me corresponde a mí decírselo, lo que no le he dicho sólo puede revelárselo la Princesa, es su decisión y es una prueba para usted" fue su única respuesta.

Habían pasado toda la semana peleando con Kalaberite, Karmesite, Berjerite y Petzite y los demonios de ellas y en cada pelea Serena se había mostrado más madura, más fuerte y capaz de tomar el liderazgo del grupo. Mientras ellas combatían Molly, Kevin y el Prof. Kamiya cuidaban de Rini y Aoshi. Darien acudía también a pelear, pero por más que lo intentaba Serena se iba antes de que pudiese hablar con ella, nunca esperaba el resultado de su poder, era como si supiese que el demonio no resistiría los efectos del halo de la princesa, las demás trataban de consolarlo y en la casa de Serena le pedían que recapacitar�, pero ella se mantenía firme y lo que más firmeza le daba era el ver a Rini y a Aoshi bien, sabía que si a ellos les llegaba a ocurrir algo no podría nunca perdonárselo a sí misma por ser débil. Ellos representaban su futuro, su futuro junto al hombre que amaba, al que estaba lastimando, pero por el cual estaba dispuesta a todo.

Esa noche debían regresar Luna y Artemis de los restos del Reino del Milenio de Plata. Todas estaban en casa de Serena, también el profesor Kamiya, Setsuna (Plut), Molly y Kevin quien mantenía a Darien informado de todo al fin y al cabo le debía más lealtad a él que a Serena.

"Deben llegar hoy, pronto habrá un eclipse"

"Serena no va a haber eclipse pronto, ya consulté el almanaque no habrá uno hasta dentro de 6 meses" le razonó la joven genio

"No aquí, en el futuro" le corrigió Setsuna

"Y ¿qué tiene que ver el futuro?" pregunto una confundida Mina

"Mucho, pelearemos en el futuro" contestó simplemente la Sailor de la luna

"�¡Pero no nos habías dicho eso!" dijeron exasperadas las inners

"Lo sé" respondió como si nada

Mientras tanto en el parque #10

"Llegamos. Apúrate Artemis... Nos deben estar esperando"

"Ya voy"

Ya en casa de Serena, estaban todos reunidos, Molly ayudaba a Serena en la cocina mientras las chicas cuidaban a Aoshi y Rini, esa noche habían hecho más desastres que nunca y además no querían ir a dormir

"Por favor Rini, Serena necesita descansar, por qué no van a dormir, les hará bien" decía casi en una suplica Rei

"No, no tengo sueño, quiero saber quién atacó a mi mamá en el futuro"

"Yo quero jugar" respingo el pequeño Aoshi

Serena aparece en ese momento por la puerta de la cocina

"Aoshi vamos a dormir te voy a contar un cuento…………… Rini tú también, mañana sabrás todo"

"Pero…………" se quejó Rini

"Pero nada, vamos" le cortó inmediatamente Serena

Las chicas vieron como ambos niños subían con Serena...

"No puedo creer lo que veo"

"¿Qué cosa Rei?" preguntó intrigada Ami ya que no había notado algo fuera de lo normal

"es que Serena me recordó a su mamá……… no ¿qué no quería ser como ella?" dijo Rei incrédula

"Bueno… la verdad es que con esos dos terremotos que se parecen a ella" replico Mina

"Oigan… y ¿no será que se parecen más a Darien que a Serena?" pregunto intrigada Lita

"No lo creo… nadie es tan inquieta como Serena"

"Hablando mal de mí otra vez Rei"

"Es que árbol que crece torcido… nunca su rama endereza"

"�¡Rei! Por qué siempre me molestas"

"La verdad………." comenzó Ami

"……………..nunca van a cambiar" terminó Mina

"Es como luchar contra la corriente" agregó Lita

"Ya llegamos" hicieron notar su presencia los felinos

"Qué bueno¿Encontraron algo?" respondió rápidamente Serena

En eso aparecen Molly, Kevin y el prof. Toshio desde la cocina con unas botanas…

"Sí, y Kevin tenía razón, es la princesa de Vega aliada con el Príncipe Diamante" respondió la gata negra

"¿Con Diamante?" pregunto Serena

"¿Quién es Diamante?" preguntó Ami

"Diamante es……" comenzó Serena pero fue interrumpida por Molly

"El anterior prometido de Serenity"

"El que dejaste por Darien" agregó Artemis

"Lo que pasa no es que lo haya dejado es como lo dejó" recordó Luna

"No habrás hecho lo que creo!" dijo Lita

"Serena no lo..." comenzó Rei

"�¡habrás dejado plantado en la iglesia!" termino de decir Mina sin creerlo aun

Serena por toda respuesta se puso roja recordando esas escenas de su vida en el Milenio de Plata……

"Sí chicas, la princesa Serenity lo dejó el mismo día del matrimonio, pero..." suplió Artemis por ella

"no fue la única, el príncipe Endymion rompió el compromiso dos días antes de su boda con la Princesa Akenoy de Vega" agrego Kevin

"�¡Darien hizo qué!" dijeron todas al unísono

"Entonces se están vengando de los dos" comento Rei "Serena debes hablar con Darien"

Continuará………………


	7. Enfrentando la Verdad

CAPÍTULO VI: ENFRENTANDO LA VERDAD 

**"**Serena, escúchame por favor, debes hablar con Darien"

**"**Rei, tiene razón, tienes que enfrentarlo, de verdad crees que se deje llevar por la idea de que le has sido infiel Serena, Darien puede ser muy posesivo, y quizás tenga celos irracionales. Pero si conoces las razones por las cuales se comporta de esa forma, por qué tú misma nos lo has dicho, aunque no lo has compartido con nosotras, no creo que no te vaya a creer, es imposible no ver el parecido de ambos niños tanto contigo como con él" trato de hacerle razonar Ami

"Además, él estuvo presente cuando apareció Rini la primera vez¿o no?" agrego Lita

"Sí, pero aún así, tengo miedo y mis pesadillas"

"¿Miedo a qué? A qué su relación los lleve a compenetrarse más? Y no crees que las pesadillas son de alguien que los quiere separar?"

"Mina tiene razón, hace varias noches que siento un aura maligna merodeando la ciudad, pero no he podido localizarla y el fuego sagrado sólo me ha mostrado sombras y una luna negra en cuarto menguante (N.A. La que tiene Diamante y los demás que pertenecen a la luna negra) quizás todo ello se relacione con tus pesadillas" comento Rei

"¿Y si le haces una lectura a Serena?" le pregunto Molly a la joven sacerdotisa

**"**Es muy buena idea, de esa forma podremos saber si las pesadillas son producto del enemigo o no." Agrego la gata negra

"Está bien, pero tomaré una decisión con respecto a lo de Darien después de la lectura y de acuerdo con lo que ella revele"

"Respetaremos tu decisión Serena, pero te digo lo mismo que te dijo la Reina Serenity poco antes de tu boda… escucha a tu corazón, te revelará las palabras de lo que realmente sientes y aunque el miedo pueda dominarte no dejes que mate el amor" le contestó el Prof. Toshio

Después de ello todos se fueron, dejando a Serena sola con sus pensamientos. Cerró todas las puertas de la casa y revisó todas las ventanas, estaba tan embebida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la sombra que desde el árbol de la calle de enfrente vigilaba sus movimientos.

"Serena te prometo escucharte y entenderte pero no me alejes de tu vida, Reina Serenity, por favor ayúdeme"

Dicho esto siempre mirando a la Luna, Darien regresó a su apartamento, de haberse quedado unos minutos más hubiera podido ver a Serena con Aoshi en brazos tratando de dormirlo nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se presentó junto a sus dos hijos en el templo Hikawa, a la hora prevista para sorpresa de Luna y las inner, incluso Mina estaba temprano, claro gracias a la ayuda de Lita que había pasado por ella ante la insistencia de Artemis, quien aseguraba no poderla despertar por más gritos y arañazos que le diese, además de que no quería volver a salir volando por la ventana del segundo piso. El Prof. Toshio, Molly y Kevin llegaron unos minutos después.

"Que bueno que llegaste Sere, pasa adelante por favor" hizo una pausa "Los demás pueden esperarnos aquí o en el salón de reuniones" les instruyó Rei

**"**Esperaremos aquí, así los niños podrán jugar un poco al aire libre" replico Luna

**"**Aoshi y Rini se portan bien, tiene que hacerle caso a sus tías y tíos está bien"

"Sí!" replicaron ambos pequeños al unísono a su madre, bueno futura madre

Mientras los demás cuidaban a los niños, Rei y Serena entraron al Salón del Fuego sagrado, allí, Rei se arrodilló frente a las llamas mientras Serena se recostaba en un futón.

"Serena quiero que te relajes, e intentes revivir una de tus pesadillas. Me dijiste que has tenido dos tipos distintos, unas como de alerta y otras de desastres. Empecemos con las de alerta, que según tú no son tan desagradables, sino más bien avisos." Le instruyo la sacerdotisa

"Está bien"

Serena empezó a respirar acompasadamente, tratando de relajarse lo más posible, a los cinco minutos pudo recordar vividamente uno de los sueños en donde se le revelaba la identidad de los niños y su futura vida familiar junto a Darien. Rei vigiló la respiración de Serena y al ver que está pasaba a un estado de trance, de profunda concentración supo que el momento había llegado. Se concentró en las llamas del fuego sagrado, y las utilizó como canal de comunicación con los sueños de Serena, los atravesó como una sombra y se adentró en lo más profundo del subconsciente. En ese momento divisó una luz, era la representación mental del cristal de plata, pues el lugar estaba cubierto de luz plateada y se sentía un enorme poder. Había alguien allí, Rei sentía la presencia de alguien

"¿Quién anda allí?"

"Sailor Mars no te preocupes no intento hacerle daño a la princesa" respondió una voz

"¿Quién eres? Revélate!" volvió a exigir una vez más

**"**No puedo, podría afectar el futuro y la batalla que se avecina sólo puedo decirte que soy Serenity, pero no soy Serenity" respondió la voz de nuevo

"¿Eres o no eres Serenity?"

"Soy del futuro y soy del pasado, quiero ayudar a la princesa, no debe alejarse de su alma, de su corazón o perderá la batalla, si no enfrenta sus temores antes del final... todo estará perdido"

"¿Quién eres? Por qué temes mostrarte?" volvió a insistir Rei

"No es el momento de que lo sepas, mi tiempo es prestado Sailor Mars, protege a la princesa, el futuro está en sus manos"

Con eso la voz se desvaneció y Rei se vio nuevamente fuera de su plano astral, en la habitación sentada frente al fuego sagrado. Serena también despertó y miró a Rei expectante.

**"**Rei¿qué fue lo que viste?" le pregunto Serena una vez despierta

**"**Escuché la voz de una mujer, muy cálida y dulce, me dijo que estaba ayudándote a encontrar el camino, su presencia no contiene energía negativa, parece provenir del cristal de plata"

"Ya veo, entonces sigamos, quiero saber de dónde vienen mis pesadillas, en realidad esos sueños no me parecieron nunca amenazantes, sino más bien reconfortantes"

Volvieron a tomar sus posiciones, esta vez Rei entonó un canto más poderoso, para resguardarse a sí misma y a Serena, no sabía qué podría encontrar, pero prefería estar prevenida.

Se vio nuevamente en el subconsciente de Serena, pero esta vez no había ninguna fuente de luz, todo era negro, de una oscuridad amenazante, sintió nuevamente una presencia y esta vez negativa

**"**¿Quién anda allí? Por el poder del fuego de Marte……te ordenó que te presentes ante mí!" Rei exigió con voz de mando

"Así que una de las patéticas Sailors Scouts decidió venir a visitarme finalmente, no pueden hacer nada en contra mía, nada, su princesa y su futuro pronto estará en mis manos, destruiré todos sus sueños" respondió la voz maligna

**"**No te lo permitiré! No dejaré que le sigas haciendo daño a la princesa!"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer para protegerla¿Lanzarme uno de tus patéticos hechizos, no van a funcionar conmigo, estoy y no estoy presente, soy el que soy y el que no soy, no soy de carne, pero lo soy, existo en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro, jamás podrán derrotarme." Replico de nuevo la voz

**"**Eso lo veremos, estoy harta de que me digas qué debo o no debo hacer" "Serenity!" exclamo Rei

En efecto Serena en su forma de Princesa se había materializado en su subconsciente, si para vencer esta batalla debía enfrentar sus miedos, entonces empezaría por enfrentarse a sus pesadillas, luego hablaría con Darien, pero ahora sólo quería librarse de este demonio o fantasma o lo que fuere, hacía noches que no dormía bien, sus ojeras empezaban a notarse, ya ni el maquillaje podía disimularlas, sostuvo el cristal de plata frente a su pecho y se dirigió a la voz

**"**No sé quién eres pero pagarás por haberme sembrado dudas, desconcierto y desconfianza, Rei quiero que lances uno de tus hechizos para repeler este demonio" Le comando Serena

"Por el poder del Fuego de Marte... yo te expulsó de este cuerpo" lanzo su hechizo Rei en su forma de Sailor Mars

"jajajajaja... ni crean que podrán conmigo!" inquirió la voz

**"**Sagrado Cristal de Plata expulsa el maligno que habita en mi cuerpo!" pidió Serena la cristal

La voz chilló de dolor cuando una gran luz surgió del cristal de plata y se impacto en su forma etérea justo donde el hechizo de Rei había atacado

"No... no puede ser... han ganado esta batalla, pero nos volveremos a ver... y esta vez no me ganaran tan fácilmente!"

Hubo una explosión y una luz cegadora, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Rei estaba nuevamente en el templo, miro hacia Serena quien se estaba reincorporando poco a poco

**"**Será mejor que reposes un poco antes de que llamemos a las otras y le contemos lo sucedido" hizo una pausa "es más yo también necesito descansar"

**"**Sí Rei, gracias... eres una gran amiga"

Una media hora después los demás vieron salir a ambas del salón con una expresión seria.

**"¿**Qué descubrieron?" pregunto Luna

"Mucho más de lo que esperábamos realmente"

**"**¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Lita intrigada por la respuesta de su amiga

¿Y es que esperábamos a alguien¿Por qué no me avisaron¿Es guapo!

**"**Mina por favor, no es el momento de pensar en esas cosas... Rei por favor, actualízanos sobre lo que acabas de descubrir" dijo Ami

"Bueno, por favor no me interrumpan, especialmente tú Mina... Como bien saben Serena, ha estado experimentando dos clases diferentes de sueños en las últimas semanas. Unos de tipo revelatorios, casi premoniciones, tranquilizantes y los otros, son pesadillas, sin ningún tipo de finalidad excepto la de crear angustia. Descubrimos que los primeros son enviados por alguien que quiere ayudarnos"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

"Es cierto, no debemos confiarnos, puede ser una trampa" secundo Artemis a Luna

**"**Podemos confiar en ella, quien quiera que ella sea, sé que no representa ningún peligro, el fuego sagrado me lo ha asegurado. Es alguien con una relación muy cercana a Serena, pero no es la Reina Serenity, sin embargo su aura es muy fuerte y su poder proviene de la luz. Su misión es ayudarnos a preparar el camino para la batalla final y ayudarnos a entender que sobrevienen pruebas para todas y la primera, es la de Serena y ya empezó. Lo que ella decida con respecto a sus sentimientos será definitivo en la batalla final. No sé qué pruebas nos esperan a nosotras, ni si serán ahora, pero habremos de enfrentarnos a ellas llegado el momento y debemos estar preparadas".

**"**Entonces debemos empezar a practicar más, no podemos perder la forma"

**"**Estoy de acuerdo con Mina, no podemos dejarnos vencer, el futuro está en nuestras manos y debemos luchar por él" agregó Lita

"¿Y qué descubriste con respecto a las pesadillas?" preguntó el gato blanco

"Eran enviadas por el enemigo, derroté la sombra de quien las estaba provocando, pero las consecuencias de ellas son visibles en la forma de actuar de Serena, yo creo que son su prueba, y es ella quien tiene que tomar una decisión ahora" explico Rei

**"**Quiere eso decir que ella está terminando con Darien, por unas pesadillas enviadas por el enemigo, mmm... es muy buena táctica, divide y vencerás" pensó Ami

Serena se había alejado del grupo para estar con Rini y Aoshi, los veía jugar alegres, y deseaba tanto compartir esa alegría con Darien, pero tenía miedo, sabía que las pesadillas eran una forma de separarlos, pero no podía negar que las mismas habían dejado a la luz sus inseguridades, sus temores más profundos. No dudaba del amor que sentían, dudaba de a quien estaba dirigido... a Serenity, Sailor Moon o la simple y sencilla sin nada especial Serena Tsukino? Y ella a quien amaba, al "Príncipe Azul", al héroe de la noche Tuxedo Mask, o al estudiante de medicina con un brillante porvenir, Darien Chiba? Tantas dudas, tantas preguntas, tantas respuestas.

"¿Serena? Estás muy pensativa ¿ocurre algo?"

"Molly, dime algo... crees que Darien me ame realmente?"

"Sí, si lo creo"

"¿Cómo puedes decirlo?

"Serena, sólo tengo que verlo a los ojos cuando te mira. Y no digas con que no sabes si te mira a ti o Serenity, es a ti a quien he visto mirando, y desde antes de que descubrieran la verdad sobre el pasado. Sabes, antes de que lo conocieras, yo ya lo había visto en el Crown hablando con Andrew y creo que ese día en que tropezaste con él, él buscaba como acercarse a ti. Quizás discutir sobre una nota o sobre tu peinado no fue lo más acertado, pero si hubieses visto su mirada cada vez que entrabas al Crown o cuando volteabas y te ibas después de una discusión con él, no estarías ahora pidiéndome un consejo. Créeme Serena, Darien te ama a ti."

Con eso Molly se alejo, dejando a Serena pensando.

**"**Minna, voy a hablar con Darien. Podrían cuidar a mis hijos por favor, no sé cuanto me voy a tardar. Necesito enfrentarme a mi destino."

Dicho esto dio la vuelta y antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo lo único que quedó a la vista fueron las puntas de ambas coletas al bajar las escaleras del templo.

**Continuará……………**

N.A.: Sé que no es muy largo, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Ya falta poco para poder actualizar los capítulos nuevos.

Yavanna


	8. Enfrentando las dudas

**Capítulo VII:**

**Enfrentando las dudas**

Serena caminó lentamente hacia el Crown, sabía que allí encontraría a Darien. Aclarar el pasado eso es lo que debía hacer y luego enfrentar el presente. '¿Por qué?' pensó '¿por qué debo enfrentarme a tantas pruebas? Por qué no puedo vivir mi vida igual que los demás... sin responsabilidades sobre el futuro de todos, sin preocupaciones ¿por qué yo¿Qué tengo de especial?'

Tan pensativa estaba que sin darse cuenta se encontró frente a las puertas del Crown... empezó a dudar, la gente la miraba como un bicho raro por mirar hacia la puerta pero sin decidirse a entrar.

"¿Está bien señorita¿Necesita algo?" le pregunto un peatón

"Ah! No señor, muchas gracias, sólo estaba pensando"

Dicho esto reunió todo su coraje y abrió la puerta. Darien y Andrew conversaban en una de las butacas al fondo del local y quien estaba en el mostrador era Unazuki quien al escuchar el tintinear de las campanas de la puerta volteó hacia ella y cruzó mirada con Serena.

"Hola Unazuki¿Has visto a Darien? necesito hablar con él y pensé encontrarlo aquí pero parece que me equivoqué."

"No, no te equivocaste. Está sentado allá atrás con Andrew" Unazuki contesto haciendo una pausa y continuo "se ve muy mal Serena¿estás segura que vale la pena terminar con él? Y además¿por qué lo haces? se nota que lo amas, y el te adora¿A qué le temes?"

"Ay, Unazuki! Si te contará... bueno esperaré que terminé de hablar con Andrew"

"No sé si debas esperar"

"Quizás tengas razón"

Serena dejó a Unazuki en el mostrador y se encaminó hacia donde veía a ambos jóvenes conversando. Estaban tan concentrados en su charla que no se dieron cuenta cuando Serena se acercó a la mesa.

"Andrew... hola!"

Darien y Andrew levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo y por poco se caen de sus asientos al ver quien era

"Ahhh!………Huuu……Hola Serena!" respondió algo nervioso

Serena no pudo aguantar la risa, lo cual la ayudo a relajarse un poco "jajaja… Deberían ver sus caras, bueno a lo que vine… Darien, podemos hablar por favor… es importante".

Darien la miró, y asintió no muy seguro de poder palabra en ese momento.

"Por qué no te sientas Serena" dijo Andrew y agrego "ya les traigo algo de tomar"

"No gracias Andrew, estoy bien así"

"Bueno… los dejo solos entonces"

Serena miró a Darien mientras se sentaba, quien tenía una expresión impenetrable en el rostro, parecida a la que tenía cuando solían discutir por todo 'para ocultar sus sentimientos' pensó 'esto no va a ser nada fácil… Selene, dame fuerzas'

"Darien, necesito explicarte por qué hice lo que hice, pero antes, podrías perdonarme por favor, no debí alejarme de ti, te amo y debí contarte antes sobre mis inseguridades y…"

Darien no la dejó terminar en menos de cinco segundos se levantó de su asiento se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos, para luego sentarse con ella sobre sus piernas mientras la besaba. Serena se fundió en su abrazo y en el calor de su cuerpo, mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas.

"Serena, no tengo nada que perdonarte, pensé que podría hacer que tus dudas desapareciesen, tan sólo ignorándolas pero me equivoqué. Y no necesito que me expliques tus dudas, yo también las tengo. Todos los días al levantarme doy gracias tan sólo por el hecho de que estés en mi vida, por permitirme formar parte de la tuya. Y quiero que sepas, que eres la princesa de mis sueños, la heroína que me salvó de mi mismo, pero ante todo eres mi Serena, mi cabeza de chorlito sin importar nada más"

"Darien soy yo quien le da gracias a la vida por ponerte en mi camino" sonrió y continuo "bueno el de mi examen y si yo te salvé de tus propios sentimientos, tú me salvaste de perderme en algo que no era… te amo, por ser mi príncipe, por ser mi héroe y por ser mi presumido favorito"

Permanecieron unos instantes más abrazados, para que luego Serena recordase que aún no terminaban de aclarar las cosas.

"Darien, podemos ir a otro lugar, lo que tengo que decirte es un poco más reservado"

Darien asintió y la puso de pié mientras él también se levantaba de la silla, se despidieron de Andrew y caminaron hacia el departamento de Darien. No habían terminado de entrar al departamento que sonó el teléfono.

"Moshi moshi… hola Rei… sí… aquí está, ya te la paso"

Serena tomó el teléfono, extrañándose de la llamada, no era asunto de las senshi, estaba segura de ello, de lo contrario hubiesen utilizado el comunicador

"Rei? Ocurre algo?… Sí…aún no… sólo que no tenga mucha azúcar por qué después no pueden dormir la siesta y creo que ustedes querrán descansar algo… sí lo sé… no es cierto, yo no era así… ok… pero llámenme si tienen algún problema… esta bien pónmelo"

Darien mientras tanto la observaba algo extrañado, nunca había observado una conversación entre Serena y Rei tan tranquila

"Hola coniglietto… hazle caso a tus tías… pronto, tesoro, pronto… ve a jugar sí… ja ne"

Cuando Serena volteó luego de colgar el teléfono, se encontró con un Darien muy curioso y bastante suspicaz

"Darien yo… es decir… Ahhh! no sé por donde empezar

Darien la miró divertido "¿Quizás por el principio?"

"Muy gracioso, pero sí, sólo prométeme que me vas a escuchar sin interrumpirme"

"Bueno" acepto su petición

"El día que Rini apareció por primera vez me sentí muy ligada a ella y no sabía por qué. Nunca la había visto y sin embargo ella me buscaba a mí, como sabes la encontré en la casa donde había hipnotizado a mi familia haciéndoles creer que era una sobrina. Esa noche tuve mi primera pesadilla"

Flash Back

_"Serena, despierta… Serena"_

_"¿Luna?"_

_Serena aún asustada, por la pesadilla, reconoció a su confidente y consejera_

_"He tenido un sueño muy extraño. Vi la ciudad distinta, cómo si fuese de cristal y vi a Darien y a mí en una casa" dijo y se corrigió al recordar el lugar "no como un palacio, y las chicas estaban con nosotros, de momento todo se volvió oscuro, cada vez más oscuro…. Todo lo que era de cristal se rompía, vi morir a las chicas y luego a Darien y yo…. No podía hacer nada… nada… nada, excepto correr" le conto a Luna entre lagrimas_

Fin del Flash Back

"Luna y yo no sabíamos qué pensar, parecía una especie de premonición, pero aún así no estábamos seguras, podía ser nada. Al día siguiente me reuní con Setsuna, o Sailor Plutón… sí, no me mires así, yo ya la conocía, durante una de las batallas contra ti (N.A.: ya saben cuando a Darien le lavaron el cerebro), la que tuvimos en el lago recuerdas? Bueno como ya tenía mis recuerdos o parte de ellos, pude reconocerla, al hacerlo ella me dijo que aún no era el momento de revelarse ante las demás pero que siempre estaría a para apoyarme. A partir de entonces fui recordándolo todo a la vez que me hacía más experta en el uso del Cristal, todo esto sin que Luna lo supiese… sin embargo no había dominado aún la fuerza y el poder del Cristal para cuando peleamos con Beryl, y pues bueno ya sabes lo que ocurrió" Serena calló un momento mientras miraba por la ventana del apartamento de Darien la puesta del sol.

"En fin, que eso no es tan importante ahora y no quiero que Luna se entere, hay muchas cosas aún que no deben saberse. Como decía, Setsuna prometió averiguarme quién era Rini, pues había sentido una leve perturbación en la Puerta del Tiempo y creía que quizás tuviesen relación ambos hechos. Esa noche tuve el mismo sueño"

Flash Back

_"Quizás lo haga, por cierto anoche tuve el mismo sueño, pero esta vez además de la oscuridad, me vi a mi misma buscando el cristal de plata desesperadamente mientras Darien se despedía de mi con un beso y se iba a la batalla… luego sólo gritos, llantos, un temblor. Y mi voz gritando -Pequeña Dama y Coniglietto salgan de aquí- Después de eso me desperté"_

Fin del Flash Back

"Esta vez lo comenté con Molly y Kevin, como sabes por que estoy segura que ya Kevin habló contigo, Molly era mi consejera personal, Arcoiris la dama de la luz, y Kevin es tu consejero, como ya sabes. Tampoco pudimos llegar a una solución, lo cierto es que esta vez el sueño tenía menos urgencia que el anterior y más paz, como tratando de explicarme algo. Esa tarde después de verlos en el templo y darles sus galletas, volví a reunirme con Setsuna, y ella me dijo que…" Serena calló y miró a los ojos a Darien, este seguía de pie mirándola fijamente, escuchando cada palabra, tratando de entender el significado de esos sueño él también, lo notaba en su semblante.

"Coniglietto? Pequeña Dama? Sabes lo que eso significa?" le pregunto Darien algo confundido

"Sí, y será mejor que te sientes amor, créeme que lo que te voy a decir no es nada fácil de asimilar" Darien la miró arqueando las cejas en confusión, pero al ver la mirada seria de su princesa correspondió a sus deseos y se sentó en el sofá al lado de ella.

"Setsuna me reveló que Rini, era… nuestra hija en el futuro, ella es la pequeña dama de mi sueño"

Darien quedó con los ojos en blanco por el shock "¿Nuestra hija?… tú hija… mi hija? NUESTRA HIJA!"

"Darien, amor tranquilízate, aún no termino"

"¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice, sabes de esto desde hace un mes y no me habías dicho nada, es que acaso pensabas que no tenía derecho de saber que tengo una hija, bueno nuestra futura hija?"

"Darien, por favor claro que tienes derecho de saberlo, pero cómo crees que me sentía yo… crees que ha sido fácil el poder decirte tenemos una hija y nosotros ni siquiera…" Serena calló abruptamente mientras un rubor intenso cubría su rostro, Darien dejo de hiperventilar y la miró… las últimas palabras resonaron en su mente _'………crees que ha sido fácil el poder decirte tenemos una hija y nosotros ni siquiera…' _al comprender el significado de lo que Serena había dicho, no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.

"Lo siento amor, no lo pensé, sabes que a veces me dejo llevar por mis impulsos, lamento haberte gritado. Sabes lo importante que es para mí una familia… es mi mayor deseo poder formar una junto a ti" le dijo él tiernamente

"Sí lo sé, pero aún no termino"

"¿Hay más?"

"Sí, Rini me contó lo siguiente cuando le dije que era su mamá"

Flash Back

_"Vine a buscar a Sailor Moon, para que te ayude en el futuro"_

_"¿Es que pasa algo malo?"_

_"Llegaron unas naves espaciales que atacaron la ciudad, querían llevarse a mi mamá, querían el cristal de plata para destruir este mundo, pero el cristal desapareció. Empezaron a destruir todo, hirieron a mi papá y las sailors en la batalla y mi mamá me dijo que huyera al pasado por la puerta del tiempo y buscara a Sailor Moon, que me quedara en casa Tsukino y que te pidiera ayuda" le contó con un tono melancólico la pequeña Rini_

Fin del Flash Back

"Las siguientes dos noches no tuve pesadillas, sólo sueños agradables, que de alguna forma los sentí muy reales y tranquilizantes, sentí que mis energías regresaban, a la vez que otros recuerdos, en el siguiente sueño, además de Rini vi un niño como de 4 años al que le entraba el Cristal de plata en el pecho……ese niño era… es mi conejito, o coniglietto, y también está presente en este tiempo, ese niño es…"

"¿Nuestro hijo?" le pregunto Darien sin creer lo que estaba escuchando

"Sí, es nuestro hijo y no dejes que el hecho de tener dos hijos se te suba a la cabeza, sabes que no soporto cuando empiezas a actuar como un egomaníaco"

Darien la miró entrecejas mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, no podía evitarlo… siempre había soñado tener una familia, y cuando conoció a Serena supo que ella sería la madre de sus hijos, aún antes de descubrir que ella era Sailor Moon y su Princesa, pero el confirmar que sus sueños se harían realidad era otra cosa… se sentía en el séptimo cielo, y sabía que aunque Serena no lo dijese ella también estaba feliz de ver cumplidos sus sueños.

"Lo siento amor y dónde están mis hijos ahora, quiero verlos"

"Ellos también, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido evitar que Rini te llame papá o que Aoshi"

"¿Aoshi?" le pregunto Darien

"Sí ese es su nombre, bueno que tal si los recogemos en el templo, están con Rei-tachi y necesito decir algunas cosas más ahora que ya aclaré todas mis dudas, pero esta vez todos debemos estar presentes. Además no quiero dejar a los niños más tiempo a solas con las chicas, no sé de lo que serían capaces…"

"¿Destruir el templo?" termino Darien por Serena

"No te burles que también son tus hijos y créeme cuando te digo que son peor que un cataclismo cielo, no querrás saber de lo que son capaces cuando tiene demasiada azúcar en su sistema, un youma es más tranquilo a su lado"

"No seas tan exagerada amor, todos los niños son inquietos"

"Darien, te estoy hablando de nuestros hijos, no de otros niños, Rini y Aoshi son el triple de activos de lo que era yo y créeme que eso lo dijo mi madre un día que se quedó a solas con Rini"

"Mmm… no recuerdo si era muy intranquilo, pero sí muy curioso, en el orfanato me gustaba explorar el jardín o los corredores, sin embargo muchas veces permanecía tranquilo leyendo un libro" Darien agrego recordando

"definitivamente son tus hijos! No puedo hacer que se queden quietos un minuto si los llevo a algún lado todo lo quieren saber, tocar,.Cuando me acuesto en las noches estoy sumamente agotada. Por suerte sólo quedan dos semanas de clases, a veces creo que deberías mudarte conmigo"

"¿Serena!" exclamo sorprendido Darien

"Y no pienses lo que no es, lo digo para que me ayudes… además mi padrino, el Guerrero de la Luna no te lo permitiría y sé que eres un caballero y no harías nada que me perjudicaría"

"Creo que antes de tomar una decisión debemos hablar con las demás no crees, sería muy feliz si pudiésemos estar juntos como una familia" le comento Darien

Dicho esto la besó, Serena podía tener tan sólo 15 años pero en su interior él sabía que habitaba una mujer, y aunque no lo dijese tenía miedo, sabía que la amaba, pero también sabía que desde hacía un tiempo sus hormonas también la extrañaban, su relación en el Milenio de Plata había sido mucho más intima de lo que los demás recordaban, es más estaba seguro que nadie sabía hasta que punto excepto él y Serena, y él no poder tenerla de esa forma ahora era una batalla diaria de autocontrol, que no quería perder, y no debía perder.

Serena no dijo nada más, tan sólo correspondió a sus besos de la misma forma, con la misma entrega y con la misma pasión… ella recordaba muy bien la relación que ambos habían tenido en el Milenio de Plata, y por lo que sentía en ese beso, sabía que Darien también, y no podía engañarse a sí misma, ella también deseaba llevar su relación un paso más allá, pero no podían no ahora que el cielo se le venía encima.

Continuará…………


	9. ¿Jugando a la casita o Aprendiendo a con...

**Capítulo VIII**

**¿Jugando a la casita o Aprendiendo a convivir?**

Serena y Darien llegaron en poco tiempo frente a las escaleras del templo. Una vez allí Darien sintió como Serena se detenía de golpe, la miró a los ojos y notó su nerviosismo, luego lo pensó bien y se dio cuenta que quien realmente se había detenido y estaba nervioso era él, y que Serena tan sólo estaba reflejando sus miedos esos enormes espejos azules que eran sus ojos.

"Serena………crees que……"

"Darien, no te preocupes te van a adorar………además me están volviendo loca todos los días pidiendo poder verte…"

"Eso no lo podemos permitir………qué haría yo si mi dulce princesa se fuera de mi lado?"

"Darien………"Serena besó suavemente a Darien en los labios para luego subir con él las escaleras del templo.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, el espectáculo que tenían enfrente los dejó con la boca abierta. En la entrada del templo se encontraban sentados Ami, Rei, Molly, Setsuna y Kevin con una expresión de completo agotamiento físico. Serena estaba a punto de preguntar qué ocurría cuando rodeando la casa aparecieron Rini y Aoshi corriendo y detrás de ellos Lita y Mina gritando………Serena deglutió al ver el estado en que estaban sus hijos……sólo de pensar en la cantidad de tiempo que tendría que pasar rogando que entraran en la ducha le empezó a dar dolor de cabeza. Darien por su parte no estaba seguro de nada……no estaba del todo seguro que esas dos figuras cubiertas de lodo (de pies a cabeza) fuesen unos niños……y más sus hijos. Miró a Serena y por la expresión de esta no tuvo dudas, sí eran sus hijos, y no supo por qué, pero imagino que la tarea de lograr que esos dos se lavaran no sería nada fácil.

Serena miró a Mina y a Lita y después de luchar consigo misma, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Darien para evitar que los demás escucharan sus risas. Darien la miró extrañado, luego sintió sus gemidos, y tardó un poco para reconocerlos como sonidos de risa; al levantar la vista observó el lugar, y entendió el por que de las risas de Serena, tanto Mina como Lita estaban igual o peor que los niños, no podía establecerse a ciencia cierta quienes eran los niños y quienes los adultos, recostada a un árbol una figura los observaba igual de divertida.

"Serena, podrías decirme quién es él? No recuerdo haberlo visto antes, pero los demás parecen muy tranquilos ante su presencia"

"Ese es mi padrino, Toshio Kamiya, es también el Guerrero de la Luna, mi Guardián personal……….o como le podríamos decir ahora mi guarda espaldas. No te preocupes por él, te respeta mucho y te considera alguien en quien puede confiar……además en el Milenio de Plata era él quien nos ayudaba a vernos……" le contestó Serena, ya más calmada.

Al terminar de decir eso, Serena no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo, y Darien de momento recordó todas las veces que gracias al Guerrero de la Luna había entrado a escondidas al palacio hasta llegar a los aposentos de Serenity.

"Lo que dudo mucho es que nos apoye de la misma manera que antes, recuerda que las cosas han cambiado mucho"

"Lo sé, pero también sé que nosotros no vivimos una vida normal………si las cosas han de suceder antes de lo que esperamos no podemos retrasarlas"

Darien la miró, había algo que ella sabía sobre el futuro que no había querido compartir con nadie, y probablemente no lo diría hasta que fuese realmente necesario. Serena lo besó rápidamente, y luego tomando una actitud más seria se dirigió al grupo que aún no se había percatado de la presencia de ambos.

"Parece que dejarlos solos no fue una buena idea………"

"Serena……Darien que bueno que llegaron……por favor……AYUDA!" el gritó de desesperación de Rei los sorprendió, hasta el momento únicamente Serena había sido capaz de alterar a la sacerdotisa.

Ante la sorpresiva exclamación de Rei, todos reaccionaron. Ami, Molly, Kevin y Setsuna se pusieron de pié inmediatamente, para luego caer sentados debido al cansancio. Mina y Lita detuvieron su persecución, y sin preámbulos se tumbaron en el piso con un "GRACIAS A DIOS!", Toshio sencillamente se acercó con una sonrisa al grupo.

Rini y Aoshi al ver a su mamá con la mirada tan severa y el rostro tan serio, supieron que estaban en problemas…………en muy serios problemas, hacia mucho tiempo habían aprendido que cuando mamá miraba de esa forma era mejor no decir nada y obedecer inmediatamente.

"Rini, Aoshi, quiero que busquen inmediatamente sus cosas………nos vamos a casa"

Luego que los niños entraron al templo, Serena relajó su rostro un poco…miró a sus amigos y no pudo menos que empezar a reírse nuevamente, cuando logró calmarse, no sabía si seguir riendo o gritar.

"Bien alguien que por favor me explique cómo es posible que mis hijos estén llenos de lodo………y por qué razón Lita y Mina están igual o peor"

"Estás segura que quieres saberlo?" preguntó algo cautelosa Ami

"Pensándolo bien……no" le contestó Serena frunciendo el ceño

"Pero yo sí" aclaró Darien mirándolas a los ojos

"Créeme cuando te digo que es mejor que nunca lo sepas Darien………es más yo creo que lo mejor es que nunca más hablemos sobre el tema" murmuró Kevin

"De acuerdo!" fue el unánime grito de las senshi que dejó sorprendidos a Serena y Darien.

Serena y Darien sólo los miraron y se encogieron de hombros, quizás era mejor no saberlo.

"Serena……" llamó Rini suavemente

No quiso llamarla mamá en frente de Darien, no sabía si ya todo se había arreglado, pero por si las dudas mejor era seguir fingiendo.

"Puedes decirme mamá Rini, tu papá ya lo sabe todo. Sólo espero que pueda verte bien debajo de todo este lodo. Dónde está Aoshi?"

"mami……enojada?" preguntó el niño

"No bebé, no enojada, triste por qué me espera una buena lavada. Aunque ahora que lo pienso………Darien……es tu turno"

Dicho esto empezó a descender las escaleras del templo con las cosas de los niños, mientras Darien miraba con temor las dos figuras de lodo que eran sus hijos.

'Cómo pudo dejarme solo? Bueno supongo que lo mejor será decir algo y luego llevarlos hasta la casa de Serena para cambiarlos y………' pensó Darien dejando escapar un suspiro, no había más remedio.

"Supongo que en casa me contaran qué fue lo que ocurrió……Ahora vamos, no creo que su mamá nos espere mucho tiempo. Y yo quiero ver a quien se parecen, todo ese lodo no me deja verlos"

Darien tomó ambos niños de la mano y se despidió de los demás. Al pie de las escaleras los estaba esperando Serena. Los cuatro se dirigieron juntos a la casa. Cuando llegaron entraron directamente al baño.

Serena preparó la tina de baño, mientras Darien desvestía a los niños y acumulaba la ropa llena de lodo seco en una esquina, lista para llevarla a lavar una vez terminaran con los niños.

"No quiero bañarme………no…no……no" empezó a quejarse inmediatamente Aoshi

"Aoshi, te vas a dar un baño como mamá te dijo y no quiero oír excusas de ninguno de los dos. Está claro" dijo Darien seriamente tratando de no mostrar en su rostro lo divertido que le parecía todo el proceso

"Sí, papá."

"Rini?"

"Sí, papá"

Serena le sonrió a Darien, ciertamente no era la forma como hubiese querido que conociese a sus hijos, pero quizás así era mejor. De esa forma ya sabía lo que debía esperar, incluso el que los demás hubiesen pasado por esa experiencia haría más fácil el explicar por qué era mejor que Darien se mudase con ellos. Aunque no estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría su padrino……lo cierto es que a ella aún le faltaba un año para llegar a la edad de consenso, de lo que no estaba segura era cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de controlarse. Y ciertamente el tener a Darien cerca no sería nada fácil, ella había notado ya el gran esfuerzo que él hacía, si hubiesen vivido en otra época probablemente ya estarían casados……por qué su madre decidió que renaciesen en el Siglo XX, 1000 años después del Milenio de Plata nunca lo entendería.

Darien le sonrió, y luego se llevó la ropa de los niños a la lavandería para ponerla inmediatamente a lavar. Serena en tanto metió a Aoshi y a Rini dentro de la tina, y empezó por retirar el lodo del cuerpo de ambos. Cuando Darien regresó sólo quedaba por lavarles el cabello. Para ello retiró la tapa que retenía el agua y abrió las llaves de la ducha; así mientras ella se ocupaba del cabello de Rini, Darien terminaba con Aoshi.

"Darien, una vez termines, puedes encontrar ropa para Aoshi encima de la cama en mi recámara"

"Esta bien. Vamos campeón, dejemos que mamá termine con tu hermana y así me ayudas a preparar un chocolate caliente"

"Sí!"

"Sólo no le pongas mucha azúcar amor………de lo contrario ni tú ni yo podremos dormir esta noche"

"Hiper?" preguntó el asomándose a la puerta del baño

"Más que hiper……" le contestó con una sonrisa

"Gracias por el aviso"

Darien se fue con Aoshi, y Serena se quedó terminando de sacar el lodo del cabello de Rini, para luego lavarlo y desenredarlo. Cuando terminó la llevó a su antigua recámara donde había colocado dos camas, una para ambos niños, ella se había mudado a la recámara de sus padres, no sólo era más grande sino que tenía balcón lo cual hacía todo mucho más fácil si tenía que salir de noche cuando fuese necesario.

Después que terminó con Rini, la envió al salón con Darien, mientras ella se daba una ducha y se cambiaba.

Cuando Darien vio a Rini bajar sola se sintió intranquilo, dónde estaba Serena, luego escuchó la ducha y se tranquilizó. Al rato Serena bajó, y la escena que encontró en el sofá por poco y la lleva a las lágrimas. Darien estaba entre Rini y Aoshi, los cuales habían decidido ver una película, pero el cansancio del día los había vencido y se habían quedado dormidos sobre el regazo de Darien, quien con los ojos cerrados les acariciaba las cabezas. Serena se acercó lentamente por detrás del sofá y sin despertar a los niños, besó a Darien suavemente. Éste abrió los ojos y sonrió.

"Hola amor. Te sientes mejor?"

"Uhu! Quieres llevarlos arriba? De esa forma podemos hablar con más calma los demás no deben tardar en llegar"

"Está bien. Sólo guíame"

Dicho esto, tomó a ambos niños en brazos y con Serena por delante subió las escaleras. Serena abrió la puerta de su antigua recámara y le indicó a Darien donde poner a cada niño. Luego de acomodarlos, besó a ambos en la frente y salió dejando a solas a Darien con ellos. Darien los observaba a ambos, no podía creer que tuviese la suerte de tener dos hijos con la mujer que amaba, alejó un mechón de cabello de la frente de Aoshi, le arregló las cubiertas y lo besó en la frente. Cuando volteó hacia donde Rini, le pareció ver a Serena, no había dudas sobre lo hermosa que su hija sería cuando creciese, sonrió ante tal pensamiento esperando no ser tan sobre protectivo como el padre de Serena, pero algo en su interior se burló de él; siempre sonriendo besó la frente de su hija y bajó las escaleras, siempre pensando en cuando podría llevar a cabo sus deseos de formar una familia.

Cuando llegó al salón encontró a todos esperándolo. Se sentó al lado de Serena, quien de una vez tomó una mano entre las suyas.

"Bueno Serena, para qué nos reuniste con tanta urgencia?" preguntó Rei

"Es cierto, sabes que dentro de poco empiezan los exámenes finales y no quiero correr el riesgo de fracasar el año si no estudio lo suficiente, hay mucho material que aún me falta por dominar" dijo Ami sin levantar la vista del libro que tenía en sus piernas

"Ami! Por favor si hay algo de lo que todos estamos seguros es de que nunca fracasarás el año………" le dijo Mina

"Es cierto……Pero, regresemos al tema que nos interesa……qué nos quieres decir, Serena?" trató de calmar a ambas Lita

"Cómo se habrán dado cuenta para mi no es nada fácil manejar a dos niños tan inquietos. Entre la escuela, las senshi y el trabajo de ama de casa, yo sola no puedo. Necesito ayuda"

"Pero y nosotras qué podemos hacer? Tenemos las mismas……bueno casi las mismas responsabilidades que tú" comentó Lita algo perpleja

"Lo cierto es que durante las clases normales no tengo problemas, pues Rini está matriculada en la escuela primaria, y Aoshi lo matriculé en maternal ayer. El problema es en las tardes cuando tengo mi curso de italiano………cuando haya algún problema que nos requiera a todos y cuando esté sola con ellos en casa. Lo que ustedes vivieron hoy es tan solo una muestra de lo terribles que son"

"Bueno Sere……qué propones?" la miró Rei, a sabiendas de que Serena ya tenía una respuesta y sólo quería la opinión de todas

"Princesa, no sé si esté bien lo que planea, los sucesos podrían precipitarse………" trató de intervenir Setsuna

"Más de lo que ya está? Setsuna, tú y yo sabemos que Aoshi no debió regresar en el tiempo, tú misma me lo dijiste. Sólo con ese suceso las cosas cambian. No podemos pretender seguir el mismo patrón de comportamiento ni el mismo plan de ataque contra la Familia de la Luna Negra. Ellos quieren atrapar a mis dos hijos………y créeme no lo voy a permitir, así el futuro se me venga encima dos o tres años antes"

Setsuna no dijo nada, sabía que Serena tenía razón, la turbulencia en la puerta del tiempo se había estabilizado, y los sucesos que llevarían al establecimiento de Cristal Tokyo habían subido algunas modificaciones, incluyendo la vida de todas las sailors.

Toshio miró a Serena, y supo lo que planeaba, también sabía que para poder lograrlo necesitaría cambiar más cosas de su vida de lo que probablemente estaba dispuesta a ceder………pero tenía razón, no había otra forma. Ninguno de ellos podía ayudarla más de lo que podría hacerlo Darien……y de alguna forma él sentía que la Reina Serenity, había planeado las cosas de esa forma a espaldas de la misma Sailor Plutón.

"Qué es lo que piensas hacer Serena?" preguntó Luna al verla tan pensativa

"Creo que lo mejor es que Darien se mudé conmigo"

Todas las chicas quedaron mudas, los únicos que no parecieron afectados por la noticia fueron Setsuna, Toshio e increíblemente la propia Luna y Artemis.

"En efecto ya lo había pensado, pero no pensé que tuviese que ser tan rápido" concordó la gatita

"Pero y tus padres?" preguntó Ami

"De eso puedo ocuparme yo. Eso sí, necesitaré un poco del poder del Cristal de Plata" intervino Toshio suavemente para no alterar más los ánimos de las inner que no entendían realmente el por qué los demás tomaban una sugerencia como esa tan a la ligera.

"Qué planeas hacer padrino?"

"Convencerlos de que le alquilaron la casa a una pareja de jóvenes esposos y que su hija Serena se encuentra en un intercambio estudiantil en Europa. De esa forma lo único que tendremos que preocuparnos será por las cartas. Cuando la amenaza desaparezca y los niños regresen a su tiempo, pues les devolveremos sus memorias, y claro les daremos unas cuantas donde crean que fuiste a verlos durante unas cuantas semanas de las vacaciones. Eso si no ocurren otros cambios inesperados"

Lo último lo dijo mirando seriamente a ambos. Serena y Darien no pudieron sino sonrojarse, el mensaje había sido bastante claro.

"Y dónde dormirá Darien?" preguntó curiosa Mina

"En la habitación de Samy" la respuesta tajante de Serena no dio pie a ningún otro tipo de sugerencia por parte de Mina

"No quiero parecer desconsiderada ni alcahueta. Pero no creen que para los niños será muy difícil ver que su mamá y papá no duermen juntos?" la pregunta casi inaudible de Molly dejó a más de uno pensando

"Es cierto. Están muy pequeños, y aunque sean muy inteligentes son muy susceptibles a los cambios. Bastante con lo que están viviendo al ser lanzados a otra época, para que también cambien las cosas entre sus padres" agregó Kevin

"Tienen razón, los niños necesitan algo de continuidad" confirmó Rei luego de pensarlo

"No quisiera decir esto pero, Serena………… Molly y Kevin tienen razón"

"Es cierto, no sabemos cuánto los pueda afectar ver que sus padres no llevan la misma relación. Hasta ahora lograste mantenerlos tranquilos diciendo que Darien estaba de viaje, y aunque Rini haya visto que no viven juntos no ha dejado de preguntarle a Luna por qué, desde el momento que supo que eras su mamá Serena" Artemis que hasta entonces había estado bastante callado dejó oír su opinión.

Serena se levantó del sofá. Ella sabía, al igual que Darien, que una vez empezasen a fingir, regresar a la normalidad no iba a ser nada fácil, sin olvidar que una vez estuviesen solos, no sería nada fácil controlar los impulsos………desde hacía más de tres meses, estos eran cada vez más fuertes. Serena miró a Darien y vio en sus ojos la misma preocupación y el mismo temor, pero a la vez amor y comprensión y la seguridad que sin importar lo que sucediese estaría a su lado sin importar nada.

"Princesa, sé muy bien cuáles son sus temores. Pero estoy seguro que todo lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante debe tener un propósito de lo contrario no estaríamos decidiendo sobre este tema" trató de aplacar sus temores su padrino

Serena asintió, luego miro a Darien quien afirmó también.

"Está bien. Darien se quedará conmigo en la recámara que era de mis padres. Padrino, y cuando vas a hablar con mis padres"

"Ahora. Sólo transfórmate en Serenity" le dijo Toshio

Serena hizo lo que su padrino le pedía, cuando volvió a ver a su padrino este también se había transformado en Guerrero de la Luna

"Ahora Princesa, concéntrate en tus padres. Ellos ya saben quién eres, así que sólo transmíteme el cariño que sientes hacia ellos, a la joya de mi pisa corbatas yo me encargaré del resto"

Serenity hizo lo que se le pedía y luego de que el cristal de plata brillase intensamente por unos instantes, este lanzó un rayo de luz hacia la joya azul del pisa corbatas, la cual absorbió todo el poder necesario. Segundos después ambos eliminaron su transformación.

"Bien, ahora me voy. Mañana temprano me iré a Yokohama, veré a tu familia y regresaré en la tarde. Lo que aconsejo es que Darien se mude hoy mismo"

"Estoy de acuerdo con el Sr. Toshio. Que Molly y Kevin se queden aquí con Serena y los niños, mientras los demás vamos con Darien por sus cosas" sugirió Rei

Dicho esto, Darien besó a Serena y salió junto a las chicas rumbo a su apartamento.

"Setsuna, creo que será mejor que despiertes a las outers. Necesitaremos de Neptun, Saturn y Uranus" dijo Serena volteando a ver a la sailor del tiempo

"Estás segura?" preguntó esta algo sorprendida

"Por completo"

"Qué tanto más recuerdas Serena?" preguntó luna asustada

"Qué tanto sabes sobre el pasado?" agregó Artemis igualmente afectado

"Todo. Lo sé y lo recuerdo todo. Y pienso que ha llegado el momento de que la corte esté al completo"

"De veras crees que sea necesario?" insistió Luna

"Sí. Diamante y Akenoy son muy poderosos. Pero presiento que hay una fuerza negativa mayor detrás de los deseos de ambos. No quiero correr riesgos" contestó Serena mientras veía pensativa hacia el jardín

"Entonces me apresuraré"

"Busca a Faetón también por favor. Dile que ha llegado el momento" agregó Sereena antes de que se fuera Setsuna

"Faetón?" preguntó Artemis sorprendido

"Sí. Necesitaremos mucho más que el poder de las senshi" contestó con el mismo velo de misterio en su voz Serena mientras los demás trataban de entender y en algunos casos recordar.

Continuará…………


	10. Un paso más en nuestra relación

**_Nota de la Autora_**

_Hola a todos………lamento haberme demorado tanto con este capítulo, pero créanme que no fue para nada fácil………entre los capítulos finales de Mi Corazón Tu Hogar, la traducción del mismo al italiano, el nuevo fic (que ya lleva 38 páginas, pero aún no subo) y mi Tesis………he estado sumamente enredada………en fin………con tanto redactar, creo que voy a intentar escribir un libro………¿qué opinan?_

_Quiero agradecer profundamente a mi gran amiga, y cuñada_**_J_**_, Serekino por ayudarme con la última escena (Total inspiración de ella), Amiga eres magnífica, sin ti probablemente aún estaría en pañales con este capítulo._

_Sin más, los dejo con este capítulo, y si no leyeron esta nota………no importa……al fin y al cabo lo importante es la historia………_

**_Yavanna_******

****

****

****

****

****

**_En el capítulo anterior………………_**

_"Qué tanto más recuerdas Serena?" preguntó luna asustada_

_"Qué tanto sabes sobre el pasado?" agregó Artemis igualmente afectado_

_"Todo. Lo sé y lo recuerdo todo. Y pienso que ha llegado el momento de que la corte esté al completo"_

_"De veras crees que sea necesario?" insistió Luna_

_"Sí. Diamante y Akenoy son muy poderosos. Pero presiento que hay una fuerza negativa mayor detrás de los deseos de ambos. No quiero correr riesgos" contestó Serena mientras veía pensativa hacia el jardín_

_"Entonces me apresuraré"_

_"Busca a Faetón también por favor. Dile que ha llegado el momento" agregó Serena antes de que se fuera Setsuna_

_"Faetón?" preguntó Artemis sorprendido_

_"Sí. Necesitaremos mucho más que el poder de las senshi" contestó con el mismo velo de misterio en su voz Serena mientras los demás trataban de entender y en algunos casos recordar._

**Capítulo IX**

**Un paso más en nuestra relación**

_Serena y Molly subieron inmediatamente al cuarto para arreglarlo. Debían mover las cosas de Serena, para hacerle espacio a la ropa y los objetos de uso personal de Darien._

_"Serena, cómo piensas arreglártelas para evitar que las hormonas te dominen?"_

_"No tengo idea Molly. Pensé buscar un médico de confianza y empezar a tomar anticonceptivos…………pero, no sé"_

_"Mmmmm………es un poco arriesgado. Además de que desconocemos los efectos de las pastillas en tu sistema, recuerda que nosotros no tenemos la misma estructura corporal que los demás…………"_

_"Lo sé………quizás el Cristal de Plata, pueda ayudarme……debió existir algún método anticonceptivo en el Milenio de Plata…………"_

_"Sí……"_

_Terminaron de acomodar la ropa, dividiendo el armario en dos, casi de la misma forma como lo dividían Ikuko y Ken. Cuando bajaron, Serena recordó algo y se dirigió a Kevin._

_"Kevin, quiero que me ayudes……bueno en realidad a Darien a convertir el cuarto de Samy en un estudio"_

_"Un estudio?"_

_"Sí. Verás creo, que va a necesitar un lugar donde poder estudiar sin que los niños hagan ruido, y pues es el mejor lugar..."_

_"Y tú?" preguntó Molly_

_"Pues habremos de turnarnos"_

_Con eso los tres se dirigieron a arreglar el cuarto de Samy, cuando Darien y los demás llegaron se sorprendieron del silencio con el cual los recibió la casa. Sin embargo luego de poner las cosas de Darien en el piso del recibidor, escucharon las voces de Serena, Molly y Kevin bajando las escaleras._

_"Sí, pero no estoy seguro de que haya sido buena idea esa vez Serena……si mal no recuerdo, Mars no te habló casi por un mes……" se escuchó la voz profunda de Kevin_

_"Pero le gustó………y puede decirse que valió la pena………"_

_"No sé………honestamente Serena, de verás crees que pasar un mes sin que ………" se escuchaba Molly tratando de razonar con Serena_

_"De qué hablan? Y qué ocurrió para que no le hablara a Serena por un mes?" preguntó curiosa Rei_

_"Uh……de nada, no te preocupes………por cierto hace cuánto llegaron?" preguntó tranquilamente Serena como si no hubiese dicho nada sospechoso_

_"No hace mucho………y qué hacían aquí?" preguntó Darien evitando que Rei insistiese_

_"Serena pensó, que podrían convertir el cuarto de Samy en un estudio, para evitar problemas con los niños, en el caso que tanto tú o ella necesitasen un poco de silencio para concentrarse en sus estudios………" le informó Kevin_

_"Es muy buena idea Serena………crees que a tu hermano no le moleste?" preguntó Ami asomándose a la habitación_

_"Lo dudo mucho, se llevó todas sus cosas, y lo que no pudo lo regaló o lo vendió. Lo único que dejó fueron las paredes y la puerta acondicionadas con protectores contra el ruido exterior y el intercom…………" dijo Serena como si fuese lo más normal del mundo tener una recámara acondicionada de esa forma_

_"A prueba de ruido?" inquirió Rei_

_"Iintercom? Acaso tu hermano estaba loco o qué?" agregó sorprendida Mina_

_"No, pero se decía que no quería que nada interfiriera cuando él estaba trabajando en el sonido de un cd o un video…………y para no molestarlo, y que sus trabajos no molestasen mi padre le acondicionó el cuarto" contestó tranquilamente Serena no viendo nada raro en ello_

_"Vaya…………un tratamiento muy especial………perdón, Serena, no fue mi intención" comentó Lita_

_"Tranquila Lita, al igual que él yo tuve mis lujos…………"_

_"Oh sí…………la palabra exacta para definirlos……" comentó Molly interrumpiendo a Serena_

_"Cierto………un teatro en casa……karaoke………una Laptop………en fin que lo que se gastaron en acondicionar el cuarto de tu hermano tú te lo gastaste en tecnología de punta………" completó Kevin_

_Serena por toda respuesta le sacó la lengua!_

_"Bueno muchachos, les agradezco a todos por su ayuda la verdad no creo que hubiera podido sola con todo esto"_

_"No agradezcas tanto y recuerda que pasado mañana, empieza la feria de la escuela, y el día jueves debes llevar el arroz con curry……" le recordó Molly_

_"Sólo a mi…………recuérdame nunca acercarme a Takeshi el próximo año………de lo contrario estaré haciendo arroz con curry para la graduación……" dijo Serena tras un suspiro_

_"Pero no puedes negar que te encantó que te lo pidieran…………o no?" bromeó Kevin_

_Serena no dijo nada sólo sonrió y fue a ayudar a los demás con las maletas y cajas de Darien. Al rato habían acomodado todos los libros y la computadora de Darien en el estudio………y gracias a Kevin la conectó en red con la de Serena, de esa forma ambos tenían acceso a Internet a la vez de ser necesario._

_Cuando llegó el momento de arreglar la ropa, fue todo más sencillo, lo hicieron entre los dos, ya solos pues tanto Molly como Kevin y las chicas se habían retirado._

_"Si quieres puedes darte una ducha, yo arreglaré las sábanas para dormir mientras tú te arreglas………"_

_"Estás segura? No necesitas ayuda?"_

_"No amor, ve……debes estar agotado con la mudanza……yo puedo sola…………eso sí te advierto, no te rías de mis sábanas……….no tenía planeado compartir mi nueva recámara tan pronto………"_

_"Déjame adivinar………todo es color rosa……o blanco con flores…………"_

_Serena no dijo nada y sencillamente lo empujó hacia el baño……con su pijama y todo……… cerró la puerta detrás de él y se dirigió a cambiar las sábanas._

_Unos quince minutos después Darien salió del baño, y encontró el cuarto vacío, decidió buscarla y la encontró en la recámara de los niños. _

_"Ya puedes usar el baño, por que imagino que también estás agotada, y quieres dormir………"_

_Serena lo miró, le sonrió, y luego de besar las frentes de sus hijos, se dirigió hacia el baño donde se duchó rápidamente y luego al entrar a la habitación decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos………Darien estaba recostado leyendo un libro……_

_'De química? Es que acaso no puede dejar de estudiar ni aunque sea un momento?' pensó Serena al verlo embebido en su lectura, sin decir nada ocupo el lado derecho de la cama y se recostó en ella cerrando los ojos._

_"Serena?"_

_"Mmmmm"_

_"Segura que quieres que durmamos juntos?"_

_"Darien, me parece que ya hablamos de esto…… ninguno de los dos quiere apresurarse a los hechos…………pero tampoco queremos que nuestros hijos (aunque del futuro sufran)………además confío en que sabrás controlar tus impulsos"_

_Al decir esto le guiñó un ojo y Darien supo que se estaba burlando de él. Sin decir nada empezó a hacerle cosquillas y aunque al principio Serena trató de controlar su risa, después de unos minutos estaba riendo abiertamente………de pronto chocaron las miradas y sin pensarlo se besaron………al principio lentamente, luego con ansias………y de pronto ninguno de los dos estaba pensando claramente._

_Tan embebidos estaban el uno en el otro que no escucharon cuando la puerta de la recámara se abrió y una pequeña figura en un pijama de Donald……entró a la habitación……_

_"Mami………"_

_Serena se detuvo en secó y Darien quedó como petrificado, se miraron y no pudieron detener el leve rubor que cubrió sus rostros……casi perdían el control………y sólo los había detenido la voz de su hijo………_

_"Sí………tuviste un mal sueño?"_

_"Sí………esas personas malas venían por mí y por Rini y me llevaban lejos………"_

_Darien no dijo nada, se levantó, y ante el asombro de Serena que no se esperaba un gesto tan tierno de él, tomó al niño en brazos y lo colocó en el centro de la cama entre ambos._

_"No te preocupes hijo, nadie te va a llevar lejos………te lo prometo………por esta noche será mejor que te quedes a dormir con mamá y conmigo………pero sólo por hoy………mañana dormirás en tu cama"_

_Serena no dijo nada besó a su hijo, y le cantó hasta que lo durmió, luego miró a Darien quien le sonreía………se besaron y se acomodaron para dormir………_

_La primera noche juntos…………sin caer en la tentación…………_

_En una nave especial detrás del lado oculto de la luna, dos personas miraban con desprecio el amanecer que se reflejaba en la hermosa esfera azul, llamada Tierra._

_"Akenoy, realmente ha valido la pena esperar tanto tiempo. Están tan seguros de que pueden ganarnos, que ni siquiera se han puesto a buscarnos………………" comentó Diamante a la mujer que tenia a su lado_

_"No sé Diamante querido, pero lo cierto es que no creo que los sueños que el Sabio le envió a Serenity nos ayuden mucho…………ella siempre fue más fuerte que Endymion, cuando hablamos de sentimientos……………"_

_"Pero Sailor Moon no ha estado peleando últimamente, y Serenity no ha aparecido, quiere decir que sí funcionaron…………"_

_"Yo aún lo dudo…………además en el Milenio de Plata nunca hubo Sailor Moon…………me pregunto quién será……"_

_"Quien quiera que sea no nos va a detener…………Y así podré vengarme de la vergüenza que me ocasionó Serenity, al dejarme plantado en el altar, frente a todos los invitados…………y los altos dignatarios………"_

_"La verdad que lo único que le agradezco a Endymion es haberme evitado la burla pública…………pero no le perdono que cancelara nuestro compromiso tan sólo días antes de la boda…………dos días antes……el día de tu boda"_

_"Sí, recuerdo que cuando la dama Arcoiris me informó que la princesa no aparecería, salí corriendo del templo y la encontré en el estudio de su madre…………junto a él. Y sin pena, me confirmó que no habría boda, que estaba enamorada de Endymion, desde hacia meses y que había accedido a continuar con los planes por el tratado de paz con Nemesis, y por su pueblo………pero que no podía dejar ir su felicidad, pues sabia que como reina no le haría ningún bien a su pueblo si ella era infeliz………que me apreciaba mucho pero que no me amaba, y deseaba que la perdonase……… Al principio no dije nada pero luego, cuando encontré mi voz otra vez………no supe si maldecirlos o hacerles la Guerra………me fui y dejé a mi hermano negociando el tratado…………pero al final no sé si firmaron algo…………y sí lo hizo, no ha querido contradecirme en estos tiempos………"_

_"O no lo recuerda…………por que si lo hace…………estaría impidiéndonos nuestros planes…………y creo que es mejor no confiarnos……ni en Esmeralda tampoco………ella es muy poco fiable, es demasiado independiente e impulsiva………"_

_"Pero nos sirve para nuestro propósito………"_

_"Nunca le perdonaré a Endymion haberla preferido a ella………se aparecieron juntos en el baile de gala de las Rosas, en Elysium……y la sentó junto a él……………nunca se apartaron……y luego anunció a toda la audiencia que el compromiso conmigo se había cancelado, presentándola a ella como su nueva prometida…………y ella……se atrevió a mirarme, compadeciéndose de mi……"_

_Hubo un leve silencio entre ambos._

_"Tengo un plan…………necesito que Petzite, se presente………"_

_"Cuál es tu plan?"_

_"Espera a que llegue Petzite………y lo sabrás, querida"_

_Al rato la mayor de las hermanas de la persecución llegó, e inclinándose ante ellos esperó las órdenes………_

_"realmente creen que podrán deshacerse de mí una vez tengan en Cristal……que idiotas………ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que están muertos, que sólo son sombras del pasado……que traje conmigo para cumplir con mis designios………gracias a ellos conquistaré este mundo, y las tinieblas gobernarán" pensaba escondido en las sombras del lugar, tras una mampara de vidrio, el Sabio riéndose de la ingenuidad de dos príncipes……_

_"Has entendido Petzite………" preguntó Diamante por última vez_

_"Sí su majestad…………haré como usted me ha ordenado…………no le fallaremos"_

_Petzite__ se retiró dejando a ambos príncipes en espera de sus resultados………_

_Los siguientes días resultaron ser toda una prueba para Serena y Darien, no sólo debían lidiar con dos niños sumamente inquietos y curiosos, sino que también debían hacerle frente a sus responsabilidades como Serena y Darien, además de Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask……… y a eso, había que agregarle la tensión que se estaba dando en su relación. Y lo cierto es que los demás estaban empezando a notarlo, pero no decían nada._

_Estaban los cuatro en el parque cuando de pronto una nube oscura empezó a cubrir la ciudad…… La nube, luego de haber cubierto la suciedad, empezó a transformarse. El viento empezó a soplar lentamente al principio y luego con más fuerza hasta convertir la nube oscura en un tornado cuyo trayecto tenía muy poco que ver con uno creado naturalmente. Mientras el pánico se extendía por la ciudad y el tornado alcanzaba el parque levantando las hojas de los árboles en pequeños remolinos que a su vez atacaban a los que estaban descansando en el lugar y lanzando descargas eléctricas, Serena sintió en su piel la aparición de una fuerte energía negativa y mirando a los ojos a Darien, no perdió tiempo; a su vez Darien escondía a los niños, momento que ella aprovechó para llamar a todas las sailors por su comunicador._

_"Minna! vengan lo más rápido posible al parque……El enemigo está atacando y los niños están con nosotros"_

_"Voy en camino……Mars fuera"_

_"Estaré allí en menos de lo que canta un gallo………Júpiter fuera"_

_"Estoy en la biblioteca……a dos cuadras del parque"_

_"Pudieron haber escogido otro momento………realmente quería conocer a ese chico guapo…………"_

_Serena y Darien se escondieron detrás de un árbol para transformarse._

_"Aparece frente a mi, monstruo, revela tu verdadera identidad ante Sailor Moon, quien lucha por el Amor y la Justicia" empezó Sailor Moon alterando su discurso un poco_

_"Y ante la guerrera del Fuego de Marte"_

_"Soy la guerrera del Hielo y prometo que pagarás por hacer interrumpido mi tarde de estudios"_

_"Soy la Guerrera del Trueno y del Relámpago………por haberte atrevido a jugar con mi elemento juró que te castigaré"_

_"Y por haber interrumpido mi posible cita te castigaré con toda la fuerza de mi planeta regente……Venus"_

_"Pobre Sailor Ilusas………jamás podrán vencer a Nebula………" les dijo Petzite_

_"Eso lo veremos……… Tiara lunar………acción"_

_"Saeta llameante de Marte………"_

_El disco dorado fue cubierto por las llamas y se impacto en el monstruo, sin embargo el aire húmedo que lo formaba apagó las llamas, y la tiara lunar lo atravesó sin hacerle el menor daño._

_"No entiendo………" murmuró Sailor Moon_

_Sailor__ Mercury estaba tecleando rápidamente en su microcomputadora y analizando el monstruo con su visor………_

_"Mercury, apúrate, esta cosa está haciendo mucho daño……… Cadena de amor de Venus"_

_"A ver si te gusta probar de tu propia medicina………Trueno de Júpiter"_

_Ambos poderes impactaron de lleno el tornado, pero tampoco tuvieron efecto sobre él._

_"Mercury?" insistió Sailor Moon_

_"Esta cosa es incorpórea……su consistencia es de cristales de agua presurizados a una temperatura de más de 100 grados Celsius……para poder desintegrarla debemos reducir la temperatura interior a -10 grados y derretir la partículas de hielo, para entonces recomponer su estructura………"_

_"Mercury……podrías por favor………" empezó a suplicar Venus pero fue interrumpida_

_"Mars, trata de encender tu llama alrededor del monstruo en un círculo, y sube la temperatura hasta el máximo………Mercury, sabes que hacer………Júpiter, cuando veas al monstruo, cristalizarse, impáctalo con tu trueno………… Listas………Ahora……" dijo Sailor Moon_

_Ante la orden de S. Moon, Mars produjó un anillo de fuego que calentó el aire alrededor del monstruo a más de 100 grados. Al notar que estaba surtiendo efecto, Mercury lanzó su ataque de Burbujas, con un efecto congelante y no de vapor. Al ver aparecer cristales en la superficie del monstruo Júpiter inmediatamente lanzó su trueno……lo cual produjo el efecto deseado de dejar a la luz una figura oscura de mujer._

_"Ustedes me la pagarán………arruinaron mi hermoso vestido de viento y agua………" se quejó el youma_

_"Sí, sí lo sentimos…………Cadena de amor de Venus!"_

_La cadena envolvió a la mujer atrapándola sin dejarle espacio para escaparse…………_

_"Por el Halo de la Princesa de la Luna"_

_"Noooooooooooo!"_

_El monstruo desapareció pero antes que las sailors pudieran detransformarse, un grito se escuchó a lo lejos y una columna de energía las alerto de que la batalla aún no terminaba……_

_"Los niños………Tuxedo Mask………" palideció Sailor Moon mientras empezaba a correr hacia donde estaba su familia_

_Las sailors salieron corriendo detrás de ella y se encontraron a T. Mask peleando contra Petzite, mientras otra de las hermanas intentaba acercarse a Rini o Aoshi, pero sus gritos eran demasiados penetrantes para ella por lo que cada vez que se acercaba debía retirarse………para luego volver a intentarlo._

_De pronto T. Mask calló, y Petzite pensó que habían ganado, pero antes de que ella y su hermana pudiesen dar un paso más cerca de los niños, un relámpago las hizo retrocede……_

_"Dejen a esos niños………" la voz amenazante de S. Júpiter las obligó a voltearse_

_S. Moon ayudó a T. Mask a levantarse, y luego de ver que no tenía ninguna herida se dirigió hacia las dos hermanas de la persecución._

_"Por qué no me dejan ayudarlas……sé que en el fondo no son malas………no ven que están equivocadas. Diamante y Akenoy, sólo las están utilizando para sus planes de venganza personal" trató de razonar con ellas S. Moon_

_"Pueden haber ganado esta batalla sailor scouts, pero la próxima vez no podrán contra toda la fuerza de la Luna negra" dijo Petzite antes de desaparecer_

_Y con eso desapareció……sin embargo su hermana Karmesite, miraba la ternura entre S. Moon y T. Mask, el cuidado con que le revisaba las heridas, y el cariño con que las demás sailors se cercioraban que los niños estuviesen bien._

_"Eso que siento cálido emanar de ustedes……… qué es?" preguntó Karmesite_

_"Se llama amor. Es el más hermoso de los sentimientos………" le respondió Venus_

_"Es la razón por la cual luchamos……amamos a todos los seres de este mundo……todos somos capaces de amar………incluso tú……" le dijo Sailor Moon_

_"Yo también puedo llegar a sentirlo?" preguntó Karmesite_

_"Sí, sólo déjate curar por mí………por el poder de la luna"_

_"Esta bien………"_

_"Curación Lunar acción!"_

_"Gracias Sailor Moon………"_

_Después de que las demás sailors se llevaron a Karmesite para ayudarla a instalarse en algún lugar, Serena y Darien se detransformaron y junto a los niños se fueron a la casa lo más rápidamente posible._

_"Rini, Aoshi, por favor esperen mientras ayudó a su papá con las heridas que tiene………no, no son graves…… no le abran la puerta ni las ventanas a nadie………"_

_Serena condujo a Darien a la recámara, en donde este se despojó de su camisa para que Serena pudiese revisar las heridas._

_"No son muy profundas, realmente te dio una dura batalla Petzite……"_

_"En realidad me tomó desprevenido, no fue nada fácil………mientras peleaba con ella Karmesite intentaba acercarse a los niños………si podía lograba ahuyentarla con una rosa………de lo contrario Rini gritaba………creo que su ataque sónico se va a desarrollar antes de lo previsto………estuvieron a punto de levárselos………si ustedes no hubiesen llegado de seguro me hubiesen vencido………"_

_Serena por toda respuesta lo besó, el verlo en el suelo, fue muy difícil para ella………verlo tan indefenso le recordaba siempre la última batalla con Beryl………_

_"Si se los hubiesen levado no hubiésemos descansado hasta recuperarlos………descansa mientras arreglo a los niños……y preparo la cena"_

_"Serena………"_

_"No te preocupes necesito que recuperes tus fuerzas……vendré a verte dentro de un rato………"_

_Darien, sabía que discutir con ella cuando usaba ese tono de voz tan serio, era inútil………cerró los ojos, y lentamente se quedó dormido._

_Mientras tanto Serena calmaba a los asustados niños, quienes preguntaban por su papá._

_"Está bien. Ahora está descansando. Vamos, quiero que se bañen antes de la cena"_

_Los llevó al baño y después de ducharlos les vistió con sus pijamas. Después de eso fue a la cocina y preparó spaghetti con bolas de carne, luego de eso colocó la mesa y le dio de comer a los niños. Ella decidió comer con Darien después de haber dormido a los niños._

_Una hora después salía del cuarto de los niños, un poco agotada pero más tranquila. Entró a su cuarto y vio a Darien aún dormido, sonrió y fue al baño a darse una ducha. Cuando salió vestida en una simple top con shorts, que usaba para dormir, encontró a Darien despierto._

_"Te sientes mejor?"_

_"Sí. Y los niños?"_

_"Durmiendo. Quieres comer?"_

_"í………"_

_Serena lo ayudó a incorporarse pues aún estaba débil por la pelea………aunque ella no estaba mucho mejor pues había usado el cristal, prácticamente dos veces._

_Cenaron juntos en silencio, después de eso Darien insistió en recoger él los platos y hacer la loza. Cuando salió de la cocina se encontró a Serena recostada en el salón de la sala, escuchando un cd de música._

_"Laura Pausini?"_

_"Sí. Darien………crees que podremos evitar que Diamante y Akenoy atrapen a los niños?"_

_"Es que no entiendo, por qué nos atacan en primer lugar………recuerdo muy bien que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con suspender nuestros compromisos, incluso Diamante no se sintió tan mal, el día de su boda fallida………él se había enamorado de Akenoy y estaba dispuesto a cancelarlo también………"_

_"Sólo que yo me adelanté………y recuerdo que Akenoy estaba feliz…… ella me pidió ser su madrina de boda………no entiendo el cambio……ninguno de nosotros estaba feliz por esos arreglos matrimoniales………ninguno quería casarse sin amor………y Nemesis necesitaba ese tratado con Vega más que con la Luna, lo mismo que la Tierra necesitaba una alianza con nosotros, a pesar de la superstición de la mayoría…………necesitaban entrar en el tratado de comercio del Milenio de Plata………"_

_"Sí, pero esa no fue la razón por la cual nos enamoramos………recuerdas………"_

_"Jamás podría olvidarlo……me enamoré de ti el mismo día que te vi paseando en el jardín de tu palacio en los Rosales, el día que bajé escondida a la Tierra………"_

_Darien no contestó, simplemente la besó………y en ese besó las energías pérdidas regresaron cargadas de algo más………pronto se vieron envueltos en una nube de deseo……Incapaces de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera los dos en ese momento, se dejaron llevar por sus emociones………y así como el amor cubría de niebla su razón, sus cuerpos no dejaban de pensar por sí solos………sus manos estaban recorriendo cada rincón del cuerpo de ella, cada centímetro de piel……suave, delicada, olorosa a lavanda después del baño………las manos de ella, tímidas al rozar su piel……cuidadosas al marcar el contorno de sus heridas…………_

_Pero antes de que pudiesen completar su unión………antes de que olvidasen todo momento y lugar………alguien tocó a la puerta._

_"Darien…………hay alguien en la puerta…………puede ser importante………"_

_"Lo sé………ve………pondré una película para que la veamos………"_

_"Está bien………"_

_Serena entreabrió la puerta y se encontró con Rei. Le abrió por completo y la dejó pasar._

_"Ocurrió algo?"_

_"No. Tan sólo quería avisarles que ya instalamos a Karmesite……y que pensamos que podríamos ir a la playa el próximo fin de semana…"_

_"Qué opinas Darien? Tendrás tiempo?"_

_"Sí. No tengo que trabajar la próxima semana. Además que de todas maneras pensaba tomar mis 4 meses de vacaciones atrasadas……"_

_Serena tan sólo sacudió su cabeza ante el comentario de Darien sobre la cantidad de meses de vacaciones aplazados………_

_"Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana después de clases en el templo………Hasta mañana!"_

_Y con eso Rei se fue………Darien y Serena vieron la película y luego se acostaron………_

_La semana transcurrió tranquila, no hubo ningún ataque por parte de la Luna negra………Aoshi y Rini estaban asistiendo a la primaria de Juuban, como primos de Serena, en tercer grado Rini y Aoshi en maternal…………lo cual tranquilizaba a Darien y a Serena, pues sabían dónde estaban los niños durante el día. A la salida Serena los recogía y con ellos se iba al templo donde se reunía con las muchachas o simplemente iban al Crown por una malteada y saludar a Andrew._

_El sábado Serena y Darien se levantaron temprano. Mientras Darien preparaba el desayuno, Serena arreglaba una bolsa playera con las toallas, el bloqueador solar y una pelota inflable para los niños, además de un traje adicional para Rini en color azul y un conjunto de short jeans y sweater color gris para Aoshi, igual un pantalón jeans y camisa hawaiana para Darien en colores azul y amarillo. Se dio una ducha y se puso su bikini color lavanda con estampado de rosas rojas, encima de él se puso un traje veraniego de algodón en color rosa, y unas sandalias de cuero marrón. Despertó a los niños y después de bañarlos les colocó sus trajes de baño. El de Rini era un entero sin estampados en color rosa, encima de él llevaba puesto un short color blanco y un top de algodón en rosa con la palabra Ángel en dorado sobre el mismo. Aoshi llevaba unos shorts de baño en color verde con motivo hawaiano en color rojo, lo completaba un sweater polo color beige._

_Los tres bajaron y encontraron a Darien ya bañado, con su traje de baño, parecido al de Aoshi, sólo que en azul y sin estampados, y un sweater sin mangas de algodón blanco. Todos llevaban sandalias. Darien terminó de servir el desayuno, eran las 8 de la mañana cuando salieron, el punto de reunión era el templo de Rei. El deportivo rojo de Darien llegó rápidamente, después de saludarse todos y de esperar a Mina unos minutos, salieron todos juntos hacia la playa. Las chicas iban todas con Rei y Nicholas en el auto de este último, que se lo había prestado a Rei después de mucho rogar……y discutir, excepto Ami que viajó con Serena y Darien._

_Llegaron a la playa una hora después, colocaron las toallas y la cesta con víveres debajo de un paraguas de playa que Mina había traído. Serena arregló a los niños, y Darien la ayudó colocándoles el bloqueador._

_"Aoshi, Rini no se acerquen a la orilla a menos que estén con alguno de nosotros."_

_"Sí papá!" respondieron ambos en coro_

_Después de eso se acercó Ami, con un traje entero en color azul marino, le sonrió a los niños_

_"Les gustaría hacer un Castillo de Arena conmigo y las muchachas?" les preguntó_

_Los niños asintieron y se fueron con Ami, dejando solos a Serena y Darien……_

_"Cuánto tiempo crees que tengamos antes de que regresen?"_

_"Una hora a lo sumo………quizás menos……"_

_"Me colocarías el bloqueador por favor?"_

_Darien la miró por primera vez desde que los niños se habían alejado en ese momento, estaba hermosa……, y no pudo sino admirarla, provocando que se sonrojara. Sonriendo asintió, y empezó a untarle el bloqueador en la espalda lentamente, tratando de no pensar en el maravilloso cuerpo de su novia………a su vez Serena hacía todo lo posible por controlar sus emociones al sentir las manos de Darien recorrer su cuerpo. Cuando hubo terminado fue el turno de ella para controlar sus impulsos y no caer en la tentación de dejar sus manos vagar libremente………y la de él de rendirse ante la evidencia de que nunca más podría dormir al lado de ella sin pensar en la mujer que tenía a su lado………al terminar Serena se dio cuenta que el ambiente alrededor de ellos estaba lleno de tensión……_

_"Te reto a ver quien llega primero a la orilla"_

_Dicho esto salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar…… Darien la miró y después de medio segundo se levantó con un salto y en un momento la alcanzó._

_"Eso fue trampa………"_

_Dicho esto la tomó en brazos y la levantó sobre las olas………_

_"Darien………no por favor……no……no me dejes caer………por favor………"_

_Por toda respuesta Darien la besó, le guiñó un ojo y la dejó caer al agua. Serena reapareció en la superficie escupiendo agua y después de un momento para reincorporarse se dedicó a la tarea de salpicar a Darien._

_En la playa cinco chicas y dos niños los miraban divertidos._

_"Me preguntó si serán iguales en el futuro…" dijo Rei mirándolos pensativa_

_Rei__ llevaba un bikini de color rojo, con líneas onduladas en color naranja, que la hacían parecer envuelta en llamas._

_"Sí………y a veces peor………" contestó Rini tranquilamente_

_"Bueno, yo prefiero que sigan así…………me dan esperanza de poder encontrar alguien que me ame de la misma manera como ellos se aman" comentó Mina_

_Mina llevaba un entero en color amarillo quemado, casi beige, con corte princesa en las piernas (N.A.: es más alto que el corte normal, lo que hace ver las piernas más largas de lo que son) y con la espalda descubierta hasta la mitad, el frente con un escote bajo redondo, se veía muy bien._

_"Lo sé…………tienes razón………" dijo Lita, la cual tenía puesto un bikini de pantalón todo en color verde oliva con pequeños estampados de flores de cerezo._

_"No podría estar más de acuerdo………Aoshi, te gustaría aprender a nadar?" agregó Ami_

_"Sí…"_

_Así Ami, antes de que las demás hicieran alguna observación sobre su comentario se dirigió a la orilla con Aoshi, y sin dejarlo alejarse mucho de ella empezó con las primeras lecciones._

_Al medio día regresaron todos debajo del paraguas preparándose para deleitarse con todo lo preparado por Lita para ese día. La tarde transcurrió tranquila, Ami siguió con sus lecciones, Lita le enseñó a Rini algunos movimientos de Karate, pero después de un rato los niños se cansaron y fueron a buscar a sus padres, por lo que Serena y Darien con los niños se fueron a dar una vuelta por la playa, mientras las chicas jugaban un partido de volleyball. Cuando regresaron los cuatro jugaron con la pelota de playa que Serena había traído._

_A las 5 recogieron todo y se fueron a un restaurante del pueblo a comer todos juntos algo de mariscos. La de la idea fue Lita, pues su amigo Shinoazaki se lo había recomendado mucho después de que viniese con sus padres, y al criterio de todos fue una muy buena elección._

_En la noche cuando llegaron a la casa, Serena y Darien cargaron con dos niños dormidos. Les colocaron sus pijamas y los acostaron. _

_Poco después entró Darien al baño, ella no dijo nada, simplemente fue a contestar el teléfono que estaba sonando en la cocina._

_"Debe ser mi mamá"_

_Dicho esto bajó mientras Darien se duchaba._

_Serena entró a su habitación al momento en que Darien salía del baño, cubriéndose con una toalla y secándose su cabello, ella giró su mirada para otro lado mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas sin que él se diera cuenta._

_"Siguen dormidos?"_

_"Si, cayeron muertos... fue buena idea llevarlos a que jugaran a la playa, se divirtieron tanto que para mi suerte se durmieron temprano" decía mientras buscaba su ropa y tomaba su toalla de baño" Creo que yo también tomaré un baño, estoy muy cansada y será mejor aprovechar que los niños ya están dormidos"_

_"Solo espero que no se despierten a media noche de nuevo o demasiado temprano en la mañana"_

_"No cielo, por favor, ni siquiera lo menciones."_

_Darien se acerca y le abraza por detrás mientras le besa su hombro derecho. _

_"No te tardes"_

_Serena solo sonríe y se mete al baño ante la atenta mirada de él._

_Después de un rato, Serena sale del baño usando su camisón de seda blanco y la bata que le hacía juego, su cabello lo traía enrollado con su toalla. El televisor estaba encendido, pero al girarse hacia su cama para ver a Darien, sonrió, ahí se encontraba su príncipe recostado, se sonrojó un poco al percatarse que no se había cubierto con la sábana y que solo portaba unos __"__boxers__"__ en color negro, se veía visiblemente agotado y dormía profundamente con el control remoto en su pecho; decidió dejarlo así un momento más mientras secaba su largo y dorado cabello. Momentos más tarde y después de cepillar su cabello, se quitó la bata que cubría su fino y largo camisón de seda blanco, el cual era liso y tenía una abertura desde la mitad de su muslo derecho, de tirantes delgados y con un escote cuadrado, por detrás, su escote llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Se recostó en su cama y volteó hacia Darien; quitó el control remoto de su pecho y tiernamente cubrió su cuerpo con la fina sábana de color rosa también de seda, y le dio un beso en su frente._

_"¿Scream 3?... ahora entiendo porque se quedó dormido……"_

_Tomó el control y apagó el televisor, puso el control en el buró que tenía a su lado y se cubrió con la sábana quedando recostada sobre su espalda; cerró sus ojos. Segundos después sintió que un fuerte brazo le abrazaba, abrió sus ojos y giró su rostro hacia su lado derecho quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Darien. Sonrío._

_"Pensé que ya estabas dormido"_

_"No, estaba viendo la película"_

_"Con los ojos cerrados?"_

_"Lo que pasa es que no es la primera vez que la veo" bromeó Darien _

_"Sí claro... ¿Cómo te sientes?"_

_"Es extraño aún... pero los niños son maravillosos, jamás pensé que ser padre, fuera tan hermoso"_

_"Yo tampoco pensé que ser madre fuera algo así... tan hermoso... y tan cansado"_

_Ambos ríen divertidos._

_"Te amo..."_

_"Y yo a ti cielo..."_

_Darien le acarició su rostro con su mano derecha, Serena cerró sus ojos intentando grabar esa sensación en su mente por siempre._

_"Eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida"_

_Ella abrió sus ojos y le sonrío. Él se acercó a ella y le besó en sus labios mientras le acariciaba su rostro, era un beso especial, muy diferente a los de siempre, pero inconfundible para ella, quien comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en su cuerpo y que hizo a su corazón acelerarse; desde hacía ya algunos días antes los labios de Darien habían dejado de besarla con esa misma ternura de siempre y ella lo entendía muy bien porque compartía su misma desesperación, sin embargo, el temor se hacía presente, a pesar de sus palabras, en su interior, el temor a llevar a cabo algo que pudiera adelantar hechos del futuro y cambiar su destino era cada vez mayor... pero el deseo por parte de ambos crecía cada vez más... y sus corazones con sus labios, se encargaban de hacérselos saber. Darien retiró sus labios de los de Serena para mirarla a los ojos, ambos pudieron ver en la mirada del otro, el dolor y el esfuerzo por seguir conteniendo sus impulsos, pero el deseo se reflejaba también; una desesperación mayor comenzó a invadir el pecho de Darien._

_" ... Serena te extraño... no nada más yo... te extraña mi corazón, mi cuerpo... ya no puedo seguir así... nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a esto y lo sabes muy bien... antes las cosas no eran así... cada día que pasa me cuesta más trabajo contenerme... un minuto más así y me volveré loco"_

_Le decía mientras intentaba controlar su agitada y desesperada respiración._

_"Lo sé, a mi también me cuesta mucho trabajo esta situación, pero... no quiero arriesgar nada... las cosas son diferentes porque ya no estamos en el Milenio de Plata y eso tenemos que entenderlo... ahora sabemos de un futuro que tenemos que proteger... por Aoshi y Rini..."_

_"Sí, lo entiendo... pero entiéndeme tu a mí... ¿o es que tu no sientes lo mismo?"_

_Serena lo atrae hacia ella rodeándolo con sus brazos por el cuello, él le abrazó por su cintura y se giró de tal manera que Serena quedó recostada en su cuerpo._

_"Si... lo siento... yo también te extraño"_

_Se miran fijamente._

_"¿Entonces?…………"_

_Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de Serena, quien optó por mirar a otro lado. _

_"Serena, no tiene que ser diferente porque ya no estemos en el Milenio de Plata... yo te sigo amando igual o quizá más, a mi no me importa que sea el pasado, el presente o futuro... simplemente quiero unirme a ti, como antes…"_

_Le hace mirarlo a los ojos con un leve movimiento de su mano._

_"Quiero dejar de sentir este vacío en mi... un vacío que solo tu puedes llenar... porque desde que recordé quien soy en realidad, no me siento completo... me haces falta tú, y estoy seguro que tu también te sientes igual que yo... Por favor mi amor... ya no puedo más, ya no puedo controlarlo más"_

_Ambos se miraban a los ojos totalmente sonrojados, sin embargo, Serena se separó de él recostándose a su lado mientras Darien le miraba confundido, ella le dio la espalda y él cambió su mirada por una de tristeza. Solo respiró profundamente y volvió a acercarse a ella para abrazarla, ella apoyó su espalda en el pecho de él cerrando sus ojos, por su parte Darien le habló al oído……_

_"Tenía que decírtelo"_

_"Por favor Darien, no hagas esto más difícil"_

_"Yo también tengo miedo"_

_Ella se sorprendió._

_"Pero no por eso voy a alejarme de ti, al contrario, eso me hace estar seguro de que lo más importante para mí... es ser uno contigo... y estar por siempre juntos... hasta el último día de mi vida"_

_Los ojos de Serena se humedecieron y se giró para verlo frente a frente._

_"Pero tampoco te voy a presionar... si tengo que esperar... lo haré... por más difícil que eso me resulte, te juro que lo haré"_

_Serena dejó escapar sus lágrimas y lo abrazó._

_"Tranquila..."_

_Ella se separó un poco y lo vio a los ojos mientras pensaba..._

_"__Lo siento... pero yo tampoco puedo más__"_

_Acercó su rostro al de él y besó sus labios, él la atrajo más hacía su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba su espalda y ella enredaba su cabello con sus dedos. Darien abandonó sus labios para centrarse en su cuello mientras se colocaba encima de ella, las manos de Serena también buscaron un nuevo camino en la espalda desnuda de él, lo que le hizo a Darien perder el control de sus emociones. La respiración de ambos comenzaba a agitarse más y una extrañada calidez los rodeó, ella abandonó su espalda para continuar con sus hombros y su cuello._

_"¿Estas… segura...de esto?" le preguntó sin contenerse más Darien mirandola a los ojos_

_Ella asintió._

_"Yo también te extraño... y tampoco puedo continuar con este vacío que tengo de ti"_

_Darien se lanzó a sus labios desesperadamente mientras retiraba los tirantes del fino camisón de Serena y los deslizaba por sus brazos hasta retirarlos completamente, ella se sonrojó por ese acto, sin dejar de besarla, Darien tomó sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos y alzó sus brazos hasta topar con la cabecera de su cama, después deslizó con suma delicadeza sus dedos por toda la extensión de sus brazos y continuar con su cuerpo hasta topar con el fino camisón, dejo de besarla, abrió sus ojos y ambos se miraron fijamente mientras Darien terminaba de retirar por completo su camisón... bajó su mirada, ella cerró sus ojos mientras bajaba sus brazos para seguir acariciando la espalda de él, quien se encontraba recorriendo con sus labios y sus manos su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho... poco a poco fue descendiendo más… la respiración de ella ponía sus instintos fuera de control... Serena sentía su cuerpo estremecerse con las ardientes caricias que Darien le daba, y lo que más le sumergía en ese sueño era sentir sus labios recorrer su cuerpo de esa manera tan especial y que tanto extrañaba. Darien se incorporó y volvió a besarla en los labios con pasión, ella seguía recorriendo su espalda con sus manos, pero esta vez se atrevió a llegar más lejos como la prenda que aún lo cubría se lo permitía. Darien quiso seguir recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos de la misma manera pero algo también se lo impidió... miró sus ojos nuevamente como en busca de alguna autorización y ella solo le volvió a besar, las manos de él entendieron el mensaje al momento y comenzaron a retirar lo poco que quedaba... la miró por un momento de pies a cabeza y se maravilló... pensó que estaba en un sueño, en un recuerdo más, pero una caricia en su sonrojado rostro lo devolvió a la realidad, besó una vez más sus labios y sintió el roce de las manos de Serena por encima de su ropa íntima comprendiendo que no podían seguir... tomó sus manos ayudándole a retirar su bóxer_

_" ...__ no sabes cuanto me hacías falta... Te amo"_

_"Y yo a ti" Unieron sus labios una vez más mientras él se preparaba para seguir... ella lo abrazó por su cuello, el se hundía en sus labios y sus manos seguían recorriendo el contorno de su cuerpo hasta que ya no pudo más y separó sus labios de los de ella cerrando sus ojos, algo que ella hizo también mientras esperaba el siguiente paso... Se abrazó fuertemente a su espalda para intentar contener el dolor... él se dio cuenta y tiernamente besó sus labios_

_"Si...esto es... muy..." Serena puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo mientras abría sus ojos para mirarlo con dulzura... algo que lo hipnotizó... ella sonrió_

_"Sigue..." ella atrajo de nuevo sus labios para besarlos, a la vez que le trasmitía seguridad para continuar. La noche transcurría y ellos le hacían compañía con su amor, y una unión que ya existía desde hacía ya muchos años atrás... una demostración de dos seres que se amaban se consumaba nuevamente, la unión existente se hacia mas fuerte... en una noche que marcaría algo importante en su vida..._

_Continuará……………_


	11. Los Aliados del Pasado I parte

_Ella atrajo de nuevo sus labios para besarlos, a la vez que le trasmitía seguridad para continuar. La noche transcurría y ellos le hacían compañía con su amor, y una unión que ya existía desde hacía ya muchos años atrás... una demostración de dos seres que se amaban se consumaba nuevamente, la unión existente se hacia mas fuerte... en una noche que marcaría algo importante en su vida..._

****

**_Capítulo 10: Los aliados del pasado (Parte Primera)_******

****

_La mañana siguiente fue Serena quien abrió los ojos ante los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Su cabello suelto rodeaba como una capa dorada a ambos, y se dedicó a dejar sus pensamientos volar mientras escuchaba el suave latido del corazón de su príncipe_

****_Darien despertó a los pocos minutos y lo primero que sintió fue un leve peso en su pecho, al mirar hacia abajo descubrió que la cabeza de su amada descansaba sobre él mientras la abrazaba para mantenerla cercana a su cuerpo. Sonriendo se dio cuenta que estaba despierta, y ajena a la realidad acariciaba con sus dedos su torso desnudo. Se dedicó a contemplarla, a admirar su belleza en esa hora de la mañana, consciente que las cosas nunca más serían iguales y que no podría pasar más noche en su solitario apartamento una vez hubiesen derrotado al enemigo y "vuelto a la vida normal" a la que estaban acostumbrados._

_Finalmente se decidió a romper el hechizo de tranquilidad que el amanecer de ese día les había traído, lentamente acaricio el rostro de su princesa con una mano alejando algunos mechones de pelo que ocultaban sus ojos._

_"Buenos días"_

_"Buenos días" le contestó Serena con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el abrazo de Darien._

_"No crees que debemos levantarnos………………"_

_"Nop"_

_"Bueno, entonces supongo que no te molestará explicarle a Rini y a Aoshi las flores y las abejas antes de tiempo"_

_Serena no pudo evitar que un leve rubor cubriera su rostro, a lo que Darien sonrió la besó en la frente y luego de soltarse de su abrazo, se colocó sus boxers que habían quedado al pie de la cama la noche anterior y se dirigió al baño. _

_"Lo supuse. Voy a darme un baño."_

_Serena asintió y se colocó su camisón, sobre el cual vistió una bata de seda en color blanco con encajes en el frente a la altura del busto. Cuando escuchó__ el ruido de la ducha, sonrió nuevamente, realmente no podía creer que podría regresar a su vida normal después de un tiempo en compañía de Darien bajo el mismo techo…………además tan sólo debían esperar un año más…………si tan sólo estuviese segura de permanecer con vida para entonces………su rostro se nubló un momento ante la posibilidad de volver a contemplar la muerte de cerca………tan embebida estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando Darien volvió a entrar en la habitación._

_Darien la vio y sintió la confusión y el miedo a través del lazo que los unía. Sin decir nada se acercó por detrás y la abrazó, murmurándole al oído "Todo va a salir bien. Ninguno de nosotros va a morir. Y Rini y Aoshi podrán regresar con nuestro yo futuros mientras nosotros regresaremos a nuestra vida normal"_

_"A eso le temo…………… a lo normal…………no estoy segura de que pueda regresar a la normalidad, no después de lo que estamos viviendo………"_

_"Lo sé………yo también lo he pensado………pero quizás debamos tomar las cosas con calma………vayamos paso a paso………cuando todo termine, buscaremos una solución, y de laguna manera haremos que todo funcione"_

_Después de permanecer unos minutos más abrazados, Darien la besó suavemente y se separó de ella para terminar de vestirse, mientras Serena se dirigió a la ducha para arreglarse._

_Mientras Darien preparaba el desayuno Serena arregló el cuarto y luego fue a ver a los niños, aún no eran las 8 de la mañana, y aunque domingo, era la primera vez que ambos niños dormían más allá de las 7. 'Sería que el estar en familia les daba más tranquilidad?' Serena no estaba segura, pero quizás era mejor no pensar en ello. Vio que aún dormían apaciblemente y bajó las escaleras. Al pie de ellas se encontró con Darien._

_"Siguen durmiendo?"_

_"Sí………decidí dejarlos dormir…………por lo menos así podré dedicarme un poco a estudiar para los exámenes finales de estas semanas."_

_"Entonces desayunemos."_

_Estaban sentados ambos en la sala, cada uno con un libro en su regazo cuando sonó el teléfono, y al mismo tiempo Aoshi llamaba desde la habitación._

_"Yo contesto" le dijo Darien_

_Serena afirmó con la cabeza, y después de marcar la página del libro, subió las escaleras para ver qué ocurría._

_"Moshi moshi?...Setsuna………sí claro, le avisaré a Serena. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde entonces."_

_Al rato apareció Serena con Aoshi y Rini bañados y vestidos para el día._

_"Buenos días papá"_

_"Buenos días. Sere, era Setsuna………"_

_"Qué dijo?"_

_"Que nos esperaba a todos en el Templo hoy a las 4"_

_"Ya veo………"_

_"Vengan niños, les daré su desayuno."_

_Mientras Darien se llevó a los niños, Serena se sentó nuevamente en el sofá pero incapaz de concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo se perdió en sus recuerdos._

_FLASH BACK_

_"Madre de verdad va a venir mi tío al baile de esta noche?"_

_"Sí, Serenity. Ahora que el Negaverso está atacando los Reinos cuya magia dependen de los Cristales Eternos no podemos dejar de ayudarnos, y aunque parte de los planetas del Milenio de Plata no estén de acuerdo con ello, tanto la Tierra como el Sol están bajo la misma amenaza…………y quizás más la Tierra y la Luna que el Sol………"_

_"Por qué lo dices madre………acaso el Reino de mi tío Apolo no es de suficiente poderío?"_

_"No, Serenity, su poder es tanto como el nuestro o como el de Elysion………"_

_"Ya veo…………pero mi tío estará dispuesto a ayudarnos………recuerdo que no fue particularmente agradable la última vez que nos reunimos, cuando aún estaba vivo mi padre."_

_"Lo sé………pero aún así sigo siendo su hermana menor………"_

_"No veo la hora de verlo a él y a mi primo"_

_"Estoy seguro que él también arde en deseos de verte"_

_FIN __DEL__ FLASH BACK _

_Darien regresó con los niños de la cocina para encontrarse con Serena aún sumergida en sus pensamientos._

_"Mami………" la llamó Aoshi_

_Serena se volteó lentamente, en su frente brillaba su marca de nacimiento, lo cual sorprendió a Darien, pues no recordaba que eso pudiese ser posible sin estar transformada en Serenity._

_"Mamá?" preguntó Rini ahora, algo asustada por el vacío en la mirada de Serena._

_Lentamente sus ojos regresaron al mismo color azul de siempre y llenos de sentimientos………a la misma vez desapareció la luna creciente de su frente._

_"No ocurre nada. Sólo recordaba."_

_"Que les parece si vamos a comer al Café Luna y luego nos reunimos con los demás en el Templo?" propuso Darien para tratar de aliviar la tensión y distraer a los niños de hacer más preguntas._

_"Sí!" fue la respuesta en coro de Rini y Aoshi_

_"Darien………yo no voy, aún quiero adelantar algo con lo de los exámenes………pero vayan ustedes y pasen por mi devuelta………les parece?"_

_"Pero mami………" se quejó Rini_

_"Segura que quieres estar sola, Serena………podemos siempre ordenar algo, y mientras tú estudias yo me encargo de los niños"_

_"No, llévalos…………además se merecen un día de padre-hijos nada más sin mamá alrededor. Sólo tengan cuidado y no se alejen de su papá. No quiero ni pensar si se encuentran con el enemigo." Concluyó Serena mientras le daba un beso a cada niño en la frente._

_"Esta bien. Pero después hablaremos tú y yo. Sé muy bien que hay algo más que te está preocupando" le murmuró al oído mientras se despedía de ella._

_Serena sonrió a los tres mientras estos se alejaban en el auto de Darien rumbo al Café. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, suspiró para luego volver a tomar el libro olvidado en el piso del salón y sentarse unos minutos más a estudiar._

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Tokyo, una mujer alta con el cabello negro, largo con reflejos verdosos, miraba el grupo de personas que estaban a su alrededor._

_"Dentro de una hora es la reunión………sé que no era el momento de su despertar…………pero la línea del tiempo a cambiado demasiado………y no sé hasta qué punto el futuro que debía ser será realmente"_

_"Te refieres al futuro que podría ser si las decisiones tomadas hubiesen sido distintas………el silencio susurra que es el camino correcto………aunque las pruebas sean más fuertes………y las batallas más cruentas……………" contestó la voz de una mujer joven, en los primeros años de su adolescencia. Su cabello con reflejos púrpura ondeaba con el viento. (N.A.: es Hotaru como podrán apreciar, decidí darle la misma edad que las inner)_

_"Lo sé…………pero nuestras vidas no dejaran de estar a prueba desde hoy" contestó la primera mujer_

_"A qué te refieres?" pregunto la voz de un hombre joven oculto entre las sombras_

_"En su debido momento………majestad."_

_En el Café Lunar en tanto Darien almorzaba con Rini y Aoshi, quines lo veían no dejaban de admirarse, en especial las jóvenes, quienes deseaban ardientemente encontrar un novio tan especial como ese joven que no sólo era guapo sino que podía lidiar con niños de esa forma tan natural._

_"Bueno niños, que les parece si le llevamos algo de comer a mamá, por que de seguro no ha comido nada"_

_"Sí………Llevémosle pizza!"_

_"No………mejor una hamburguesa, con papas y batido de chocolate!"_

_"Que les parece una hamburguesa, con papas grandes, una rebanada de pizza y el batido de chocolate?"_

_"Sí!"_

_Ordenaron para llevar el almuerzo de Serena, y a los pocos minutos ya estaban en camino de vuelta a la casa para recogerla y reunirse en el Templo con los demás._

_Serena mientras tanto seguí estudiando. De pronto alzó la vista y vio la hora, tomó el libro y lo llevó al estudio en donde lo dejó con sus demás útiles escolares. De allí se dirigió a la recámara en donde se cambio para la reunión, poniéndose unos jeans negro a la cadera, y un top de tubo en color rosa, con la palabra ángel escrita en escarcha plateada en el frente. Cepillo su cabello hacia atrás alejándolo de su frente a través de una diadema blanca. Se maquilló únicamente con polvos y delineador de ojos en color rosa pastel y un poco de color en las mejillas, en los labios sólo utilizó brillo._

_En lo que bajaba las escaleras llegaron Darien y los niños. Darien al verla sintió que le cortaba la respiración de lo hermosa que se veía. La miró detenidamente de los pies a la cabeza, dejando que sus ojos delineasen poco a poco la silueta de la mujer que amaba. Serena se sonrojó ante la mirada de total admiración y posesión que Darien le dio, y con una sonrisa se acercó y lo besó._

_"Mamá………te trajimos de comer………"_

_"De verdad, gracias mis amores." Dijo Serena tomando el paquete del aún sin palabras Darien y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un plato para poder sentarse a comer._

_"Por que no ven algo de televisión mientras yo como y su papá se cambia?" dijo, aún divertida al ver a Darien inmóvil en la entrada._

_Darien, sin decir nada subió para cambiar la camisa que llevaba puesta por una en color negro. Cuando bajó las escaleras Serena ya había terminado de comer y estaba terminando de peinar a Rini. _

_"Rini, Aoshi, vayan a ver televisión mientras su mamá y yo hablamos" el tono de voz con que lo dijo era de seriedad absoluta. Serena sabía que cuando Darien usaba ese tono de voz, muy poco podía hacer para evadir las preguntas, Darien no descansaría hasta saber la verdad y no admitiría ninguna forma de manipulación……………llámense pucheros._

_Darien no dijo nada, sencillamente subió las escaleras rumbo al cuarto y espero a Serena. Ésta entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí._

_"Serena, quiero qué me digas qué te ocurre."_

_"Ya te lo dije esta mañana. Tengo miedo de no poder aceptar la normalidad de nuevo."_

_"Serena, nuestras vidas nunca han sido normales, ni siquiera cuando desconocimos nuestras vidas pasadas. Y sé muy bien que no es eso lo que te preocupa. Tiene que ver con las personas que trajo Plut cierto?"_

_"Sí…………Darien, no sé cómo explicarlo…………yo sé quiénes se van a presentar………pero tengo miedo de lo que van a pensar las demás chicas y tú………"_

_"Por qué?"_

_Serena emitió un suspiro, no podía revelarle quienes se presentaría hasta tenerlos frente a frente………"No puedo decirte quienes son…………pero prométeme que vas a tomar las cosas con calma………por favor?"_

_"Serena, puedo prometerte muchas cosas………pero no sé si pueda prometerte estar tranquilo si de pronto frente a mí aparecen personas a las que no he visto en más de 2000 años………lo único que puedo decirte es que voy a intentar controlarme y sea quien sea que se presente ante mí………lo/ la dejaré hablar………ok?"_

_"Me basta………mejor nos vamos. No quiero lidiar con Plut enojada."_

_Bajaron mano en la mano, recogieron los niños y se encaminaron rumbo al Templo. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con que las demás ya estaban allí, incluyendo a Molly, Kevin y Toshio quien le sonrió a Serena._

_"Hablé ayer con tus padres nuevamente, parece que Ikuko logró que Kenji aceptará las cosas aunque admito que al principio amenazó con venir a darle una paliza a Darien si se atrevía a tocar a su bebé"_

_"Y qué fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de idea, para que dejase que Darien se quedase?"_

_"Un momento……………quiere decir que Darien ha estado viviendo con Serena por un mes y su padre aún no había dado el permiso?" interrumpió Rei, mientras Darien y los demás miraban a Toshio y a Serena interrogantes._

_"Ummmm…………nop" contestó Serena " Pero sabía que mi madre lo haría entrar en razón………y si no…………"_

_"Existen otras formas de convencimiento" Continuó Toshio tranquilamente_

_"No estarían pensando utilizar el Cristal de Plata para ello………no?" preguntó Luna_

_"Es cierto…………Serena usar el Cristal de esa forma podría provocar un daño irreversible en la psiquis de tus padres…………sólo para obtener un permiso"_

_Serena no dijo nada, tan sólo miro a su padrino tristemente, ambos sabían que no hubiese sido tan sólo un pequeño poder de convencimiento………_

_"No Artemis………no iba a ser sólo un permiso……………sería un completo bloqueo de mi recuerdo………"_

_"Qué?" fue el grito colectivo de 4 sailors, 2 gatos, 2 consejeros y un príncipe._

_Toshio decidió intervenir. "Serenity hubiese tenido que tomar su identidad como princesa por completo…………Serena Tsukino dejaría de existir, el Cristal le hubiese dado a Serena la edad de 18 años de tal forma que hubiese podido explicar el vivir sola."_

_"Pero y la escuela………la carta de identidad………todo lo legal………" preguntó Ami_

_"Sencillo………la computadora central se hubiese encargado de suplir los datos necesarios al registro civil, a la universidad, dándole a Serena una identidad completamente nueva."_

_"Pero igual no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese nombre Padrino………de veras que no tienes imaginación…………"_

_"Vamos Sere………es bonito…………"_

_"No………no lo es………"_

_"Qué nombre?" preguntaron Mina y Lita curiosas_

_"Usagi………" dijo Serena con un suspiro_

_"Ayyyyyyyyy" exclamaron las dos_

_"Ya basta. Me alegro que no hayas tenido que hacer uso de ello Serena" dijo Luna cerrando la conversación._

_Serena no dijo nada, se quedó pensativa mirando a lo lejos nuevamente atrapada en sus recuerdos._

_"Qué le ocurre a Serena?" preguntó Rei_

_"Ha estado así todo el día" contestó Darien_

_"Está recordando más de lo que debería" aclaró Toshio "No me explico por qué" murmuró para sí._

_De momento de los ojos de Serena brotaron lagrimas que surcaron lentamente sus mejillas, pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Darien se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia él. Sin oponer resistencia Serena se dejó caer sobre las piernas de su novio en las escaleras del Templo, mientras éste la abrazaba lentamente._

_Flash Back_

_Serena estaba envuelta en medio de miles de telas junto con Molly y Mina._

_"La verdad es que estoy feliz………no sólo esta noche mi madre va a anunciar mi compromiso con Endymion, sino que mi primo va a estar presente. Estoy segura de que se van a llevar muy bien"_

_"Dicen que Endymion vino junto a sus generales y su consejero pero trajo a alguien más de la casa Real de Elysion" comentó Mina_

_"A alguien más………mi madre lo sabe?"_

_"Sí princesa, y parece que está muy feliz por ello………al parecer es alguien muy cercano al príncipe………pero no sabría decir quién es, por qué no estuve presente cuando la nave aterrizó" agregó Molly_

_"Y ninguna de nosotras tampoco………" concluyó Mina _

_"No importa esperaremos a que nos presenten a este misterioso personaje esta noche………aunque quizás en la cena………"_

_"Ya decidiste que vestido usarás Serenity?" preguntó Molly_

_"Pues decidí usar este blanco…………el celeste lo dejaré para otro día………quizás para el paseo que tenemos planeado dentro de tres días al mar de la Serenidad"_

_"Es buena idea…………Endymion se va a volver loco cuando te vea en ese vestido blanco…………creo que vas a llenar sus sueños con imágenes tuyas en ese vestido………" rió Mina_

_Las tres rieron de gusto ante la idea, mientras ayudaban a Serenity a cambiarse para la cena, ninguna realmente esperaba que esa sería una de las últimas noches que pasarían en la Luna………y con vida hasta después de 2000 años._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_"Dafne………" murmuró Serena para sí………aun en trance. Nadie la escuchó a excepción de Darien, quien por un momento sintió algo vibrar en su memoria ante ese nombre, pero incapaz de explicarse qué cosa._

_"Darien, despierta a Serena. Pluto ya llegó" dijo Ami_

_"Estoy despierta" dijo Serena levantándose de las piernas de Darien, y dándole un beso mientras se preparaba a recibir 2000 años de recuerdos._

_Allí estaba Plut entre las escaleras y el Templo. Serena se acercó a ella deteniéndose unos pocos metros antes. Detrás de ella los demás, y a su lado derecho Darien. Antes de que Pluto dijese algo Serena, alzó su broche y se transformó en Sailor Moon, para luego convertirse en Serenity. Darien a su lado hizo lo mismo, no muy seguro del porqué, pero una mirada a Serena y supo que era necesario. Detrás de ellos, los demás también se transformaron. El Guardián de la Luna se colocó a la izquierda de Serenity, pero dos pasos más atrás, a su lado derecho estaba S. Venus. S.Mars, S. Mercury y S. Júpiter junto con S. Arcoiris detrás de ellos. Kelvin, o el Guardián de la Tierra, estaba en la misma línea que S. Venus, pero a la derecha de Darien._

_"Pluto, cumpliste con tu misión?" pregunto Serenity_

_"Sí su majestad…………aunque no fue fácil"_

_"Lo entiendo………saben a quienes se enfrentan y por qué han sido despertados antes de tiempo?"_

_"Sí………"_

_"Bien………entonces………empecemos"_

_Inmediatamente detrás de Pluto aparecieron las figuras de tres sailor más._

_"Su majestad" dijeron las tres en coro inclinándose_

_"Por favor, levántense…………saben bien que nunca me ha gustado esa clase de reverencias."_

_"Nunca cambia verdad princesa" dijo una alta con el cabello rubio corto._

_"Uranus…………no veo el por qué?"_

_"No le haga caso su majestad…………Uranus tampoco ha cambiado en 2000 años" intervino la otra sailor de cabellos color agua igual que su fuku (N.A.: ya saben el vestido de las sailors)_

_"No lo dudo Neptun………no lo dudo" dijo Serenity con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego voltear hacia la siguiente sailor "Saturn………no sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a verte"_

_"Yo también estoy feliz de verla princesa…………" dijo la joven de cabellos púrpura._

_Las tres luego voltearon hacia Endymion, tomando la palabra Neptun._

_"Príncipe Endymion, es un placer poder al fin conocerle……………aunque nuestra princesa nos habló maravillas de usted en la Luna………nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerle………y Beryl nos truncó………"_

_"No recordemos el pasado…………estamos aquí para tener nuevas oportunidades………y nuevas amistades"_

_Las sailors sin decir nada más se colocaron hacia un costado dejando el espacio libre frente a los príncipes y los demás para recibir a los demás._

_"Su majestad el Príncipe Faetón del Reino Solar………" introdujo Plut, a lo cual Serenity dio tres paso hacia delante, sorprendiendo a Endymion y a los demás._

_"Serenity" dijo un hombre de la misma altura y edad de Darien, con el cabello rubio………su rostro oculto por la leve inclinación de su cabeza._

_"Faetón…………"_

_Al éste alzar la vista sorprendió a todos, excepto quizás a Serenity. Era Andrew._

_"Parece que no puedo alejarme de ti o no, primita?"_

_"Y jamás creas que podrás" contestó Serenity mientras abrazaba a su primo después de tantos años, nuevamente con sus memorias completas._

_"No tengo idea de qué decirle a Reika…………no puedo sencillamente aparecerme a estas alturas y decirle que soy un príncipe………y del sol además…………dime primita…………no podemos arreglar esto de forma que Reika nunca se entere?"_

_"Fae………sabes bien lo que va a ocurrir………quizás el que Reika se haya ido sea lo mejor………lo siento en serio…………no quería recurrir a esto…………pero Akenoy y Diamante son muy fuertes………y necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible………"_

_"Lo sé………no te preocupes………" y diciendo esto se dieron un abrazo. Serenity regresó a su posición anterior y Faetón, o Andrew, saludó a su mejor amigo de toda la vida………bueno de dos………_

_"Es bueno estar completo amigo………"_

_"No lo dudo………"_

_"Princesa……… Está segura que es buena idea continuar?" preguntó Plut insegura mirando a las inner con preocupación………lo mismo que a Endymion_

_Serena asintió con un suspiro._

_"Es lo mejor………"_

_Continuará……………_

_N.A_

_Hola a todos!_

_Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, la verdad es que estuve bastante enredada y no tenía tampoco mucha inspiración………bueno les cuento que faltan por aparecer aún 9 personajes más y luego pues supongo que para no volverme loca con tantos personajes interactuando juntos, intentaré que la batalla final se acerque pronto………_

_Bueno a ver sus opiniones no? _

_Un abrazo_

_Yavanna_


	12. Los Aliados del Pasado: Recordando

_N.A_**_Por F_****_avor lean antes de continuar con el capítulo_**

_Hola a todos, hubo un pequeñisimo cambio en el capítulo anterior, en la última línea del flasch back de Serena, pero no necesitan regresar a leerlo puesto que en este capítulo se repite, pero con más detalles…………es que necesitaba coordinar los tiempos para que los sucesos concordaran, y pues…………ya verán por que a medida que se desarrolle la historia. _

_Sin más los dejo con la historia, y espero que me den sus opiniones……………_

_Yavanna_

_"Princesa……… Está segura que es buena idea continuar?" preguntó Plut insegura mirando a las inner con preocupación………lo mismo que a Endymion_

_Serena asintió con un suspiro._

_"Es lo mejor………"_

****

**_Capítulo 11_**

****

**_Los Aliados del Pasado: Recordando_**

****

_Todos miraron con expectativa a Plut mientras esta le hacia señas a 4 figuras obviamente masculinas para que se acercasen._

_"Su majestad, Princesa Serenity y Príncipe Endymion. Los generales de Elysion" dijo Plut._

_Inmediatamente un silencio se apoderó del lugar, las inner inconscientemente se acercaron más a Serenity, listas para atacar y Endymion con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada._

_Serenity alzó una mano para tranquilizar a las sailors, y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Endymion. _

_Malachite fue el primero en dirigirse al grupo._

_"Príncipe, Princesa………no representamos ningún peligro………nuestras almas han encontrado la paz luego que Metalia fue destruida, y han podido regresar a nuestros cuerpos reencarnados gracias a la magia de la Reina Serenity."_

_"No les creo………si no representan ningún peligro………por qué nos atacaron hace un año?" preguntó Mina_

_"Princesa de Venus………nuestros cuerpos fueron sometidos durante la última batalla en la Tierra hace 2000 años, y Beryl con la ayuda de Metalia envenenó nuestras almas, nos cegó de la verdad y………" intentó explicar Jedyte_

_"No tienen por qué explicar nada." Intervino Serenity antes de que Rei o alguna de las otras pudiese hablar "Yo los perdoné hace mucho………y cuando los demás los recuerden por completo, y los conozcan como son realmente, lo harán también. Nephlyte, Zoycite, es bueno verlos a ustedes también………Nephlyte………Molly………"_

_"No tiene que explicarme nada Princesa, puedo ver que la Dama Arcoiris se ha reencontrado con el Guardián, y me alegro por ellos………al fin y al cabo es mi hermano."_

_Esta última declaración sorprendió a las sailors a excepción de Molly y Kelvin._

_Zoycite__ no dijo nada, se inclinó ante Serenity y luego miró a su príncipe a los ojos._

_"Príncipe………no sabe cuánto lamento………"_

_"No te preocupes Zoy………pero me alegra ver que ya no estarás revoloteando entre pétalos de cerezo"_

_Ante ese último comentario los 3 generales y los príncipes no pudieron sino reír, mientras que Zoycite sacudía su cabeza tratando de no recordar el tormento que le había causado esa broma de Beryl………_

_"Estoy seguro que nunca más imitaré a una dama de la corte por más aburrida, arrogante y pretenciosa…………sin olvidar lo ridícula……… que parezca………"_

_"Vamos Zoy, la imitación de Beryl no fue tan mala" dijo Jedyte riendo_

_"Sólo lo dices por qué no eres tú el que pasó con su alma atormentada en el cuerpo de una mujer………" le contestó este exasperado_

_Mientras los cuatro se alejaban para colocarse frente a las Sailors exteriores al lado izquierdo del grupo central, no pudieron notar sino que las inner no dejaban de seguirlos con la mirada………no de alegría sino de desconfianza._

_"Tengo la impresión que soy objeto de estudio………dime Zoy así se sienten las ratas de laboratorio?" preguntó Malachite en un susurro _

_"No tengo idea………nunca les he preguntado realmente" contestó éste_

_En eso apartaron la vista de las inner, y se encontraron con la mirada serena de Serenity, la cual les sonrió con amabilidad, para luego voltearse a ver nuevamente a Plut._

_"Puedes continuar Plut"_

_"Princesa creo que deberíamos dejar pasar un poco de tiempo…………"_

_"No………continua Plut………sé que tienes tus reservas………pero será mejor que pongas a un lado tus sentimientos en este momento………… sabes igual que yo que necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible"_

_Plut sólo asintió y con un gesto hizo que se acercasen 4 hombres más._

_"Sus majestades………permítanme introducirme. Soy Aldebarán………el general de la armada del Sol, y protector del Príncipe Faetón" dijo un hombre alto casi como Darien, con sus músculos bien definidos, la piel bronceada, ojos marrones y cabello negro. Vestía una armadura dorada (N.A.: Imagínense las de los Caballeros Dorados de Saint Seiya…………es que como vienen del Sol, supuse que era la mejor descripción…………por cierto tomé prestado los nombres también, como verán), y en su costado derecho tenía una espada._

_"Yo soy Camus………segundo al mando de la armada solar" este era tan bien alto, pero sus facciones más pálidas y delicadas, su cabello era del color del agua, pero con reflejos plateados en él que lo hacían tomar una apariencia más tornasolada. Vestía igual de dorado, pero en lugar de espada llevaba un arco, y en su espalda un carcaj de flechas._

_"Yo soy Ioros………tercer general de la armada solar" se parecía a Darien en estatura, excepto por su cabello marrón rizado, sus ojos verdes y la cicatriz en el cuello. Armadura dorada como los demás, y como Camus un arco y un carcaj de flechas._

_El último de los caballeros dio un paso al frente "Soy Muu, cuarto general de la armada solar………protector del vacío………del Túnel del espacio." Este hombre era distinto a los demás, tenía un aire de misterio y lejanía a su alrededor, igual que Setsuna. A pesar de su apariencia juvenil, sus ojos denotaban el conocimiento que sólo se adquiere a través de los años. Su cabello color de la medianoche (azul oscuro, casi negro) lo llevaba largo en una cola, y unos mechones caían sobre sus ojos azules, ocultándolos con el soplar de la brisa de los demás. Su armadura, sin dejar de ser dorada, era levemente distinta a la de los demás………en lugar de una espada o un arco, llevaba un cayado, parecido al de un pastor, pero en la punta, como el báculo de Plut, tenía una piedra………la misma era negra, con ribetes azules y blancos que a la luz del sol parecían moverse, dando la impresión de una bola de cristal con efectos de agua y tintes en su interior._

****_"Sean todos bienvenidos………" dijo Serenity._

_Los cuatro inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto, para luego colocarse junto a Faetón cerca de los Generales de Elysion._

_"Plut?"_

_"No………no la encontré………"_

_"No es posible…………ella debió reencarnar también"_

_"Pero no siento su energía………"_

_Serena no dijo nada cerró sus ojos, cuando los abrió miró lentamente a su alrededor………"Todos reencarnamos en Japón………es posible………"_

_"No…………yo vigilé todas las almas que reencarnaron………………ella reencarnó en Japón estoy segura…………"_

_"No digo lo contrario Setsuna…………pero pudo ocurrir algo…………"_

_"El accidente……………"murmuró Setsuna_

_ "Setsuna…………investiga eso quieres…………necesito que ella esté junto a nosotros"_

_ "Claro…………me retiro…………"_

_ "Setsuna…………espera…………si hay alguna batalla y estás buscando…………sigue con la búsqueda…………no te preocupes por nosotros…………aún no es el momento de enfrentarnos a Diamante y Akenoy…………y quién sea que realmente esté detrás de todo esto……" le dijo Serenity antes de que la sailor del tiempo desapareciese. Luego se dirigió a los demás._

_"Bien, regresemos a la normalidad todos…………no quiero llamar la atención del enemigo" dijo, una luz la envolvió y Serenity dejo paso a Serena._

_Darien siguió su ejemplo lo mismo que las inner, luego de dudar un poco. Los últimos fueron Molly, Kelvin y Toshio._

_"Por favor, Neptun, Uranus y Saturn………" dijo Serena "Me gustaría conocer sus nombres"_

_"Mi nombre es Michiru Kaiou, tengo 18 años " dijo Neptun al eliminar su trasformación_

_"El mío es Haruka Tenor, también 18" dijo Uranus._

_"Yo soy Hotaru Tomoe, tengo 15 años, es un placer" dijo Saturn (N.A.: en esta historia tiene la misma edad que las demás)_

_"Me alegro volver a reencontrarnos, lástima que tenga que ser en esta ocasión" agregó Serena con una sonrisa._

_"No hay problema princesa, desde que nací supe que no podría pasarme toda la vida tan sólo tocando el violín" comentó Michiru_

_Serena sonrió, para luego voltearse hacia los caballeros del sol, pero antes de que estos pudiesen decir algo, Haruka intervino._

_"Princesa, por qué no lleva el peinado real…………pensé que era obligatorio?"_

_"Lo es" contestó Serena "Pero no estoy en la Luna………y tampoco quiero que me reconozcan. Hay mucho en juego. Por favor Aldebarán, podrían presentarse?"_

_Aldebarán asintió, y dando un paso al frente introdujo a sus compañeros._

_"Camus, mejor conocido como Hyoga Acqua, tiene 18; Ioros, o Steve Fuoco, tiene 18; yo soy Hajime Eolos también tengo 18" y calló dándole espacio a Muu para que se presentara por si solo._

_"Yo soy Averno (N.A: es uno de los nombres con que en la mitología greco-romana se conoce el Reino de los muertos, ya sabrán por que escogí ese nombre más adelante) a diferencia de los demás, yo no reencarné. Al igual que Sailor Plutón he estado en mi puesto durante todos estos años."_

_"El túnel no sufrió ningún daño en la batalla final?" preguntó Serena sorprendida_

_"No realmente" contestó Averno "pero no su localización se ha vuelto, poco más que difícil. Las llaves ya no sirven como antes, la mayoría de las veces, en un 95 tiene uno la probabilidad de ir a parar a un lugar distinto al que realmente se quiere, o al que se quiere pero en otra dimensión…… creo que fue parte del último hechizo lanzado por Metalia antes de ser sellada por la Reina Serenity………lo mismo me impidió saber que había ocurrido con todos ustedes hasta hace unos meses cuando de pronto el aura negativa que impregnaba el túnel desapareció. Sin embargo me tomó un par de meses más poder reconstruir todo lo destruido y ver cuántos daños había causado Metalia…………cuando Set…..Sailor Plutón apareció, me sorprendí."_

_Serena no dijo nada, se alejó del grupo y se acercó a él. Ante la sorpresa de todos lo abrazó, y mientras le murmuró al oído algo que nadie más escuchó. "No te preocupes ella entenderá…………no fue tu culpa………ni la de nadie………dale tiempo" y con una sonrisa regresó al lado de Darien._

_Hotaru__ sin decir palabra se acercó a Camus quien al verla sonrió, y ante la sorpresa de todos se fundieron en un abrazo._

_"Será mejor que los demás se presenten y luego podemos seguir aclarando todo…………por favor Camus, Saturn……………" dijo Serena_

_"Lo siento princesa…………pero es que no pude contenerme…………además Setsuna nos mantuvo separados a todos hasta hace unas horas……………" dijo Hotaru_

_"Bueno, hay que entenderla……………creo que ha estado sola demasiado tiempo" dijo Hyoga con un guiño en dirección a Averno, quien tan solo arqueo su ceja derecha y decidió ignorar el comentario._

_"Malachite por favor, siguen ustedes……………y no hagan caso de las inner por favor, las cosas se aclaran dentro de poco"_

_"Bien" dijo Malachite mientras una luz blanca lo envolvía eliminando su transformación. En su lugar quedó un joven de la misma edad de Darien y los otros, alto, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio. "Mi nombre es…………"_

_"Adam!" fue el gritó de sorpresa de Mina_

_"Sí, soy Adam Ashton" confirmó Malachite mirando a Mina "Lo siento, cuando estábamos en Londres, aún no tenía mis recuerdos completos"_

_Mina no dijo nada, tan sólo se quedó callada._

_Jedyte__ aprovechó la oportunidad para presentarse él, una luz color roja lo envolvió unos segundos dando paso a la figura conocida de todos en el Templo: Nicholas Hamada._

_"Hola a todos" dijo sencillamente _

_"Nicholas!" rugió Rei desde donde estaba ubicada detrás de Serena, Mina y Lita tuvieron que retenerla para que no se lanzase a golpear al mismo. "Explícate!"_

_"No tengo por qué…………recupere mis recuerdos hace apenas tres días………y además ya Mal explicó lo ocurrido con nuestras almas……………si prestaste atención no tengo razones para volver a repetirlo…………" contestó éste con un tono de voz que denotaban una seguridad y confianza en sí mismo de la que había carecido hasta hacía poco. Rei se quedó callada y dejó de luchar por librarse de las demás, quedando al igual que Mina totalmente sin palabras._

_"Bueno, aquí vamos" dijo Nephlyte, una luz verdosa lo rodeo y cuando reapareció un joven de la edad de las chicas, de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color se presentó ante ellas._

_"Shinoazaki!" exclamó Lita, olvidándose de todo lo referente al Negaverso, corrió hacia donde estaba el joven y lo abrazó. Si de algo estaba segura la guerrero del trueno era de que su mejor amigo no era una mala persona. "Por qué no me lo dijiste?"_

_"Lita, vamos…………acabo de recordarlo todo hace dos días……………imagina la sorpresa cuando se apareció S. Plutón frente a mi y me dijo que era uno de los Generales que debía luchar al lado de ustedes…………me tomó por sorpresa………después de eso fue arreglar mi mudanza desde Kyoto………además quería darte una sorpresa"_

_"Bueno…………espero que ya no me tengas más secretos………"amonestó Lita_

_"Este………bueno………verás………"_

_"No es el momento aún, Shino-kun" interrumpió Serena "Zoycite "_

_Este sin decir nada dejó que una luz oscura lo envolviese para luego reaparecer como un joven de cabello negro, casi azul, ojos azul grisáceo y al igual que Shinoazaki de la misma edad que las inner. "Mi nombre es Ryo Urawa, un placer. (N.A.: tiene el nombre del carácter en japonés que representó al portador de uno de los cristales arco iris de la primera temporada y amigo de Ami, pero no es el mismo personaje…………es que estaba a corta de nombres ;) )_

_En tanto Serena sonreía, mientras veía como sus amigas, en especial Lita, Mina y Rei se enfrentaban al hecho de que los hombres de los cuales estaban secretamente enamoradas, en especial Rei y Lita, eran realmente los generales que hacia 2000 años habían sido sus prometidos, y en algunos casos………esposos._

_"Bueno creo que ya hemos terminado las presentaciones…………ahora el motivo por el cual estamos todos aquí reunidos es el siguiente…………" pero antes de que pudiera continuar dos torbellinos aparecieron corriendo por una esquina del templo y se impactaron en sus piernas. "Aoshi………Rini, les dije que se quedaran con el abuelo mientras los iba a buscar…..."_

_"Pero mami…………el abuelo Hino se quedó dormido………" se quejó Rini_

_Rei, sin decir nada, corrió a buscar a su abuelo para cerciorase de que estuviese bien._

_"Estos son mis hijos……………o bueno, lo serán en el futuro…………han venido aquí en busca de ayuda………y, huyendo de Akenoy y Diamante" dijo Serena, presentando de esa forma los niños._

_Rini al ver a todos los personajes presentes sonrió, y junto con Aoshi empezaron a saludar a todos como si los conociesen de toda la vida…………lo que realmente era cierto._

_Rei regresó para ver a los niños llamando a todos los caballeros tíos, y a las demás senshi tías……_

_"Cómo está tu abuelos Rei?" preguntó Darien_

_"Está bien, tan sólo un poco cansado" contestó ella_

_"Padrino, podrían tú Molly y Kevin ocuparse de los niños mientras Darien y yo regresamos a la casa?"_

_"No hay problema" dijo Toshio, quien junto con Molly y Kevin se llevó a los niños para pasear un rato en el parque y darle tiempo a Serena a aclarar las cosas con los demás._

_Serena esperó a que hubiesen desaparecido de las escaleras para enfrentarse a los demás…………empezando por Darien._

_"Serena, por qué no me dijiste que eran los generales los que iban a aparecerse hoy?" su tono de voz serio y calmado para los demás, era una alarma para Serena. Darien estaba enojado._

_Serena respiró hondo. "por favor por que no nos calmamos todos un poco. Necesito explicarles con mayor claridad qué ocurrió la noche que Metalia y Beryl atacaron la Luna……………y…… Luna, Artemis…………no tienen derecho a interrumpir"_

_Flash Back_

_Serena estaba envuelta en medio de miles de telas junto con Molly y Mina._

_"La verdad es que estoy feliz………no sólo esta noche mi madre va a anunciar mi compromiso con Endymion, sino que mi primo va a estar presente. Estoy segura de que se van a llevar muy bien"_

_"Dicen que Endymion vino junto a sus generales y su consejero pero trajo a alguien más de la casa Real de Elysion" comentó Mina_

_"A alguien más………mi madre lo sabe?"_

_"Sí princesa, y parece que está muy feliz por ello………al parecer es alguien muy cercano al príncipe………pero no sabría decir quién es, por qué no estuve presente cuando la nave aterrizó" agregó Molly_

_"Y ninguna de nosotras tampoco………" concluyó Mina _

_"No importa esperaremos a que nos presenten a este misterioso personaje esta noche………aunque quizás en la cena………"_

_"Ya decidiste que vestido usarás Serenity?" preguntó Molly_

_"Pues decidí usar este blanco…………el celeste lo dejaré para otro día………quizás para el paseo que tenemos planeado dentro de tres días al mar de la Serenidad"_

_"Es buena idea…………Endymion se va a volver loco cuando te vea en ese vestido blanco…………creo que vas a llenar sus sueños con imágenes tuyas en ese vestido………" rió Mina_

_Las tres rieron de gusto ante la idea, mientras ayudaban a Serenity a cambiarse para la cena, ninguna realmente esperaba que esa sería una de las últimas noches que pasarían en la Luna………y con vida hasta después de 2000 años._

_De momento se oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta._

_"Adelante………Madre?"_

_"Serenity, hija tenemos que hablar"_

_"Sucede algo malo?"_

_"Si hija………no anunciaré esta noche tu compromiso con Endymion"_

_"Pero por qué? Acaso ya no estás de acuerdo con que estemos juntos?"_

_"No hija………no es eso………tiene que ver con lo que está ocurriendo en la Tierra………Cada vez más reinos están perdiendo en contra de Beryl………hay una fuerza maligna poderosa detrás de ella, más grande de lo que creíamos………Endymion, tampoco está de acuerdo con que lo pospongamos, pero acepto a condición de que lo hiciésemos antes de que regresase a la Tierra."_

_"Entonces podremos anunciarlo después que regresemos del paseo al Mar de la Serenidad? Dentro de 6 días?"_

_"Sí hija……………ahora termina de arreglarte, no debemos dejar esperando a nuestros invitados"_

_Y con eso la Reina dejó a su hija para que terminase de arreglarse junto sus dos amigas._

_"Bueno, eso significa que vas a ponerte el traje azul?" pregunto Mina_

_"Si………el blanco lo tengo reservado para la noche de mi compromiso……………saben siento que mi madre no me dijo del todo la verdad…………"_

_"Quizás deberías preguntarle a Endymion, después de todo él estuvo de acuerdo"_

_"Sí tienes razón"_

_Con eso terminaron de arreglarse._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_"Lo recuerdo" dijo Mina_

_"Yo también" agregó Ami_

_"Y yo……………pero más recuerdo el paseo que el baile……………además quién era esa otra persona dentro de la delegación de Elysion……………Serena, tú lo sabes cierto?"_

_Serena no dijo nada, miró hacia al frente, como perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte. Darien la miró, y luego comentando en voz alta._

_"Yo recuerdo el baile, y hablar con la Reina…………pero no recuerdo a esa otra persona, Serena quién era? Por qué tengo la impresión que es alguien muy importante para mi?"_

_"Oigan esa no fue la noche en que An……perdón Faetón conoció a Endymion por primera vez?"_

_"Sí………" dijo Serena, quien empezó nuevamente su relato_

_Flash Back_

_"Faetón!" gritó Serenity al ver a su primo _

_"Serry!"_

_Ambos se abrazaron y juntos entraron al salón donde los invitados esperaban la entrada de la princesa._

_"Su majestad la princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Faetón del reino Solar" anunció en chambelán_

_Ambos aparecieron al pie de la escalera, inclinaron sus cabezas para saludar a los invitados y Faetón escoltó su prima hacia el trono donde la Reina esperaba a la princesa._

_"Ya que la princesa ha llegado" anunció la Reina " Demos inició a la fiesta" Inmediatamente la banda empezó a tocar._

_"Prima, me concedes esta pieza"_

_"Claro"_

_"Entonces, cuando podré conocer al tal Endymion del que tanto me hablas en tus cartas?"_

_"Hoy mismo…………no lo he visto desde que llegó esta mañana…………estuvo reunido casi todo el día con mi madre……"_

_"Estas molesta con él?"_

_"Un poco……………ni siquiera me avisó que llegó…………ni una sola palabra………y además aceptó que pospusieran el anuncio de nuestro compromiso……………llegó con una invitada más a la que no conozco………y………"_

_"Tienes miedo de que cancele todo?"_

_"Tengo miedo de que ya no me ame…………"_

_"No creo que alguien pueda dejar de amarte tan fácilmente……………por que no lo dejas hablar antes de que llegues a conclusiones apresuradas?"_

_Antes de que Serenity pudiese contestar, Endymion se acercó a ambos._

_"Serenity?"_

_"Endy………te presento a mi primo Faetón heredero al trono del Reino solar…………Fae, este es Endymion, heredero al trono de Elysion"_

_Ambos estrecharon manos. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

_"Y desde ese momento se hicieron amigos…………recuerdo que durante todo el viaje hacia el Mar Serenidad, no hicieron más que contar chiste y practicar bromas a Serenity y a …………siento que había alguien más a quien debería recordar y no puedo" dijo Lita_

_"Sí, yo también……………Serena, sabes de quién se trata?"_

_Pero Serena no contestó…………sus recuerdos estaban llegando más lejos, más lejos en su pasado, hasta el punto de recordar su niñez en el castillo lunar, los paseos en el jardín con sus padres………y la muerte de su padre…………el dolor de su madre…………y su miedo a las tormentas eléctricas…………unas lagrimas surcaron su rostro………_

_"Sere…………Sere…………" la llamó Darien preocupado_

_"Dime………"_

_"Amor, qué pasa………estás llorando"_

_"Recordé a mi padre…………lo……lo………lo asesinaron frente a mí" dijo llorando mientras Darien la tomó en sus brazos tratando de calmarla………todos se sorprendieron………_

_"Serena………" murmuró Luna "no debías recordarlo…………no debías…………"_

_"Luna………por qué Serena no debía recordar la muerte de su padre?" preguntó Mina_

_El que contestó fue Artemis "Quien asesinó al Rey Yasuo (N.A.: signífica el pacífico) fue un miembro de la corte lunar………alguien con ansias de poder y que estaba obsesionado con la Reina Serenity……………esta lo rechazó y el hombre juró vengarse…………mató al Rey, y antes de que pudiesen atraparlo desapareció………no sin antes amenazar a la princesa…………"_

_"Serenity sólo tenía 6 años…………y por un año fue imposible escuchar sus risas en el palacio………ni siquiera la compañía de las demás princesas que formaban su corte la alejaban de su retraimiento…………hasta que cuando cumplió 8 años llegó Faetón con su padre…………y de alguna forma la hizo reaccionar……" terminó Luna_

_"Lo recuerdo muy bien…………"dijo Andrew "y no fue fácil, pero habiendo perdido a mi madre hacia poco, sabía como se sentía………hicimos un trato………lo recuerdas Sere?"_

_Serena que seguía en los brazos de Darien, ya más calmada asintió levemente "sí, me prestaste a tu padre…………siempre y cuando yo te prestara a mi mamá……………cuando le dijimos a mi madre y a mi tío Hoshi (N.A.: signifíca estrella, y como el sol es una……pues se relaciona no?) ambos aceptaron…………desde entonces no pasamos más de tres meses separados……………excepto cuando cumplí 15 años…………eso fue unos meses antes de conocer a Endymion…………mi tío enfermó…………"_

_"Y tuve que encargarme del reino…………además tanto tu entrenamiento como el mío en los cristales había llegado a su apogeo…………no podíamos descansar…………ni distraernos……………" terminó Andrew, también con la mirada perdida en el horizonte._

_"Me gustaría saber qué esconden?" dijo Rei_

_"Lo sabrás en su momento Rei" dijo Nicholas…………_

_"Ustedes lo saben, cierto?" dijo Ami mirando a Ryo_

_"Sí………pero deben recordarlo por sí solas…………o estar la persona presente para decirles quién es y qué papel juega………no estándolo………no podemos…………estaríamos poniendo en riesgo muchas cosas…………"contestó éste._

_"Aún así creo que deberíamos saberlo…………………o por lo menos Darien" dijo Mina_

_"No…………" dijo Adam "Él menos que nadie……………no, por el momento"_

_Darien no dijo nada, sabía que Serena le escondía algo importante pero no lograba saber qué era, y estando rodeados de tantas personas…………era inútil, sabía que Serena se lo diría cuando el momento adecuado llegase…………pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en el nombre de Dafne…………era importante………no sólo para Endymion, sino para Darien también…………la pregunta era por qué._

_Continuará………………………_


	13. Los Cristales: la Verdad sobre el Mileni...

_"Me gustaría saber qué esconden?" dijo Rei_

_"Lo sabrás en su momento Rei" dijo Nicholas…………_

_"Ustedes lo saben, cierto?" dijo Ami mirando a Ryo_

_"Sí………pero deben recordarlo por sí solas…………o estar la persona presente para decirles quién es y qué papel juega………no estándolo………no podemos…………estaríamos poniendo en riesgo muchas cosas…………"contestó éste._

_"Aún así creo que deberíamos saberlo…………………o por lo menos Darien" dijo Mina_

_"No…………" dijo Adam "Él menos que nadie……………no, por el momento"_

_Darien no dijo nada, sabía que Serena le escondía algo importante pero no lograba saber qué era, y estando rodeados de tantas personas…………era inútil, sabía que Serena se lo diría cuando el momento adecuado llegase…………pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en el nombre de Dafne…………era importante………no sólo para Endymion, sino para Darien también…………la pregunta era por qué._

**_Capítulo 12_**

****

**_Los Cristales: la Verdad sobre el Milenio de Plata_**

****

_Serena no dijo nada por unos minutos, tratando de recuperar su aplomo para seguir con la historia. Mientras esperaba que Setsuna regresase con noticias sobre Dafne, dejó su mente correr mientras evocaba los recuerdos más remotos de su infancia en el Milenio de Plata._

_"Los entrenamientos en los cristales eran sumamente extenuantes, muchas veces no lograba ni siquiera levantarme al día siguiente. Pero era necesario." Continuó después de unos minutos Serena._

_"Los cristales………sin embargo no son tan poderosos como todos piensan" agregó Andrew_

_"Cómo así? No se supone que son lo más poderoso en este Universo?" preguntó Rei_

_"No Rei……los cristales no tienen nada que ver con el poder. Los cristales son………"_

_"Simple y únicamente conductores del poder" dijo una nueva voz desde las escaleras del templo._

_Todos voltearon para ver a Setsuna con una joven sumamente parecida a Darien, excepto por los reflejos azules en sus cabellos negros, y sus intensos ojos verdes._

_"Mi nombre es Kohana (N.A.: significa pequeña flor) Chiba, tengo 15 años, y acabo de llegar de Yokohama, donde estuve viviendo en un orfanato hasta hace unos días"_

_"Tu apellido es Chiba?" preguntó un desorientado Darien, quien de pronto sintió como todo su mundo se desplomaba, todo lo que había creído cierto de un momento a otro se desvanecía, y los recuerdos que durante años había anhelado recuperar de pronto lo atormentaban con la celeridad con que se agolpaban a su conciente. Serena notando como Darien de pronto tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, lo sostuvo contra su pecho impidiéndole caerse. _

_A los pocos minutos Darien reaccionó nuevamente, miró a Serena quien asintió levemente, y en un susurro le dijo "lo siento, pero no quería que te sintieras mal por no recordarla…………yo tan sólo supe de ella………hoy, antes de venir para acá………pensé que estaría con los demás……no que Setsuna hubiese perdido rastro de ella"_

_"Tranquila amor, pero debiste haberme advertido siquiera un poco………aunque el impacto de saber que tengo una hermana hizo que recordase todo………y cuando digo todo…………me refiero a Todo" le contestó él con un beso poco después, luego volteándose hacia la joven "Kohana, lamento nos hayan separado, durante años supe que había perdido mucho más que mis padres en ese accidente, algo muy especial que mis memorias perdidas podrían revelarme…………pero hasta hoy, cuando escucho tu nombre es que puedo abrir ese baúl de recuerdos para mi"_

_"No te preocupes hermano………Setsuna me lo explico………la encontré hace poco………me fugué del orfanato realmente………no querían dejarme venir………durante años les he dicho que tengo un hermano que no estaba sola……pero nunca me creyeron……cuando sentí el impulso de venir a Tokio hace 6 meses supe que era algo relacionado a ti………no dije nada y empecé a planear mi fuga………y hoy mientras caminaba por la avenida me encontré con Plut……quien me reconoció, me contó lo del accidente………y en cuanto al milenio de plata…...recuerdo fragmentos……"_

_Darien no dijo nada. Tan sólo se levantó y la atrajo a sus brazos para un abrazo. Serena lloraba silenciosamente al ver a ambos hermanos reunidos después de 15 años (N.A.: Darien, Andrew y los Generales tienen entre 19 y 20 años, la diferencia será de 5 con las sailors………Serena, las inner, Hotaru y Kohana 15; Michiru, Haruka y los Caballeros del Sol 18; en cuanto a Setsuna y Averno………pues aparentan 19…pero en realidad son digamos milenarios). Se acercó a ambos y le dio un abrazo a Kohana._

_"Es bueno tenerte entre nosotros nuevamente. Tienes donde quedarte?"_

_"No……"_

_"Puede quedarse acá en el templo" dijo Rei_

_"Eso es algo en que no habíamos pensado" ininterrumpió Ami "todos viven aquí en Tokio?"_

_"Haruka y yo compartimos un apartamento" contestó Michiru_

_"Yo vivo con mi padre, en el complejo Infinity" contestó Hotaru_

_"Hyoga, Steve y yo compartimos un apartamento cerca de la Universidad" dijo Hajime_

_"Yo tengo donde quedarme" dijo Setsuna tranquilamente_

_"Yo también" agregó Averno mirando a Setsuna de reojo_

_"Yo creo que nos hemos olvidado de lo que en realidad estábamos discutiendo" intervino Luna "Kohana, puede quedarse con Rei esta noche………mañana arreglaremos un lugar más permanente"_

_"Luna!" dijo Serena "Lo que estábamos discutiendo no significa mucho ahora. Necesitamos arreglar las cosas de Kohana………es muy probable que las autoridades la estén buscando…………"_

_Luna no dijo nada, sencillamente se quedó callada………por qué no podía recordar?_

_"Setsuna………puedes conseguir los papeles necesarios para demostrar el parentesco de Darien y Kohana?"_

_"Sí………sólo tengo que darme una vuelta por el registro civil"_

_"Bien luego sería bueno que consiguieses que Darien fuese nombrado guardián de Kohana………no creo que eso sea difícil?"_

_"No será sencillo en dos días estará todo listo"_

_"Perfecto. Kohana, me encantaría que te quedases en casa con nosotros………pero primero tendríamos que arreglar una habitación para ti" dijo Serena pensativa._

_"Ustedes están viviendo juntos? Tus padres lo permiten?"_

_Serena sonrió secretamente y luego asintió, a lo que Darien arqueó una ceja. "Sí………no te preocupes por ello……………Ahora mejor termino el relato de lo contrario Luna va a estallar de la curiosidad"_

_Todos rieron, mientras Andrew se aproximó a Kohana………ella lo miró a los ojos, sintió que lo conocía pero no lograba entender de dónde. Serena dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, decidió presentarlos._

_"Kohana, déjame presentarte a Andrew Furuhata, el mejor amigo de Darien y en el Milenio, mi primo Faetón, príncipe del reino Solar"_

_"Princesa Dafne………para mí es un placer conocerla……nuevamente"_

_Kohana__ sonrió suavemente mientras sus recuerdos poco a poco le decían quien era él, que papel jugaba en sus recuerdos y le daba nombre a todos los demás presentes en esa reunión._

_"Ya sólo te falta que conozcas a Molly, Kelvin y Toshio…………ellos son Arcoirís, Guardián de la Tierra y Guardián de la Luna respectivamente"_

_"Están aquí! Qué bien no veo la hora de reunirme con Arcoiris!"_

_"Y lo harás una vez empieces a asistir a clases con nosotras" dijo Serena_

_"UHF……..eso es algo de lo que podría hacer menos……" dijo Kohana_

_"Estás segura que eres hermana de Darien………"dijo Lita "A este hombre es difícil no verlo con un libro en mano………es más yo creo que Serena los esconde para que él le dedique tiempo a ella!"_

_"Lita no exageres!" dijo Serena riendo "Aunque debo admitir que de vez en cuando si exagera………"dijo Serena con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_"Bueno ya que se burlaron de mi…………por qué no mejor aclaramos lo de los cristales rápidamente y nos retiramos……no dudo que las chicas recordarán pronto lo ocurrido en el milenio de plata………en especial cierto paseo……"dijo Darien._

_"Como dijo Kohana, los cristales son solo conductores de poder" dijo Serena retomando el relato "El poder no proviene de los cristales, sino de nosotros mismos………"_

_"Pero por qué era tan importante encontrar los cristales arcoiris entonces?" preguntó Rei_

_"Los cristales Arcoiris………o los Oriens (N.A.: sol naciente en latín)……o los Terra………son la manifestación física de los poderes o elementos que cada uno de nosotros domina" agregó Darien_

_"Así, para mí que soy Príncipe del Sol, los cristales Oriens son 6, representan fuego, luz, viento, conocimiento, vida y alma" dijo Andrew "al obtener los 6 cristales, estos se funden en uno y dan origen al cristales que será mi conductor. Este cristal tiene la forma de un cuadrado y es un Topacio………o parece uno, pues es más resistente que un topacio normal, incluso que un diamante………"_

_"Los cristales arcoiris eran 7 como recordarán……en ellos estaban representados fuego, aire, agua, tierra, alma, conocimiento y amor (N.A: no sé si representaban algo realmente………en el manga no recuerdo se mencione que tuviesen un significado particular)" agregó Serena "una vez fundidos, dieron como resultado el Cristal de Plata…………y aunque es transparente pudo haber sido de cualquier color………es como es por el elemento predominante, o en mi caso los elementos"_

_"Los elementos?" preguntó Ami_

_"Por qué dos?" preguntó Rei_

_"Por qué son mi rasgo principal…………o las fuerzas que predominan en mi. Las mismas que me permitieron acceder al poder y al trono en el milenio, las mismas que se manifestaron con más fuerza durante mi entrenamiento"_

_"Y cuáles son?" preguntó Mina_

_"Alma y Amor" contestó Darien mientras la abrazaba_

_"Y tu cristal Darien?"_

_"Pues mi cristal es un cristal dual" dijo Darien "lo conforman 10 cristales, pero en realidad son 5 duplicados"_

_"No entiendo………por qué deberían duplicarse?"_

_"Por mi" contestó Kohana "Al yo nacer, unos años después de Endy, y manifestar poder mágico, el cristal de mi padre se fragmentó. Uno de los consejeros intuyó lo que ocurría y manifestó que sería de provecho para el reino que se me entrenase en las artes mágicas y las armas. Pero mi madre se opuso a que se me entrenase con armas, por lo que sólo puedo utilizar ataques mágicos………"_

_"Exacto. Los cinco cristales son el ágata fuego (color rojo) que representa ese elemento además de mi espíritu de lucha, el cuarzo azul que representa el elemento del agua y la armonía entre cuerpo y espíritu, el cuarzo blanco, es el aire y el conocimiento o la armonía entre intelecto y la fuerza física, la apatita verde que representa la tierra y el entendimiento y la comunicación y por último el alma es representada por un ópalo azul violeta, y en mi caso el resultado final es dorado por que ninguno de los elementos fue realmente predominante, compartían el mismo poder y de alguna forma podía manejarlos y dominarlos a todos, en especial el alma el más difícil de dominar………… razón por la que Beryl estaba tras de mi………al dominar ese último elemento, significaba que tenía completo y total control sobre todo lo que ocurriese en el planeta………si realmente lo hubiese querido hubiese podido provocar catástrofes naturales o cosas peores"_

_"Según los sabios de entonces, sería el rey con mayor poder sobre los elementos del planeta" agregó Kohana "en mi caso predomina la tierra, la forjadora de vida……y por eso mi cristal es una __amazonita………a diferencia de la apatita de Darien, pues además de representar la tierra simboliza mi creatividad y comprensión"dijo mostrando una piedra de color verde con estrías amarilla_

_"Pero no se suponía que eran un duplicado de los de Darien?" preguntó Ami_

_"Sí…………pero también influye la magia del individuo, para mi padre era el elemento tierra era una esmeralda…………le llamamos cristales por que cuando nacemos se forman como trozos de hielo y crecen con nosotros hasta llegar a la edad de toma de posesión del poder, que es cuando se notan las diferencias entre padres e hijos y empezamos el entrenamiento………….y se escoge el curso del mismo"_

_"Y recuerdan su entrenamiento con los cristales?" preguntó Artemis_

_"Y no sólo eso" dijo Serena inmediatamente una luz la envolvió y frente a ellos estaba Sailor Moon, pero en su mano derecha en lugar del cetro, tenía una espada de cristal, la cual tenía en su venatura interior estrías con los mismos colores de los cristales que formaron el cristal de plata._

_"Eres capaz de usar armas?" preguntó Rei sorprendida_

_"Sí al igual que Venus y Uranus…………las demás no utilizan ningún tipo de arma………tan sólo la magia" contestó Serena_

_"Pero por qué?" preguntó Lita_

_"Por la misma razón que utilizamos faldas tan cortas y no pantalones" dijo Venus de pronto recordando algunas cosas del milenio, en especial la forma como muchos de los ancianos no querían que un grupo de mujeres y de la misma edad que la princesa la protegiese ante los peligros de la guerra. "La verdad es que ni Uranus ni yo deberíamos poder usar armas…………se suponía que nuestra fuerza debía ser mágica primordialmente………pero"_

_"Pero no aceptaron los mandatos del consejo de ancianos y entrenaron escondidas todo tipo de armas…………cuando por casualidad las encontré un día practicando con sus espadas las obligué a que me entrenaran a mi también…………nadie nunca lo descubrió y es por eso que pude hacerle frente a un par de youmas cuando Beryl atacó…………y la razón por la que pude sostener la espada de Endymion sin que me fallase el pulso" terminó de explicar Serena._

_"En efecto………los que utilizan más las armas como método de defensa junto a la magia eran los miembros de la Corte Solar" continuó Andrew "y claro los de la Tierra…………pero más que nada cómo método de canalización de poder…………nuestras defensas con las armas son buenas pero en el ataque dependemos mucho de nuestros poderes mágicos"_

_"A diferencia de nosotros" agregó Darien "quienes tenemos el poder de atacar con armas y nos defendemos con magia……pero no podemos atacar con ella"_

_"Las únicas que dominan ambos métodos son ustedes tres?" preguntó Ami dirigiéndose a Serena, Mina y Haruka._

_ "Así es" contestó Mina_

_"Entonces por qué Serena es incapaz de defenderse sola en una batalla y necesita de Darien?" preguntó Rei exasperada_

_"Rei…………hasta hace unos meses mis recuerdos eran muy confusos…………sin embargo poco a poco mientras lograba aceptar mi pasado y mi destino, mis habilidades fueron resurgiendo…………además de que mientras no estuviésemos todos reunidos o llegase el momento adecuado no podía revelarle a nadie que soy capaz de usar armas…………"_

_"No me importa si eres capaz de usarlas o no!" gritó Lita de pronto "Sólo quiero saber qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió la noche en qué Beryl atacó! Por qué los generales con los que peleamos eran sombras………clones……almas atrapadas………?"_

_Serena le sonrió a Lita. "Bien después que regresamos del paseo al Mar de la Serenidad, muchas cosas habían cambiado…………las cuales recordarán cada una en su momento………pero como Hotaru y Hyoga recuerdan su pasado, podemos mencionar que estaban comprometidos para casarse en 10 días después del anuncio de mi compromiso"_

_Hotaru__ y Hyoga se miraron a los ojos, desde hacia rato estaban juntos y mientras Serena le explicaba al resto sobre los cristales ambos habían estado recordando y hablando sobre sus nuevas vidas………cuando Serena mencionó el hecho de que estaban comprometidos, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse._

_"Princesa!" exclamó Hotaru_

_"Díganme Serena por favor…………odio las formalidades…………y menos en esta época………regresando a mi relato, la fiesta transcurrió normal cómo todos recordarán, era un baile de máscaras"_

_"Entonces Darien no entré escondido al salón?" preguntó Ami_

_"No………los recuerdos de Luna y Artemis están aún demasiado alterados por el continuum espacio-temporal, Endymion nunca fue rechazado en la corte……………quien no debía traspasar los muros esa noche era Beryl……pensamos que quizás nos dejaría tranquilos esa noche…………pero eligió esa noche para sorprendernos…………y lo logró………" dijo Serena mirando hacia el horizonte que empezaba a teñirse de rosado "Cuando la alarma sonó salieron todos…………yo quería ir pero mi madre y Endymion me obligaron a refugiarme en mis aposentos junto con Arcoiris…………los demás todos se prepararon para la defensa"_

_Flash Back_

_"Serenity por favor regresa a tus aposentos y mantente en ellos……………no salgas hasta que alguno de nosotros vaya por ti"_

_"Pero madre, Endymion………yo………"_

_"Serenity! Hija…….eres nuestra única esperanza en caso de que algo me ocurra…………ve!"_

_Serenity vio cómo su madre y su prometido se alejaban hacia el campo de batalla……cruzó su mirada con Venus quien asintió levemente e hizo una señal imperceptible para los demás pero que tanto ella como Uranus entendieron…………hoy se descubriría su secreto………Caminó hasta sus aposento………sin embargo en el camino se encontró con alguno youmas que de alguna forma habían logrado colarse en el palacio………a su alrededor no había nadie………utilizando la pluma especial para camuflajearse, transformó su vestido blanco en un uniforme como el de las senshi pero en colores azul, rojo y blanco………… utilizando lo aprendido en su entrenamiento con la magia del cristal y en defensa y ataque con la espada, se abrió caminó hasta su recámara, donde antes de abrir la puerta dejó caer su disfraz, para regresar a ser Serenity la princesa……al entrar encontró a Arcoiris mirando angustiada por la ventana la batalla._

_" Iris? Cómo va la batalla? Estamos ganando?"_

_"No creo princesa………los caballeros de la Tierra han caído………sólo quedan el príncipe Endymion y El Guardían…………nuestras senshi están muy lastimadas lo mismo que los caballeros del Sol………el príncipe Faetón está muy malherido………y está siendo atendido por la Princesa Dafne………el resto de nuestro ejercito está intentando prevenir la entrada de más youmas al palacio…………Ohhh…….Nooooooooooooooo!"_

_"Iris……qué ocurre?" al no obtener respuesta Serenity se asomó y vio cómo El guardián de la Tierra caía a manos de un youma…………a su vez vio como los cuerpos de los Generales empezaban a brillar con un extraño resplandor verdoso…………unas sombras negras aparecieron de pronto posándose sobre ellos…………y luego atónita vio como tomaban la forma de sus amigos los fines malévolos de Beryl………trató de buscar con sus poderes telepáticos un canal de comunicación con ellos pero se dio cuenta que era imposible………sus almas habían sido atrapadas en sus cuerpos mientras esos clones malévolos atacaban a sus amadas y a su príncipe…………vio caer a Mars a manos de Jedyte, Júpiter a manos de Neplhyte, y Mercury por Zoycite…………la que más tiempo pudo resistir fue Venus debido a su entrenamiento con la espada………justo cuando Venus caía vio como caían Uranus y Neptuno una al lado de la otra………no sin antes haber destruido gran parte de los youmas que estaban rodeando el castillo…………vio a Aldebarán y Ioros caer segundos después………y por último a Camus y Hotaru antes de que está pudiese poner fin a todo con su ataque más fuerte…………sólo quedaban Endymion, Dafne y Faetón…………cerca de la entrada del palacio podía ver a su madre con Muu y Plut a sus costados defendiéndola…………de pronto vio como una luz roja se acercaba al palacio…………………era una emanación de poder maligno…………la reconoció inmediatamente como Beryl…………quien se dirigía directo hacia Endymion quien se preparó a enfrentarla. Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó del balcón de su recámara y corrió hacia donde estaba Endymion…………el cuál caía en ese momento por un ataque de Beryl. Sin pensarlo dos veces llamó su espada mágica y atacó todo youma que se interpusiese en su camino………cuando llegó al lado de Endymion este apenas permanecía con vida…………ella la había perdido su espada al dejarla incrustada en el pecho del último youma…………Endymion la miró y con su último aliento "Serenity………te amo……..quisiera que hubiésemos podido ganar y casarnos como lo habíamos planeado………Te amaré eternamente y de alguna forma encontraré cómo regresar a ti………para estar juntos en todas las vidas que nos queden por vivir"_

_"Endymion! Noooooooooooooo! No me dejes…………no puedo vivir sin ti………" gritó Serenity al ver el cuerpo inmóvil de su amado…………_

_"Patético……………la pobre princesita ya no va a poder jugar con su príncipe al cuento de hadas de final feliz!" se oyó la voz de Beryl burlarse_

_"Tú eres la patética Beryl…………por qué eres incapaz de sentir verdadero amor…………tú misma te has condenado a la soledad y al miedo………sí al miedo de que alguien más poderoso que tú te quité con la fuerza lo que tú has ganado de la misma forma" dijo Serenity para luego lanzarle un rayo de luz, que hizo Beryl retroceder……………durante esos segundos ganados besó los labios de Endymion "Si no podemos estar juntos en vida…………juntos en la muerte………prefiero estar en la eternidad contigo que vivir eternamente sin ti" y tomando la espada de Endymion la clavó en su pecho en el instante en que se acercaba el ataque de Beryl"_

_Fin del Flash Back_

_"Lo último que escuché fue el grito de mi madre…………el resto de la historia la conocen" concluyó Serena._

_Todo alrededor del Templo quedó en silencio, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, todos demasiados afectados por los recuerdos que el relato de los últimos momentos de sus vidas había provocado._

_"Será mejor que nos retiremos…………descansen todos esta noche…………" Dijo Serena levantándose y caminando hacia las escaleras del Templo._

_Darien sin decir nada hizo un gesto de saludo hacia los demás y alcanzó a Serena._

_Media hora después llegaron a la casa, y encontraron a Toshio, Molly y Kelvin._

_"Los niños?" preguntó Serena al notar el silencio._

_"Se durmieron, al parecer estaban bastante cansados………les dimos de cenar, así que no deben preocuparse por ellos………por lo menos hasta mañana temprano." Contestó Molly_

_"Gracias" le dijo Darien mientras Serena miraba a Toshio a los ojos._

_"Serenity, estás bien?"_

_"Sí……no te preocupes………sólo un poco cansada…………por cierto Setsuna regresó con Dafne………al parecer ella sintió el llamado de sus poderes psíquicos………"_

_"Ya veo…… cuándo nos volveremos a reunir?"_

_"Aún no lo decido………quiero que todos tengan tiempo de asimilar los recuerdos que a partir de esta noche van a volver………las vidas de todos van a cambiar…………nada volverá a ser igual"_

_"Entiendo…………entonces nosotros mejor nos retiramos……"dijo Toshio al ver como Darien desaparecía por las escaleras apenas saludándolos; si sus recuerdos del Milenio no lo engañaban el joven príncipe estaba muy enojado………su ira nunca era explosiva sino tranquila, y por la forma en como Serena lo veía sabia que también lo había notado. "Princesa, no se preocupe………….la entenderá"_

_"Gracias padrino…………espero que así sea…………hoy más que nunca lo necesito………demasiado recuerdos doloroso para un día………demasiados"_

_Despidió a todos en la puerta. Cerró con llave y luego de apagar las luces subió a revisar los niños los cuales dormían como ángeles………se dirigió a su recámara y notó que Darien estaba en la ducha, se asomó a la puerta y la entreabrió un poco lo necesario para decirle que estaría en la cocina preparando algo para los dos. Darien ni siquiera le contestó._

_Mientras terminaba de preparar el té para los dos, sintió como la presencia de Darien se hacia conocida a sus espaldas. Sintió así mismo el enojo contenido de su amado…………su rostro serio lo decía todo._

_"Darien…………sé que es poco lo que puedo decir…………pero lo siento…………realmente……por lo de Dafne……y.."_

_"Serena, no es eso lo que me tiene enojado realmente…………eso, puedo entenderlo lo que no logro aceptar son más sorpresas de tu parte………Te has dado cuenta que desde que Rini llegó del futuro, de pronto la Serena que todos conocemos se ha convertido en alguien más…………Serena entiendo tus dudas sobre nuestra relación, pero lo que me cuesta aceptar es que no me tengas la suficiente confianza como para decirme que lo recordabas todo…………para mostrarme tu verdadero yo. Cómo podemos vencer a la fuerza que está detrás de Akenoy y Diamante si no podemos confiar en nuestros seres queridos. En los últimos tres meses de pronto me he dado cuenta que la mujer que amo, no es lo que me mostró ser………siento que he estado enamorado de una mentira………que comparto una cama con alguien que en realidad no existe…………"_

_"Darien yo…………"_

_"Serena, escúchame por favor, hoy por primera vez me sentí impotente…………realmente impotente, no cómo cuando estuve en el orfanato o cómo en la pelea con el Negaverso al principio de nuestras batallas…………me sentí impotente por qué no sabía qué esperar de ti…………no sabía qué era tan importante para mi novia qué yo tampoco podía saberlo…………o si se suponía que yo debía saberlo. Soy el príncipe de este planeta, pero ni siquiera podía recordar nada acerca de mi pasado, mi entrenamiento mi familia hasta el día de hoy, pero las mujer que amo sí. Y sin embargo, no me dijo nada, aún a sabiendas de qué podría ayudarme y ayudarla a ella. No te preguntó si sabes lo que sentí al ver hoy a mi hermana y a mis amigos………sé que no los sabes……y antes que digas lo contrario, recuerda que tuviste la oportunidad en el último año de acostumbrarte a tus senshi, de conocerlas de nuevo y de recobrar tu pasado poco a poco, aunque lo hayas ocultado de los demás y te hayas ocultado tras una máscara de ineptitud por miedo a tu propio destino."_

_"Darien no es eso……………yo…"_

_"Segura…………Serena, de dónde crees que vinieron las dudas sobre tus sentimientos? Del pasado? Claro que no…………No tenías miedo de amarme a mi cómo Darien o cómo Endymion o cómo Tuxedo Mask………tenías miedo de abrirte tanto como yo a los demás, de demostrarle a todos tu verdadero yo………la princesa que siempre fuiste y qué todos estaban buscando con desesperación………la cual de alguna forma tenía sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de salvar a todos…………y que por ese miedo perdió mucho más de sí misma de lo que quiere admitir…………Y es ese miedo lo que le permitió a ese poder oscuro implantar esas pesadillas en ti………y esas pesadillas sólo fueron excusas para hacer algo que de otra forma nunca hubieras hecho………Si no puedes confiar en mi para algo tan sencillo como lo es compartir tus recuerdos de tu vida como Serena Tsukino, no Serenity………cómo puedo confiar en qué realmente serás fiel a nuestro amor, en que cuándo tengamos un problema podrás compartirlo conmigo para que juntos busquemos una solución"_

_"Darien………"_

_"No digas nada…………yo me voy a dormir………perdí el apetito………buenas noches" dicho esto la dejó sola con sus pensamientos y la comida caliente sobre la mesa._

_Serena sintió como el nudo en la garganta que había ido creciendo durante su discusión se hacía más grande, haciéndole casi imposible el poder tragar………llevó la comida a la cocina donde la colocó en unos contenedores y la guardó para el día siguiente. Lo único que tomó fue el té, amargo, ni siquiera lo endulzó, mientras reprimía sus lagrimas al revivir las palabras de Darien en su mente. _

_'Sé que me equivoqué…………que debí decirle la verdad desde un principio………que nunca debí ocultarle mi verdadero yo………tiene razón……tenía miedo…………aún lo tengo'_

_Serena ordenó la cocina después de lavar los trastes; revisó las puertas y ventanas antes de subir las escaleras hacia su recámara…………por primera vez en 2000 años, tenía miedo de su alma gemela, de la decisión que éste podía tomar al día siguiente. Serena sabía, que con todos sus recuerdos, la impulsividad de Darien se volvía mucho más fría y calculadora………temía perderlo………y esta vez no sería a causa de Beryl o la muerte………sería por su propia estupidez._

_'Por favor Madre…………Diosa Selene………si me escuchan………ayúdenme a recuperar a mi amor………ayúdenme a demostrarle que lo amo…………y que siento no haber confiado en él' después de esa plegaria, Serena subió las escaleras, pero antes de entrar a su habitación, fue a ver a los niños. Seguían dormidos, ajenos al drama que sus padres vivían………los besó en la frente a cada uno cerró la ventana._

_Cuando entró a su recámara notó que Darien estaba acostado, ya dormido. Sin decir nada tomó su ropa de cama y se dirigió al baño. En la ducha dejó las tan reprimidas lágrimas de las últimas horas recorriesen sus mejillas y fuesen lavadas por el agua tibia. Al salir se sintió un poco mejor, pero la congoja que sentía en ese momento era aún muy fuerte._

_Se sentó en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda a Darien. "Darien de verdad lo siento" dijo en voz alta, aún sabiendo que éste no podía escucharla "Tienes razón sabes………tengo miedo……cuando recordé cómo te perdí en el Milenio de Plata, cómo perdí mi hogar, mi familia, mis amigos………todo………traté por todos los medios de negar mi destino………hice lo posible por despistarte a ti, a Luna y a las chicas, sabía que si veían mi verdadero yo, ya no tendría la oportunidad de dejar atrás todo………pero de alguna manera nunca nada ocurre como yo quiero………lo siento de verdad si te fallé………pero después de fingir por tanto tiempo, creo que hasta olvidé cuál era mi verdadero yo……y dejé que mi máscara ocupase mi vida." Serena se recostó sobre su brazo derecho al lado de Darien, y con su mano izquierda acarició su torso desnudo, dibujando círculos con sus dedos sobre su anatomía. Lentamente se inclinó sobre su rostro y presionó sus labios sobre los de él, para luego murmurar en su oído "Lo siento amor, por favor perdóname………déjame demostrarte que si confió en ti………y que puedes confiar en mi…………eres todo lo que me queda…………" cuando terminó reclinó su cabeza sobre su pecho dejando que más lagrimas corriesen libres en su rostro y bañasen el pecho de Darien._

_De pronto sintió una mano acariciarle la nuca, y mirando hacia arriba vio los ojos de Darien que la miraban con dulzura, ya no esa rabia fría que los había invadido hasta hace una hora. Llorando abiertamente se lanzó a sus brazos, dejando que él la abrazase. Al rato ya más calmada, lo miró a los ojos._

_"Darien, lo siento…yo………" un dedo sobre sus labios evitó que continuase._

_"Shhhhh…………no tienes que decir nada amor, ya te escuché………no estaba dormido, sólo pensaba………y si no me equivoco, me robaste un beso………sabes lo que le ocurre a quien le roba un beso al príncipe de la Tierra?" terminó de preguntarle con malicia._

_"No" dijo Serena sonriendo_

_"Debe recibir 10 besos por parte del príncipe, en dónde él más lo desee"_

_"Y eso ocurre siempre con todo trasgresor?"_

_"No………sólo cuándo la culpable es una cierta princesa…………" dijo Darien callándola con un beso._

_El resto de la noche pasó como una ligera brisa para ambos jóvenes. Se amaron en silencio, confortándose de los recuerdos de un pasado doloroso y a través de las promesas de amor renovadas. El mundo pudo habérseles venido encima en ese momento, pero nada los hubiese podido separar el uno del otro._

_En otro lugar, en otro tiempo, en otra dimensión un ser oscuro gritaba de rabia al ver en su bola de cristal como sus planes poco a poco se derrumbaban._

_"Pero aún no me ganan…………pueden haber logrado derrotarme esta vez………y pueden estar más unidos…………pero la guerra aún no termina…………y yo los voy a destruir………a ustedes y a sus patéticas existencias…………no quedará ni el recuerdo del significado de la palabra amor………la vida como la conocen nunca más será igual! Jajajajajajajaja!"_

_Continuará……………………_


	14. Renacer de las cenizas

_Capítulo 13_

_Renacer de las cenizas_

_Rei__ vio como todos se iban alejando poco a poco, hasta dejarlos solos. Miró a Dafne y luego a Nicholas, para luego indicarles que entraran con ella a las habitaciones. Luna había decidido irse con Ami esa noche._

_"Dafne………perdón, Kohana, Nicholas te indicará cual es tu habitación………yo voy a ver como está mi abuelo" dicho esto, Rei se retiró lo más rápido posible de la presencia de ambos. Tenía mucho que pensar y la cercanía de ambos la confundía, en especial la de Nicholas. Desde hacía tiempo venía notando que sentía algo especial por él, pero lo había negado todo lo posible……estar ligado a alguien lo único que producía era sufrimiento, Milenio o no Milenio, su madre había muerto sola, su padre las había dejado a ambas por su carrera política………si eso era amor, ella podía vivir sin ello. Entró a la habitación de su abuelo y lo vio dormido placidamente, contento, le besó la frente y se retiró al salón del fuego sagrado………necesitaba meditar, escuchar lo que los dioses tenían para decirle, lo que su guardián espiritual Marte tenía que revelarle, ahora que Serena había evocado esos recuerdos, de pronto recordaba como invocar a su Dios protector, su padre, su amigo y su confidente._

_"Bueno Kohana, esta será tu habitación…………espero sea de tu agrado" dijo Nicholas, sus pasos firmes y su seguridad la hablar nada tenían que ver con el bufón que alguna vez había habitado el Templo…… estaba completo finalmente y podía demostrarlo……aunque seguramente Rei no perdonaría tan fácilmente._

_"Gracias………Jed?...lo siento es que no sé cuál es tu nombre……"_

_"Puedes decirme Nicholas…………esa es mi identidad ahora………Lamento que hayas estado sola tanto tiempo………De haber recordado a tiempo, te habríamos buscado………pero mientras Beryl estuviese viva y nuestro dobles también hubiese sido muy difícil……me costó mucho trabajo y paciencia lograr que Rei me aceptara en el Templo………no estoy seguro de que me pueda quedar más, sin embargo."_

_"Ella siempre tuvo un carácter fuerte………a medida que recuerde será más fácil……el que me preocupa es mi hermano aunque no lo creas………Se fue bien enojado…………"_

_"Lo sé………todos lo notamos………pero seguramente aclarará las cosas con Serena………no te preocupes por ellos"_

_"Lo intentaré………me alegro que estemos de nuevo todos juntos…………aunque, sea por culpa de un enemigo………sabes quién es?"_

_"No estoy seguro………pero escuché los nombres de Akenoy y Diamante un par de veces en las reuniones de Rei y las demás"_

_"Pero…….se supone que ellos, estaban de acuerdo con todo lo ocurrido………y……están vivos?"_

_"Aparentemente………sin embargo no sé mucho más que tú, tendremos que esperar a que Serena nos informe de lo ocurrido hasta el momento"_

_"Ok………Buenas noches entonces…………y suerte con Rei"_

_"Gracias. Hasta mañana"_

_Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad Mina se encontraba mirando de forma absente las figuras de las personas que transitaban bajo su ventana. Sus pensamientos lejos de acercarla a lo que ocurría con su vecina y los gatos la transportaban lejos, en sus recuerdos como Sailor V durante su estancia en Londres, cómo se enamoró de Adam y lo difícil que fue superar el momento en que descubrió que él estaba con Catherine._

_"Mina, ocurre algo?"_

_"Artemis, crees que la decisión de Serenity de llamar a los generales fue acertada?"_

_"No sé………tanto ella como su madre siempre han tenido el don de planificar más allá de lo que los demás consideramos necesario, y si Pluto accedió entonces es posible que los sueños que la están visitando sean más proféticos de lo que nosotros creemos."_

_"Entiendo. Sabes, jamás creí volver a encontrarme con Adam………tan pronto"_

_"Mina, tenías apenas 13 años, y aunque sé que eres la representante del amor, en ese momento pudiste haber reaccionado a miles de otros sentimientos que se expresaban alrededor de ti, y quizás ese amor que sentías no era tuyo sino de Catherine."_

_"Lo sé. Por eso me alejé y le pedí a papá regresar a Japón………era más fácil para mi emocionalmente, y además así podíamos encontrar a la princesa."_

_"Fue una casualidad muy grande que todo ocurriera casi al mismo tiempo. Cómo te sientes con las revelaciones de hoy?"_

_"Sacudida, confundida, herida………si Adam amaba tanto a Catherine, y me veía tan solo como una hermana…………cómo puede aparecer de la noche a la mañana, Malachite o no, y mirarme de esa forma?"_

_"Mirarte cómo?"_

_"Como si yo fuese todo en su vida…………de la misma forma que Darien mira a Serena………"_

_"Mina, sólo puedo aconsejarte que aproveches este tiempo para reflexionar sobre tus sentimientos. No te dejes confundir por las apariencias. Hace 1000 años lo de ustedes fue real, pero si no estás dispuesta a seguir el mismo camino, siempre puedes decidir no hacerlo. Conoces a un Adam sin memorias del pasado, pero lo que conoces de ese Adam tampoco es mucho, y de Malachite no recuerdas nada. Mi consejo es que te des la oportunidad de conocerlo, en ambas facetas, den vuelta a la hoja, olvídense del pasado y vivan el hoy."_

_"Gracias Artemis…………pero crees que recordaré lo ocurrido en el Milenio de plata?"_

_"Sí, en su momento…………quizás más pronto de lo que parezca"_

_Artemis dejó a Mina sola con sus reflexiones._

_Nicholas veía la puerta del salón del fuego con ansiedad. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a Rei, pero la sailor de fuego tenía un carácter muy indómito e impulsivo. Era eso lo que lo había atraído a ella hace 1000 años, y lo que como Nicholas en esta era. _

_La encontró sentada frente al fuego, inmersa en sus meditaciones, mientras las llamas del fuego frente a ella jugaba a luces y sombras en su rostro. Se sentó cercano a la puerta dispuesto a esperar que terminara para poder hablar esa misma noche, esperar sería peor; necesitaban aclarar las cosas esa misma noche._

_Poco podía imaginar Nicholas que en esos instantes Rei estaba viendo su vida durante el Milenio de Plata._

_Flash Back_

_"Qué ocurre Mina?"_

_"Se canceló el compromiso, Rei"_

_"Cómo?"_

_"No, bueno no en ese sentido, se canceló su anuncio. El anuncio formal se hará en cuanto regresemos del paseo planeado. Por cierto hablaste con el General Shaka acerca de la seguridad en la mansión real de verano?"_

_"Sí, todo está listo, aunque según él es una pérdida de tiempo considerando que habrá 9 senshis incluyendo a la princesa de la Tierra y 12 generales, incluyendo los príncipes Endymion y Faetón"_

_"Bueno, pero es que vamos a divertirnos no ha discutir planes de seguridad o de ataque en contra del Negaverso o Beryl"_

_"Pero ese viejo nunca lo va a entender. Así como nunca va a aceptar ser ordenado por un par de chiquillas"_

_"Así dijo?"_

_"Lo escuché durante una de mis rondas hace unas semanas. De todas formas Lita y Ami están revisando el perímetro de la villa y los lugares que pretendemos visitar. Nos esperaran allá. Cualquier cosa que hallen fuera de orden nos avisarán esta noche y veremos si proseguimos con el paseo o lo cancelamos"_

_"Esperemos el informe, entonces. Ah………Rei, podrías verificar que los acompañantes de Endymion tengan a su mano todo lo necesario para procesar la seguridad de su príncipe? Es que tengo una reunión con la Reina"_

_"Está bien. Nos vemos en el baile entonces."_

_----cambio de escena----_

_Rei__ caminaba por los pasillos del ala de invitados cuando sintió como alguien tropezaba con ella._

_"Lo siento, no vi por donde caminaba. Estás bien?"_

_"Sí, Jed no te preocupes." No había terminado de decirlo cuando se encontró envuelta en un fuerte abrazo._

_"Te extrañé mucho. No veo la hora de que podamos pasar un poco de tiempo a solas"_

_"Jed…………nos vimos hace menos de dos semanas mientras arreglaban lo del viaje"_

_"Lo sé pero no puedo extrañar aunque sea un poco a la mujer que amo?"_

_"Jed…… no tenemos tiempo ahora………necesito hablar con Malachite antes del baile de esta noche. Confío en que estarás allí?"_

_"Cómo puedes dudarlo? Estaré allí"_

_-----cambio de escena-----_

_Esa noche Aysel, el salón principal del Palacio Lunar, así nombrado en honor de la primera reina en residir en el palacio, resplandecía por las miles de luces que se reflejaban en los pequeños cristales de cada una de las lámparas que colgaban del techo. El mármol blanco con vetas plateadas, relucía y permitía a los invitados verse reflejados en su superficie de espejo. La música de la orquestra inundaba cada uno de los rincones invitando a todos a pasar un rato ameno disfrutando de una conversación o simplemente bailando. La reina Serenity junto a Luna y Artemis desde el trono observaban el desenvolvimiento de la fiesta mientras esperaban que la princesa y su guardia así como los invitados de la Tierra y el Sol hiciesen su aparición._

_Al poco tiempo el mayordomo del palacio anunció la llegada de la princesa Serenity y el príncipe Endymion, detrás de ellos el príncipe Faetón y la princesa Dafne. Al poco tiempo después se anunció la llegada de las Outer senshi acompañadas por los caballeros del sol, detrás de ellas, el mayordomo introdujo a la princesa Rei de Marte y su esposo el General Jedyte de la armada de la Tierra._

_ Fin del Flash Back_

_Rei__ dejó que sus pensamientos regresasen lentamente al presente. Dejando que sus sentidos recorriesen el salón, encontró un aura familiar, una que le era sumamente familiar desde hacía 2000 años, y que aunque lentamente en su vida actual había empezado a reconocer. Rei inhaló profundamente para luego ponerse de pie y voltearse a ver al hombre sentado, bloqueando la salida del salón._

_"Cómo pudiste creer que llegaría a enamorarme de ti si actuabas como un perfecto estupido!"_

_"Rei espera…………recuerda que hace poco recordé todo"_

_"Pero eso no significa que el Nicholas de hace unos días no se comportase como un perfecto tonto! Y encima te apareces hoy y frente a todo el mundo actúas como un perfecto caballero y encima hablas como la gente normal y crees que sólo por que no tenías memoria podías tener un cambio de personalidad de 180 grados?"_

_"Rei, nunca me dejaste expresarme libremente si mal no lo recuerdas…………siempre asumiste lo peor de mi"_

_"Pero nunca dejaste que viera lo contrario!"_

_"Rei!"_

_"Acaso era igual hace 2000 años? Me escondías las cosas?"_

_"Claro que no! Eras mi vida, mi todo, la única que me conocía realmente así como yo era el único que sabía lo dulce y tierna que eres realmente"_

_Rei__ pareció calmarse de pronto ante tal declaración._

_"Aún lo crees?"_

_"Si. Sigues escondiéndote de los demás, no te gusta dejar ver tu lado tierno, pero lo tienes y lo demuestras a cada instante, aún con tus respuestas sarcásticas. Tus amigas saben que las quieres, y aprecian tu cariño. Tu abuelo te adora y no podría estar más orgulloso de la mujer que te estás convirtiendo. No tienes idea lo feliz que me siento de poder verte en estos momentos de tu vida Rei. Hace 2000 años me enamoré de una guerrera, me costó mucho trabajo lograr que me hablara, y hablar con ella y enamorarme de ella fue una sola cosa. Me hiciste sudar la gota fría tratando de que me correspondieses, y cuando finalmente aceptaste que me amabas me convertí en el hombre más feliz del universo…………bueno, en realidad eso fue el día que nos casamos, no podía creer que la mujer con más ímpetu del Sistema Solar hubiese accedido a ser mi esposa."_

_"Estábamos casados" dijo Rei ya más calmada._

_Más que una pregunta era una afirmación, Nicholas no dijo nada feliz de que la tormenta hubiese cesado, simplemente esperó a que Rei le preguntase algo más._

_"Cuánto tiempo teníamos de casados?"_

_"Casi un año, nuestro aniversario lo íbamos a celebrar dos meses después"_

_"Entiendo"_

_"Quieres saber algo más?"_

_"No………realmente creo que he aprendido bastante de mi pasado por ahora."_

_"Lo comprendo. Mira Rei,………"_

_"Nicholas, puedo pedirte algo?"_

_"Sí claro"_

_"Sé que estuvimos juntos en el pasado……pero en este momento apenas estamos conociéndonos……………sé que me amas……pero yo aún no estoy segura de lo que siento, ni siquiera somos amigos y quisiera que construyésemos una relación por encima del pasado y lejos de las opiniones de los demás"_

_"Rei, te amo desde antes de recordar quien era…………si necesitas tiempo estoy dispuesto a dártelo. Incluso me mudaría para darte más espacio, pero no quiero dejar sólo a tu abuelo………"_

_"Sí………además no será necesario. Las batallas nos mantendrán cerca de todas formas. Y aunque, me gustaría tener tiempo a solas y no verte para poder pensar, considero que si establecemos que no me interrumpas mientras estoy dentro de este salón meditando a menos que estemos reunidos con Serena, podemos tener un trato justo."_

_"De acuerdo. Tan solo recuerda que si me necesitas para aclara cualquier recuerdo que se refiera a ambos, sólo tienes que acercarte"_

_Después de decirlo se levantó y dándole las buenas noches se retiró del salón. Al poco tiempo también Rei se retiró a dormir._

_"Buenas noches señora, se encuentra Mina?"_

_"Sí, pase por favor, la llamaré en un segundo"_

_"Gracias"_

_La señora Aino le sonrió al joven que recordaba de su estadía en Londres, su hija lo había mencionado varias veces durante esos últimos meses, cuando regresaron a Japón sin embargo no lo oyó mencionar y nunca vio que escribiese o recibiese alguna carta, aunque si el joven estaba allí quizás se había equivocado y si se habían mantenido en contacto._

_"Mina, cielo tienes visita" dijo golpeando en la puerta de la habitación de su hija._

_"Ya bajo mamá"_

_"Te estarán esperando en el salón. Les llevaré un té y unas galletas"_

_"Está bien mamá, gracias."_

_A los pocos minutos Mina entraba al salón para encontrarse con la familiar figura de Adam._

_"Adam………"_

_"Mina, quise venir a verte esta noche para explicarte algunas cosas que sucedieron en Londres, y de las cuales no pudimos hablar antes"_

_"Te refieres a tu relación con Catherine?"_

_"Si, verás……"_

_"No me importa…………entiendo que el pasado se puede cambiar. Sea lo que sea que hubo en el Milenio de Plata entre nosotros, si es que hubo algo y lo supongo por las miradas que me daba Serena, lo mejor es que lo dejemos como tal, no pienso interponerme entre tú y Catherine"_

_"Pero, es que nunca hubo realmente nada entre ella y yo."_

_"Ah no? Pues eso no fue lo que me pareció a mi"_

_"Mina, en realidad estuvimos juntos actuando como pareja a causa de un trabajo en incógnito que Catherine estaba desarrollando"_

_"Era un trabajo? Pero por qué no dijeron nada?_

_"Bueno………es que en ese momento no pareció realmente necesario…….y lo siento si te lastimamos en algún momento por ello"_

_"Me lastimaron? Adam me hicieron sentirme como la tercera rueda durante un mes, incluso guardando secretos o ignorándome totalmente…………decidí mejor dejarlos solos"_

_"Pero por qué no nos avisaste que regresaban a Japón?"_

_"Para qué…………por favor, durante un mes me ignoraron para qué decirles que no me iban a volver a ver? Después de todo, no me vieron ni escucharon de mi durante dos semanas y jamás me llamaron o buscaron para preguntarme cómo estaba. Eso no fue un trabajo Adam, fue una relación en serio. Que en ese momento no les hubiese parecido así es otra cosa."_

_"Podrías perdonarme por ignorarte?"_

_"No lo sé Adam, puede que sí………además tenemos que trabajar juntos, queramos o no en contra del nuevo enemigo"_

_"Está bien espero que las cosas cambien más adelante a medida que recuerdes"_

_"No quiero basar nuestra relación en lo ocurrido hace 2000 años"_

_"Lo sé. Pero quizás puedas perdonarme más fácilmente"_

_"No lo sé."_

_"Bueno antes de irme, te dejo esta carta que me dio Catherine para ti"_

_"Cat?"_

_"Si"_

_Mina tomó la carta con mano temblorosa, a pesar de todo Catherine había sido una gran amiga y la había ayudado mucho._

_"Gracias"_

_"Bueno, gracias por el té. Nos vemos en la próxima reunión"_

_"Está bien"_

_"Sin quieres hablar conmigo antes, aquí tienes mi número. Ja ne Mina"_

_"Ja ne, Adam"_

_A los pocos minutos Mina se encontraba sentada en su cama mirando, aún sin abrir la carta de Catherine._

_"Mina? Estás bien?" preguntó Artemis al ver los ojos llenos de lagrimas de Mina_

_"Sí Artemis, creo que si"_

_"Qué lees?"_

_"Una carta que me envió Catherine, me explica lo sucedido con Adam"_

_"Y qué dice?"_

_"No lo sé. No me atrevo a abrirla"_

_"Si quieres puedo dejarte a solas para que la leas"_

_"Gracias Artemis"_

_Mina volvió a ver la carta, y después de unos minutos rompió el sello y se dispuso a leerla._

_"Querida Mina:_

_Hace tanto tiempo que deseaba comunicarme contigo._

_Lamento haberte lastimado en los últimos días que estuvimos juntas te pareció lo contrario, pero debes entenderme, mi trabajo me exige muchas veces sacrificar a las personas que más quiero, y tú puedes comprenderme, cuántas veces tuviste que mentirle a tus amigos y tus padres por culpa de tu misión como Sailor V? Sé que es injusto exigirte que me entiendas, pero es lo más que puedo hacer después, y me duele pensar que quizás nunca me perdones._

_Si no puedes perdonarme a mí, por lo menos perdona a Adam, él no tiene la culpa de nada. Le pedí ayuda para infiltrarme en la Universidad en un grupo especial, necesitaba de su ayuda para pasar desapercibida, la mejor forma era siendo una estudiante más y su novia de esa forma podía entrar y salir de los dormitorios o de los edificios con la excusa de buscarlo a él o a un profesor. Al principio no quería, pero luego cedió ante mis peticiones y luego se me presentó la duda de si debía decirte lo que ocurría o no………y entonces fue cuando me convertí en una egoísta._

_Siempre supe de tus sentimientos hacia Adam, y debo decir que yo también me sentía atraída por él, y pensé que esta sería una gran oportunidad para tratar de ganarme su corazón. Así que nunca puse mucho empeño en buscarte ni explicarte nada, y lo convencí a él de que era lo mejor, pero por eso mismo no dormí bien durante mucho tiempo, la culpa y mi conciencia no me dejaban descansar. Cuando se acabó el trabajo y se hizo necesario regresar a la normalidad, Adam me dijo que te buscáramos para explicarte que todo había sido una farsa, fue cuando comprendí que él no me amaría jamás, y que aunque él aún no lo supiese estaba enamorado de ti. El descubrir que te habías ido sin despedirte me hizo sentirme aún peor, le revelé todo a Adam y por mucho tiempo no me habló, luego me perdonó pero nuestra amistad ya no fue lo mismo._

_Hace unos meses me dijo que se iba a Japón, le habían ofrecido una beca y un trabajo en una compañía que tenía negocios en Tokio y necesitaban alguien allá, aceptó en seguida, lo primero que me dijo fue que te buscaría para explicártelo todo._

_Espero que algún día Adam y tú puedan perdonarme, siempre fuiste la hermana que nunca tuve, nunca dudes de ello._

_Catherine "_

_Mina dejó caer la carta al suelo, mientras sus lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. Miró por su ventana hacia la luna llena que se veía inmensa, en su interior algo que creía muerto empezaba a renacer. Secó sus lágrimas y tomando el papel de Adam lo dejó cercano al teléfono, mañana hablaría con él, esa noche se preocuparía tan solo por sanar sus heridas y recordar lo más posible._

_Continuará……………………_

_N.A_

_Espero le haya gustado, y perdonen la demora por este capítulo._

_Los quiere _

_Yavanna_


	15. Entre las sombras del pasado

_Capítulo 14_

_Entre las sombras del pasado_

_Esa noche Ami por primera vez dejó a un lado sus libros. Se había ido con ella, sin embargo no mencionó nada de lo ocurrido durante el día, demasiadas revelaciones y mucho que asimilar y recordar, por lo que una vez dentro de la recamara de la Senshi del hielo se acomodó en la repisa de la ventana y procuró que el sueño llegase rápidamente._

_Por su parte Ami no se encontraba en un estado distinto, casi como autómata se arregló para dormir y una vez apagadas las luces se sumió en un profundo sueño._

_Sueño_

_Ami__ se encontraba en una mansión a orillas del mar, la Tierra se veía como una gema azul en el horizonte. Tecleando rápidamente en su microcomputador portátil, peinaba la zona alrededor de la mansión en busca de fallas en el sistema de seguridad._

_"Ami! Ya terminé de revisar la mansión por dentro, todas las habitaciones están aseguradas y listas para recibir a las delegaciones de la Tierra, el Sol y la Luna"_

_"Lita no tienes que ser tan formal. Estamos solas. Por cierto, voy a establecer una barrera de contención unas 200 millas mar adentro. Me acompañas?"_

_"Para qué vas a establecer una barrera de contención?"_

_"Ha habido varios ataques en la Tierra en contra del Príncipe por parte del Negaverso, y aunque Beryl probablemente no nos ataque, si puede mandar infiltrados. Nada más sencillo que un ataque desde el agua, difícil de prever y de evitar"_

_"Ya veo. Entonces voy a alistar el bote"_

_"No es necesario"_

_Dicho esto Ami guardó su microcomputadora y transformó su uniforme en un traje de buzo en un tono azul marino y se lanzó al agua._

_Mientras Ami se encargaba de establecer la barrera de contención Lita preparaba algo de comer para ambas. A los pocos minutos Ami regresó._

_"Listo, con esto debe bastar. Mientras terminas de preparar nuestro almuerzo voy a comunicarme con Mina. Debe estar ansiosa por saber si todo está en regla."_

_"No lo dudes. Imagino que a pesar de que hoy es el Baile de bienvenida no va a poder pasar mucho tiempo con Malachite."_

_"Si, en realidad me gustaría poder verla relajarse un poco. Esta continua amenaza del Negaverso la tiene muy angustiada. La he visto ir todas las noches al salón de comunicaciones"_

_"Si, la entiendo por que yo también lo hago. Incluso he visto a Rei hacerlo, aunque si le preguntas te lo negaría tajantemente"_

_"Así es Rei. Me gustaría haber estado presente esta noche en el baile"_

_"A mí también, pero la seguridad de Serenity es lo primero en estos tiempos oscuros"_

_"Lo sé. Me pregunto si nos atacan………bastará el poder de las senshi y el Cristal de Plata para protegernos?"_

_"Esperemos que sí, Ami……esperemos que sí"_

_------------------_

_"Ami!" _

_"Serenity, ocurre algo?"_

_"No, sólo quería preguntarte si has visto a Endymion y Faetón, acabamos de llegar y ya desaparecieron"_

_"La verdad no los he visto desde que llegaron, pensé que se estaban instalando todavía en sus habitaciones"_

_En eso se acercó Zoicite_

_"Princesa, la busca el príncipe Endymion"_

_"En serio, pues yo también lo estoy buscando, sabrías decirme en dónde está por favor, no quiero pasearme de nuevo por todo el palacio buscándolo"_

_"Se encuentra junto al príncipe Faetón y la princesa Dafne en la biblioteca"_

_"Gracias Zoi…nos vemos luego Ami…" y Serenity salió de la habitación dejándolos solos._

_"Ami"_

_"Cómo estás Zoi?"_

_"Bien, aunque no puedo negar que te extrañé muchísimo anoche en el baile…………"_

_"Me hubiera gustado poder acompañarte, pero mi deber para con Serenity y su seguridad siempre son primero"_

_"Lo sé y no te lo reprocho, tan sólo quisiera poder hablar un poco contigo, saber si me tienes una respuesta"_

_"Quizás podamos hablar mejor en la biblioteca, allí nadie nos molestará"_

_Dicho esto Ami guió a ambos a través de los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a la biblioteca. _

_Una vez dentro de la biblioteca Ami decidió responder de una vez a Zoicite._

_"La verdad, me ha costado mucho decidirme. Debes entender, que mis deseos personales van después de Serenity, a pesar de ser una princesa mi vida está ligada a ella, aunque ella prefiera que siga con mi vida. Si acepto casarme contigo debes aceptar esta parte de mi."_

_"Ami, se te olvida que soy General y protector de Endymion. Entiendo perfectamente tus dudas y recelos, pero lo cierto es que si los demás han podido mantener sus relaciones a través de la distancia nosotros también. Quiero saber si estás dispuesta a intentarlo. Vuelvo a preguntártelo de nuevo. Princesa Ami, Sailor Mercury, me concedería el honor de unirse a mi en el sagrado vínculo del matrimonio, a través de las leyes del Milenio de plata y la Tierra?"_

_Ami__ miró a Zoicite a los ojos y vio en ello lo que más necesitaba para aplacar sus temores._

_"Acepto unirme a usted General Zoicite, en el vínculo sagrado del matrimonio bajo las leyes de nuestros Reinos."_

_Una vez escuchada la respuesta de Ami, Zoicite no pudo contenerse y leyendo en sus ojos el amor que ella le tenía, conciente de que lo mismo podía ver ella la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, ambos totalmente ajenos al ruido de la puerta cerrarse y el suspiro de alegría de Serenity al ver que por fin Ami había cedido a las demandas de su corazón._

_Fin del sueño_

_Ami__ despertó sobresaltada._

_"OH, Dios! No puede ser cierto…………pero Serena dijo que cuando recordásemos, entenderíamos y perdonaríamos………Lo que no puedo entender es cómo Darien pudo recordar todo antes que nosotros, estando todos juntos. Por qué Serena creerá necesario que nos apoyen contra este nuevo enemigo?" _

_La luna brillaba intensa en el cielo esa noche, y su luz iluminaba la habitación de la Sailor del hielo, quien sumida en sus pensamientos no escuchaba el pasar de los minutos en el viejo reloj cu – cu regalo de su abuela._

_Lentamente al despertar más recuerdos iban apareciendo y con ellos entendimiento, perdón, desengaño, frustración y rabia, una rabia enorme hacia Beryl, hacia el Negaverso por haberle robado sus sueños, su vida, su amor._

_"Este nuevo enemigo ha traído demasiados cambios……………todos rápidos………no quiero dejarme engañar……las cosas no son tan fáciles como lo vivido en un sueño…esta es la vida real. Quiero creer en Zoicite y los demás, por Serena y por mí………Pero es tan difícil de creer que todo haya sido un engaño de Beryl, y a la vez es la única explicación para el comportamiento de los Generales…………Parece que no voy a poder dormir esta noche……………y mañana tenía clases de cálculo diferencial en la escuela de verano!"_

_No bien había terminado de decir esto cuando se levantó de la cama y sacando de su bolsillo dimensional su microcomputador, empezó a introducir datos sobre las últimas revelaciones hechas por Serena. No fue hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada cuando su madre llegó de trabajar su turno en el hospital que Ami descubrió por primera vez que no todo en la vida tiene una visión analítica y un resultado matemático._

_Lita no dejaba de pensar en todo lo revelado por Serena. La noche había sido larga para ella, llena de sueños y recuerdos de un pasado sellado. No era fácil para ella, como seguramente no lo era para las demás, descubrir que los generales con los cuales habían peleado, con los cuales habían descubierto su identidad y su propósito no eran sino clones de sus almas gemelas. Una ironía que realmente no pasaba desapercibida, como si Beryl hubiese sabido que aún derrotada iba a ser la última en reír al ver el drama en que las sailors se iban a encontrar al verse enfrentadas a los generales. Shinoazaki…………esa había sido una sorpresa, pero ella no le temía al descubrir que su amigo de toda la vida era su aliado también, bueno………y su._

_El timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_"Decididamente tengo que comprar más abono, estos helechos están resintiéndose del poco cuidado que les he dado en estos últimos días"_

_Al abrir la puerta no se sintió muy sorprendida al ver justamente la razón de sus pensamientos para da frente a ella._

_"Shinoazaki! Qué bueno que viniste……………realmente estaba pensando qué hacer con todos los waffles que preparé………hay veces que olvido que estoy sola y que Serena no va a necesitar………pero en fin, pasa así me haces compañía y podemos hablar sobre los sucesos de ayer…………y bueno lo que recordé anoche" dijo ella sin dejarlo decir nada mientras lo abrazaba._

_"Lita! Me alegra que desees hablar conmigo" contestó él devolviéndole el abrazo._

_"Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Eres mi mejor amigo, me conoces mejor que nadie, y no tengo razón para no creerte ni a ti ni a Serena…………ninguno de los dos me ha mentido jamás………Bueno excepto quizás Serena en cuanto a sus verdaderos poderes y sus recuerdos, pero eso puedo entenderlo. Hubiera hecho lo mismo."_

_"No lo dudo. La posición de Serena nunca ha sido fácil." Continuó él mientras entraban al apartamento y caminaban juntos hacia la cocina._

_"Y cómo tomaron tus padres lo del traslado? No creo haya sido fácil para ellos, y una explicación que significase revelar tu otra identidad no iba a ser muy fácil de ser creída"_

_"No, pero aparentemente Pluto se encargó de ello. Cómo no sé……creo que Serena tiene algo que ver con todo ello…………me refiero al Cristal de Plata……pero no estoy seguro"_

_"Es lo más probable"_

_Después de discutir de trivialidades durante el desayuno preparado por Lita, ambos tenían bastante claro que no podían seguir evitando discutir sobre el pasado de ambos en el Milenio de Plata, no si querían que su desempeño en batalla fuese eficaz. Lita miró por la ventana, recordando los sueños de la noche anterior._

_"Lita, hemos sido amigos durante muchos años, y la verdad no sé cómo te sientas tú, pero descubrir de la noche a la mañana, que somos almas gemelas, y que en el pasado………"_

_"……estuvimos casados?"_

_"Sí"_

_"No puedo negar que me sorprendí……pero me dio gusto en cierta forma saber, que Serena no fue la única en encontrar su alma gemela. Aunque, si debo ser sincera contigo y conmigo, no sé si esté lista para que nuestra amistad cambie"_

_"Creo que debemos seguir con nuestra relación como amigos, si en algún momento llegamos a sentir algo más el uno por el otro, decidiremos entonces"_

_"Me parece lo mejor. Ahora dime, dónde te instalaste?"_

_"Estoy rentando un cuarto en un hotel por estos días mientras encuentro un apartamento"_

_"Por qué no te quedas conmigo, tengo una habitación desocupada y me gustaría tener compañía………..además como ves siempre termino cocinando más de lo que yo puedo comer"_

_"Estás segura que no sería ningún problema para ti?"_

_"Para nada………estoy segura que podríamos acostumbrarnos muy pronto a estar juntos."_

_"Si es así entonces acepto"_

_Se quedaron un rato más conversando del pasado en el Milenio de Plata y de lo divertido que había sido el paseo al Mar de la Serenidad._

_"Shinoazaki, crees que Rei pueda llegar a perdonar a Jedyte?"_

_"No lo sé………la relación de ambos nunca fue fácil, pero no dudo de que él llegará a conquistarla de nuevo, si es que ya no lo ha hecho. La que más me preocupa es Ami, por lo que pude notar es una persona muy racional, muy poco dada a dejar que sus sentimientos la guíen…………mucho más que en el Milenio de Plata"_

_"Ciertamente le gusta analizar los hechos hasta el mínimo detalle………no dudo que encontrará sus respuestas, pero……"_

_"Será capaz de aceptar el hecho de que no todo tiene un patrón lógico?"_

_"Espero que sí………espero que sí"_

_"La verdad no es tan diferente de lo que nos sucede a nosotros………"_

_"No, lo sé. De alguna forma siento que me ha sido más fácil asimilar el hecho de que estuve casada, a que estuve comprometida. No niego que me sentí sorprendida al verte entre los generales, pero también sé que nunca me hubieses escondido algo así. Y cuando escuché la explicación de Serena, poco a poco dejé de estar molesta…………es más, si te soy sincera hasta creo que ya entendí por qué ninguna relación me ha funcionado jamás………y ahora que lo pienso……………"_

_Lita se quedó de pronto como sumida en un trance, sus recuerdos afloraban poco a poco, comparándose unos con otros, como si de un álbum de fotografías se tratase._

_"Lita, estás bien…….en qué pensaste?"_

_Lita como despertando de un sueño "Pienso, no ahora que recuerdo…………la mayoría de los chicos con los que he salido, en alguna cosa se parecen a ti. Ya sea en su físico, su forma de ser…………pero a la larga………no eran tú"_

_"Quizás no hubiésemos necesitado de los recuerdos del pasado para estar juntos………de alguna forma siempre he sabido que nunca hubiera podido estar con otra que no fueras tú. Sólo me preguntaba cuánto tiempo te tomaría darte cuenta de que éramos el uno para el otro."_

_"Pues démosle tiempo al tiempo…………de nada vale intentar solucionarlo todo ahora. Un paso a la vez, y saldremos adelante. Por ahora hay que ocuparse del enemigo."_

_Mientras tanto en el hogar de los Tsukino, las cosas si bien más tranquilas distaban mucho de estar por completo bien. Darien había perdonado a Serena, sin embargo ésta por primera vez había empezado a ver lo que Darien y las demás habían empezado a ver en ella, lo que había mantenido oculto de todos para protegerse a sí misma del dolor, y que en el proceso se había vuelto una máscara difícil de borrar._

_Recordó a su abuela y sus amigos, a Molly en los meses de lucha contra el Negaverso, sus inicios como Sailormoon, a la maestra preocupada por ella, a sus compañeros de clases sorprendidos por su cambio. A la forma en cómo se escondía de ellos para estar con las sailors para evitar que le preguntaran qué ocurría……y la alegría que vio en sus rostros cuando apareció con las galletas días atrás………y lo más importante lo feliz que ella se sintió al regresar a ser ella misma. Claro tenía que esconder el hecho de ser Sailormoon y Serenity, pero no tenía que esconder a Serena Tsukino._

_"Serena?" la llamó Darien al ver contemplando el jardín con la mirada pérdida en el vacío._

_Serena volteó a verlo y en sus ojos Darien pudo ver por primera vez en mucho tiempo la verdad, el gran amor que sentía por todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos, el amor que sentía por él, su alegría, sus ganas de vivir e incluso las sombras oscuras que el dolor le habían causado, pero todo eso la hacía real, no una figura efímera detrás de un sueño o un misterio detrás de una máscara._

_"Te amo" le dijo sencillamente y tomándola entre sus brazos la besó con pasión._

_Serena se dejó llevar por el remolino de emociones que ese besó despertó en ella, y probablemente hubiese olvidado todo lo planeado para ese día si unos pequeños golpes a la puerta de la habitación no los hubiesen obligado a separarse._

_"Yo también te amo" murmuró al oído de Darien antes de apartarse de la ventana y abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a dos pequeñas fuentes de energía._

_"Mamá, podemos ir al parque hoy?" preguntó Rini, después de darle un abrazo._

_"No lo sé, por qué no le preguntas a papá?"_

_"Papi……potemos ir a parque?" preguntó Aoshi desde su posición en brazos de Darien, donde pocos segundos antes se había catapultado._

_"Sí, podemos ir…………pero deben prometer no alejarse de nosotros en ningún momento"_

_"Sí!"_

_En poco menos de hora y media la familia estuvo lista para ir al parque. Serena había preparado un picnic para los cuatro y después de avisarle a su padrino y a los demás donde estarían salieron de la casa rumbo al parque cercano._

_Por ser verano el mismo estaba lleno, lo cual les permitía mezclarse entre la multitud y pasar desapercibidos, sin embargo ni Darien ni Serena dejaban de estar alertas. Podían no ser aún padres, pero el sólo hecho de saber que en unos años esos dos niños estarían dependiendo de ellos, los hacía redoblar sus esfuerzos para proporcionarles todo el amor y la seguridad que pudiesen necesitar._

_Habían justamente terminado de almorzar, cuando un viento frío se desató sorpresivamente en el parque, y nubes oscuras como cargadas de lluvia aparecieron. Serena se pusó de pie, olvidando por completo el mantel que estaba recogiendo._

_"Energía negativa" murmuró, pero Darien la oyó claramente._

_"Rini, Aoshi vengan aquí" llamó inmediatamente el príncipe mientras extraía una rosa roja de su chaqueta verde, listo para transformarse de llegar a necesitarlo._

_Serena recogió todo rápidamente, y luego tomando en mano su comunicador se dispuso a llamar a todos._

_"Chicas, hay problemas en el parque #10, vengan rápido. Pluto llama a los generales de la Tierra nada más………dile a Dafne, a Faetón y la corte solar que esperen………la energía negativa no es muy alta………se ha mantenido estable………Todas estén preparadas para unos tre youmas……y una de las hermanas"_

_Luego de que cortó comunicación, tomó su celular y llamó a su padrino "Padrino, puedes venir por Rini y Aoshi. Molly y Kelvin te ayudaran a cuidarlos. Gracias."_

_Unos diez minutos después Rei, Ami, Lita y Mina llegaron en compañía de Nicholas, Ryo, Shinoazaki y Adam. Serena les sonrió a los ocho. Al los pocos minutos llegaron Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna._

_"Me alegro que hayan llegado tan rápido. La energía negativa que se percibe no es muy alta. No debe sernos muy difícil solucionar el problema. Una vez mi padrino haya llevado a los niños a salvo, patrullaremos el parque en equipos de dos, cada equipo cubrirá un área de 200 m2partiendo desde el límite exterior hacia el centro." Dijo Serena mientras esperaba con ansias la llegada de su padrino. Ni bien terminaba de pensar en él cuando este apareció._

_"Sere……"_

_"Padrino, por favor lleva a Rini y Aoshi contigo. Reúnete con Molly y Kevin, te están esperando en la joyería de la mamá de Molly. No vayan a casa."_

_"Como quieras cariño. Tengan cuidado. Darien, cuida a mi princesa."_

_"Lo haré" contestó este._

_Después de abrazar y besar a sus hijos, Serena y Darien vieron como éstos se alejaban de la mano de Toshio._

_"Bien" dijo Serena " Ami y Ryo, ustedes el extremo Norte; Haruka y Michiru, nordeste; Rei y Nicholas, entrada Sur; Mina y Adam, Este; Lita y Shinoazaki, Oeste; Setsuna y Hotaru, suroeste. Darien y yo iremos al lago. Nos vemos en 10 minutos en la fuente. Todos trasfórmense"_

_Inmediatamente un arco iris de luces multicolores se dejó ver, cuando se disipó los diez guerreros salieron hacia sus respectivos puntos de salida para despejar el área de posibles fuerzas negativas._

_En una nave espacial justo fuera de la órbita terrestre, Rubeus contemplaba los seis monstruos que empezaban a atacar a los que ese día disfrutaban del verano._

_"Esta vez nada podrá detenerme del conseguir eliminarlas Sailor Scouts"_

_Continuará……………_

_Nota_

_Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia. Como ya terminé mi tesis, ya sólo me falta presentarla, puedo dedicarle más tiempo a Eclipse, así que pueden estar seguros de que sabrán de mi más seguido._

_Un beso a todos_

_Yavanna_


	16. Conversaciones y Batallas

**Capítulo 15**

**CONVERSACIONES Y BATALLAS**

Sailor Mercury y Zoicite llegaron rápidamente a la entrada norte del parque. Inmediatamente Mercury se dispuso a utilizar su mini computador.

"Rastreas algo?" preguntó Zoicite

"No. Nada en específico por el momento solamente ondas de energía negativa. Pero no tengo suficiente campo archivado para poder establecer donde converge."

"Existe alguna forma de poder ayudarte a cubrir el mayor campo posible sin tener que separarnos?"

"La verdad…………creo que si utilizo las burbujas como marcas de radar, puede funcionar. Burbujas de mercurio. Estallen"

A diferencia de nublar el área, las burbujas se dispersaron por toda el área norte del parque, mientras Mercury y Zoicite evaluaban los resultados que iban apareciendo en el mini computador."

"Me comentó Serenity que te desenvuelves muy bien en tus estudios"

"Sí. Planeo estudiar medicina y para ello necesito de un promedio muy alto. El tener que asistir a clases avanzadas después del horario regular me quita tiempo para pasar con mis amigas, pero entienden que ese es mi sueño y me apoyan."

"Pero en que momento vas a esas clases?"

"Bueno ahora que estamos en receso de verano no estoy asistiendo a ninguna, de esa forma tengo tiempo para estar con las chicas. La verdad es que hasta antes de conocerlas, todo el año estaba en clases."

"Ya veo. Pues es bueno tener claro los propios objetivos. El mío es convertirme en un excelente pediatra, para ello también he tenido que sacrificar mucho. Lo increíble es que estando en la misma facultad nunca me haya topado con Darien."

"A veces el destino interfiere de las formas menos planeadas. Al parecer las burbujas cubrieron el área por completo. El centro de energía negativa se encuentra en esa dirección a 300 metros."

Ambos caminaron en la dirección indicada por Ami. Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado por el microcomputador se encontraron con una nube de vapor grisáceo en el lugar donde estaba ubicada una de las fuentes. Alrededor del vapor podían verse las sombras de los cuerpos de las personas desmayadas.

"El vapor a formado una niebla, la cual roba energía a quienes se acercan al área"

"Hay que encontrar qué está causando el vapor"

"Burbujas de Mercurio. Estallen" Inmediatamente las burbujas empezaron a formar una barrea alrededor de Sailor Mercury.

A su vez Zoicite desvainó su espada la cual provocó un brillo azuloso que recubrió todo el cuerpo del general.

Ambos caminaron hacia la nube de vapor, al alcanzar el centro vieron una mujer vestida totalmente de rojo, con llamas negras a su alrededor sentada en el centro de la fuente. Las llamas negras al entrar en contacto con el agua de la fuente provocaban un humo negro que al irse dispersando se convertía en el vapor grisáceo.

"Y ustedes quienes son? Cómo es posible que no se hayan visto afectado por mi vapor ponzoñoso?"

Por toda respuesta Zoicite blandió su espada y un haz de luz se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mujer, la cual tuvo justo el tiempo de ponerse de pie para esquivar el golpe. Inmediatamente lanzó una ráfaga de vapor hacia Zoicite, este se agachó, mientras Mercury observaba la situación y buscaba el punto débil de la mujer, sin dejar de mantenerse alerta a cualquier cambio en el modo de ataque de la extraña mujer.

"No sé qué es lo que quieren ni por qué vienen a molestarme, pero les aseguro que no podrán impedir que infecte este lugar de energía negativa! Nadie interfiere con Pyralis"

Las llamas alrededor de la mujer se fueron tornando más negras y más grandes envolviéndola por completo, su cabello marrón se volvió más brillante hasta tornarse de un rojo ardiente, sus manos tomaron dos lenguas de fuego negro y empezó a utilizarlas como látigos, obligando a Zoicite a retirarse y esquivar, a la vez de protegerse de una quemadura. De igual forma Mercury tecleaba rápidamente en su teclado a la vez que evitaba los latigazos que Pyralis lanzaba en su contra.

"Mercury………has encontrado algo que pueda ayudarnos………no creo que pueda mantener este ritmo mucho más tiempo" dijo Zoicite al tiempo que evitaba otra lengua de fuego y trataba de alcanzar con su espada a Pyralis.

"Aún no………entretenla un poco más"

Justo cuando las fuerzas de Zoicite parecían venirle a menos, una nube de burbujas envolvió el vapor, y se escuchó la voz de Sailor Mercury: "Burbujas………… Congelen"

Inmediatamente las miles de burbujas encapsularon el vapor negro, y cayeron al suelo para derretirse prontamente formando así una charca de agua negra que rápidamente era absorbida por la tierra.

Zoicite sintió sus fuerzas retornar, y entendiendo que el efecto de debilidad era producto del vapor se dispuso a eliminar a Pyralis.

"Catena Floreus ……… Conglacio" (cadena de flores…… Congelen latín) un haz de luz crema salió de la espada envolviendo a Pyralis, la luz se fue convirtiendo una cadena de flores, las cuales fueron estrechándose poco a poco. Una vez imposibilitado el movimiento las flores de crema, se tornaron azules, una luz brillante envolvió a Pyralis por un momento y cuando se dispersó, de ella no quedaba nada más que un bloque congelado.

Sin perder tiempo, Zoicite utilizó una única palabra mientras golpeaba el trozo de hielo con su espada, "Effluo" (desvanecer latín), logrando que este se desvaneciera por completo.

"Debemos alcanzar a los demás."

"Sí. Algo me dice que no debimos dejar a Serenity y Endymion solos"

Ambos corrieron hacia la dirección en donde Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask se encontraban.

"No te parece extraña la reacción de las inner ante nuestra presencia?"

"No mucho, Uranus. Tengo la impresión que la princesa les dio una gran sorpresa al presentarnos de pronto y sin previo aviso. Pluto no se veía muy feliz."

"Por lo que le escuché murmurar entre dientes creo que se altero el continuum del tiempo de alguna forma, en especial con referencia a Saturn y nosotras"

"Pero a la princesa no pareció importarle."

"Aparentemente el enemigo no es de subestimar"

"Va a ser difícil trabajar con las inner. En el Milenio nunca tuvimos una misión en conjunto."

"Si, pero ni tú ni yo podemos negarnos a un pedido de Serenity"

"Creo que Pluto si puede. Pero por alguna razón no lo hace"

"Tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que Averno esté entre nosotros"

"Lo más probable. La relación de ambos nunca fue fácil…………y descubrir de pronto que quien creías perdido nunca lo ha estado y nunca te lo dijo………la situación empeora"

"Al final creo que lo arreglaran…………de lo contrario la princesa intervendrá………y los resultados no creo que vayan a ser tan favorables para Pluto como para Averno"

"Sí, la princesa siempre tuvo una compenetración especial con los caballeros del sol"

"Yo diría más bien que los adoraba como hermanos………es más tal se diría que las cosas no cambian mucho……"

"Pluto va a tener que manejarse con mucho cuidado frente a Serenity"

"Las inner también…………no recuerdan mucho e insisten en tratarla como si la princesa no recordara nada igual que ellas…………hubo momentos en que pensé que la princesa estaba a punto de perder la calma"

"Y Serenity enojada no es algo agradable. Si eso llega a ocurrir espero estar muy pero muy lejos………y si alguna indicación es el rostro de Endymion, creo que el príncipe es otro de cuidado"

Un silencio caló entre ambas mientras recordaban el encuentro y las emociones que se manifestaron en el rostro de ambos príncipes durante el reencuentro. De pronto un haz de luces multicolores que brotaban del centro del parque llamó la atención de Sailor Uranus.

"Neptun…… que son esas luces?"

"No lo sé. Pero vienen de la dirección donde se encuentran los príncipes

Inmediatamente ambas senshi salieron corriendo hacia al dirección de las luces.

"Mars, realmente creo que…………"

"Jedite, no tengo intenciones de discutir ahora. QUIERO ACABAR CON ESTE ESTUPIDO YOUMA!" gritó Mars indicando frente a ellos donde varias personas se encontraban inconscientes en el piso.

"A quién le dices estúpido? Que no ves que soy Moesha" interrumpió la masa informe de agua que se encontraba frente a ellos.

"A ti!" gritaron ambos dirigiéndose al youma que poco a poco empezó a moldearse como una figura humana.

"No tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para prestarte atención!" observó Mars antes de atacar al sorprendido youma en plena materialización "Ave de Fuego, ataca!"

Jedyte sin perder tiempo conjuró su espada y atacó:"Muro de llamas!" y un muro de llamas se estrello contra el youma.

Desaparecido el youma y revisado que las personas estuviesen bien, ambos siguieron su camino hacia el centro del parque sin dejar de discutir acaloradamente.

"No siento ninguna presencia negativa en esta zona del parque." Comentó Venus

"No, al parecer las fuerzas de Diamante y Akenoy no han podido expandirse mucho o el ataque estaba dirigido a separarnos"

"Es más probable que haya estado dirigido a separarnos…………" dijo Venus en un murmullo mientras observaba el cielo, una mirada contemplativa en su rostro.

"Venus……estás bien?"

"Sí………pensaba en hace dos años………soy honesta contigo, me duele mucho aún recordar, sobretodo por que mis poderes estaban despertando entonces y mis emociones y sentimientos se veían amplificados por los de los demás. De alguna forma afectó la relación que tenía contigo y Cat………todavía no sé si lo que siento es real o basado en una ilusión, o simplemente una antorcha que traigo desde nuestras vidas en el Milenio de plata……"

"No te pido que empecemos una relación como pareja inmediatamente………ni Darien ni Serena pudieron hacerlo…………empezaron lentamente………que los acontecimientos hayan precipitado las cosas es harina de otro costal, pero lo único que yo te pido es la oportunidad de conocernos, de ser amigos y ver si podemos llegar a sentir algo el uno por el otro sin que los recuerdos ni terceras personas intervengan"

"De acuerdo…………es lo mismo que pensaba pedirte…………"

"Será mejor que nos apuremos, este calma en esta zona del parque no me tranquiliza………Serenity y Endymion pueden necesitarnos"

"En el claro allá adelante…………" dijo Nephlyte

"Espero que no hallan encontrado algún youma las demás…………aunque es de esperar que haya más de uno"

"Y que estén dispersos…………está distraído extrayendo energía de la gente………yo por la izquierda y tú por la derecha a la cuenta de tres………" dijo Nephlyte y al ver a Júpiter asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza comenzó a correr hacia la izquierda rodeando por ese lado al youma.

El youma se trataba de una regadera de plantas gigante, el cual para extraer la energía de las personas las rociaba con un agua color verdoso.

"Varsha" se escuchaba el agua caer sobre las personas. (El nombre quiere decir lluvia)

De pronto ambos guerreros estaban a un costado del youma.

"……3! Motus!" (temblor latín)

"¡Dragon de Trueno de Jupiter!"

Inmediatamente el youma se desvaneció vencido.

"Bueno, ya que acabamos con este podemos reunirnos con los demás. No veo ningún otro youma cerca ni tampoco había en el resto de la zona que nos tocó revisar." Dijo Nephlyte una vez se cercioraron de la estabilidad de las personas que estaban inconscientes.

"Me preguntaba si no sería buena idea hacer una cena con los demás…………"

"Creo que sería una magnífica oportunidad para conversar e intercambiar recuerdos y a la vez tratar de conocernos mejor."

"Le comentaré a las demás…………quizás sea buena idea que sólo seamos los ocho………Serenity y Endymion no tienen por qué estar presentes para mantener el orden…………"

"Creo que el problema lo presentarían Mars y Jedyte……y Endy y Serenity tienden a exaltarlos aún más de la cuenta……"

"Bueno entonces nos reunimos los 8 un día y en otra ocasión los 10" Júpiter miró a su compañero "planeamos el menú esta noche…………por ahora mejor corremos hacia el punto de reunión…………"

Y ambos corrieron a reunirse con Serenity y los demás.

"Plut? Aún no era mi momento para despertar cierto?"

"No………pero no pude evitar la orden directa de la princesa………muchas han cambiado y las puertas del tiempo se han sellado…………"

"No puedes pasar a través de ellas? Pero……tú eres la guardiana?"

"Sí, pero me he involucrado en esta lucha………hasta que no derrotemos a Akenoy y Diamante no podré volver a traspasarlas………a menos que se haga necesario el viaje y esté en el futuro"

"Plut…………qué pasó con Averno?"

"No quiero hablar de él……………"

"Pero Plut, Él es tu marido…………no me vas a negar que no lo has extrañado?"

"Es difícil extrañar a alguien a quien crees muerto…………y más cuando has tenido varios siglos para sobreponerte al dolor de su ausencia"

"Pero………"

"Saturn…………ha estado vivo por todo este tiempo, sin embargo en ningún momento pensó en mi……"

"Cómo sabes que no pensó en ti? Acaso puedes leer su mente, saber qué piensa?"

"No, pero tuvo oportunidad…………y nunca la aprovechó………no deseo estar con alguien ni hablar con alguien que no me respeta, ni como esposa ni como ser humano. El pasado por primera vez en mi vida, es pasado y no presente"

"No entiendo como puedes tirar a la basura una relación como la de ustedes………"

"Yo no la tiré…………acepté que mi marido había muerto y seguí con mi vida" el tono de Pluto era definitivo y Saturn decidió acelerar el paso para reunirse con los demás.

"Hay una gran fuente de energía negativa a unos 200 metros hacia la rivera norte del lago y a 300 por la rivera este" Sailor Moon informó mientras veían a los demás alejarse en sus posiciones.

"Encarguémonos del más cercano, el que está en la rivera norte…………lo más probable es que los otros estén más cercanos a la fuente central del parque………"

"Es también la menos poderosa………acabemos con ella rápido para reunirnos con los demás"

Mientras corrían sus pensamientos no se alejaban de los generales y las senshi.

"Crees que se logren solucionar las cosas entre Jedyte y Mars?" preguntó Tuxedo Mask.

"Es probables que sí………la relación de ellos nunca fue color de rosas………no habia ocasión que se viesen que no terminase en una discusión"

"Sí lo recuerdo…………Al parecer Mercury y Zoicite van camino a un entendimiento, lo mismo que Venus y Malachite"

"No me sorprende de ellos, sus relaciones eran muy fuertes, había un gran entendimiento entre ellos y se complementaban mucho, en la medida en que las chicas recuerden más de su pasado, lo acepten y conozcan a los generales sus temores y desconfianzas irán disminuyendo. En cuanto a Júpiter y Nephlite no creo que haya mucho problema"

"No yo tampoco lo creo, ella fue quien mejor tomó lo de la aparición de los generales."

"Creo que se tranquilizó cuando vio quien era Nephlite. Le cuesta mucho abrirse a las personas. El no tener que basar una relación nueva en algo de hace mil años, sino en algo que ella conoce mejor es lo que la ha abierto a las posibilidades."

Luego de un largo silencio mientras se aproximaban a la orilla norte del lago, Tuxedo Kamen volvió a hablar.

"He estado pensando en el cristal dorado…………lo que comentamos con Dafne………y recordé que sus poderes eran de sanación más que de batalla………sin embargo a diferencia de ella que ya tiene su cristal, yo tengo que pasar por 5 pruebas para acceder a él……pero no recuerdo cuales son………"

"Lo recordarás en su momento. Estoy segura de ello……….Allá adelante…………"dijo Sailor Monn indicando rápidamente una sombra que se suspendía por medio de un par de alas sobre los cuerpos de personas inconscientes "un youma!"

Inmediatamente dejaron la discusión para hacerle frente al youma. Sin embargo pronto se dieron cuenta que el monstruo no era más que una reproducción holográfica producida por un cristal verde que desprendía olas de energía negativa.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Tuxedo mask lanzó una de sus rosas hacia el cristal, destruyéndolo al impactar ambos.

Después de revisar que las personas estuviesen bien, se dirigieron hacia el centro del parque de dónde provenían las lecturas más fuertes de energía negativa.

Cuando llegaron a la fuente central se encontraron con que había tres youmas y una de las hermanas de la persecución.

"Veo que se dignaron en aparecer finalmente!" los recibió Berjerite con una sonrisa malévola.

Inmediatamente ambos fueron rodeados por los tres youmas que formaban un triángulo impidiéndoles cualquier vía de escape.

"Qué les pasa? No pueden hacer nada? Dejen que Tien los ayude!" preguntó uno de los youmas, cuya forma reflejaba la de un hada, pero cuyas alas tenían la apariencia de alas de murciélago. No bien dijo esto empezó a mover sus alas, las cuales formaron un remolino de aire que impedía que Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask se mantuviesen de pie.

"Oye! Déjanos participar a nosotras también!" reclamo la siguiente figura, envuelta en ramas y raíces, mientras lanzaba un ataque hacia los príncipes, causando que de la tierra brotasen raíces que se enredaron entre los pies de ambos guerreros obligándolos a quedarse de rodillas en el suelo para no sufrir por los embistes del viento mágico.

"Avani (significa Tierra en hindú) tiene razón Tien(sig. Hada en vietnamita)!" gritó la otra youma a la vez que atacaba con un murmullo. Su forma era quizás la más difícil de definir, su cuerpo era totalmente traslucido y sin ningún tipo de contención, semejaba una enorme columna de líquido con las propiedades de un espejo, que cambiaba de forma a voluntad.

Una vez Deva (espíritu en hindú) lanzó su ataque el viento formado por las alas de Tien se detuvo, y las raíces soltaron a ambos guerreros, los cuales cayeron al piso inconscientes.

Esa fue la escena que encontraron las demás sailors cuando llegaron al punto de reunión.

Continuará…………………………


	17. Pasado Emergente

Inmediatamente ambos fueron rodeados por los tres youmas que formaban un triángulo impidiéndoles cualquier vía de escape.

"Qué les pasa??? No pueden hacer nada??? Dejen que Tien los ayude!!!" preguntó uno de los youmas, cuya forma reflejaba la de un hada, pero cuyas alas tenían la apariencia de alas de murciélago. No bien dijo esto empezó a mover sus alas, las cuales formaron un remolino de aire que impedía que Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask se mantuviesen de pie.

"Oye!!! Déjanos participar a nosotras también!!!" reclamo la siguiente figura, envuelta en ramas y raíces, mientras lanzaba un ataque hacia los príncipes, causando que de la tierra brotasen raíces que se enredaron entre los pies de ambos guerreros obligándolos a quedarse de rodillas en el suelo para no sufrir por los embistes del viento mágico.

"Avani tiene razón Tien!!!!" gritó la otra youma a la vez que atacaba con un murmullo. Su forma era quizás la más difícil de definir, su cuerpo era totalmente traslucido y sin ningún tipo de contención, semejaba una enorme columna de líquido con las propiedades de un espejo, que cambiaba de forma a voluntad.

Una vez Deva lanzó su ataque, el viento formado por las alas de Tien se detuvo, y las raíces soltaron a ambos guerreros, los cuales cayeron al piso, inconscientes.

Esa fue la escena que encontraron las demás sailors cuando llegaron al punto de reunión.

**Capítulo 16**

**PASADO EMERGENTE**

"Serenity!!!!!!!" fue el gritó colectivo de todas las sailors cuando llegaron.

"Endymion!!!!" gritaron los generales al darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su príncipe.

Inmediatamente las outers empezaron a atacar a los youmas.

"Venus, ustedes traten de acercarse a los principes, nosotras entretendremos a los youmas" gritó Uranus mientras lanzaba un ataque al youma más cercano. " Tierra……Tiembla!!!"

Tien inmediatamente agitó sus alas absorbiendo en su viento el ataque de Uranus.

Al ver que el ataque no surtía efecto, Neptuno y Saturn lanzaron un ataque conjunto hacia las tres youmas

"Maremoto de Neptuno!!!!"

"Silent Glaive"

Mientras las demás sailor y los generales intentaban acercarse a los cuerpos de ambos príncipes sin resultado, Serena y Darien miraban con recelo el lugar donde se encontraban.

"Darien, dónde estamos?"

"Serena, amor, creo que lo más importante no es dónde, sino cómo, por qué y cómo regresar" le dijo Darien mientras trataba de entender dónde podrían estar.

De pronto la niebla que los rodeaba empezó a disiparse frente a ellos aparecieron dos figuras, que sonriendo les invitaban a acercarse al círculo de piedras en donde estaban. Al acercarse se dieron cuenta que no era un simple cúmulo de piedras medía 50 pies de altura, y estaba recubierta con grava de cuarzo blanco, que reflejaba la luz del sol.

El hombre alto y fornido con el mazo en la mano derecha fue el primero en dirigirse a ellos.

"Bienvenidos a **Brughna** **Boyne, **Serenity y Endymion"

"Dagda" fue Darien quien murmuró el nombre del Dios que tenía enfrente.

"Así es joven príncipe. Es bueno ver que aun después de 2000 años, me reconocen mis elegidos"

"Elegidos?" preguntó Serenity

"Sí………hace dos mil años, antes de que Beryl destruyera el Reino Lunar, y con los poderes de Metalia, borrase más de 5000 años de historia de este sistema, ustedes dos realizaron un rito, en el cual enlazaban sus almas………"

"Este rito, significaba un compromiso más espiritual y menos humano, pero era reconocido como un matrimonio" se ecuchó la voz de la mujer envuelta en una luz blanca, que emanaba de su propio ser.

"CERRIDWEN!!!" exclamó Serenity

"Así es querida…………"

"Hemos decidido despertar los poderes, que con su unión hace 2000 años les fueron otorgados por los Dioses, por terminar el ritual"retomó la palabra Dagda

"No tenemos mucho tiempo" le recordó Cerridwen "Necesitan regresar"

"Tienes razón"

Mientras tanto las demás sailor se encontraban tratando de acercarse a los cuerpos inconscientes de sus príncipes, pero los youmas les impedían acercarse……

"Necesitamos encontrar la forma de evaluar su estado!!!" les gritaba Sailor Mercury desesperada

"Tranquilízate" le recordó Mars "No logramos nada perdiendo la calma... no siento ninguna energía negativa sobre ellos"

"Tratemos de organizarnos y así poder llegar más cerca de los príncipes" agregó Malachite

"Entonces qué sucede??" preguntó Venus mientras intentaba rodear a los youmas con su cadena

"No lo sé……pero sea lo que sea primero quiero terminar con estos youmas para luego poder atenderlos" la voz de Júpiter se escuchaba afectaba por el temor, pero firme en su decisión de terminar con los youmas que le impedían el paso hacia los príncipes.

"Saeta llameante" gritó Mars tratando de alcanzar al youma llamado Avani, y logrando rozar las ramas ocasionando que iniciara un fuego en la cabellera del mismo.

"Noooooo!!!!!!! Mis hermosas hojas!!!!!!"

"Deja de estar jugando y ataca!!!" dijo el Tien, enviando miles de luces hacia la figura de Mercury, quien de espaldas a la batalla trataba de encontrar una solución al dilema que tenían en frente.

"Mercury!!!" gritó Venus, empujándola seguidamente al suelo.

Viendo bien las luces se dieron cuenta que no eran simples luces de colores, sino pequeñas y diminutas figuras de hadas que volaban en círculos y cada una blandía una espada entre sus manitas con las cuales tocaban la figura del enemigo.

"Mmm……se ven curiosas" murmuró Venus

"Pero letales" agregó Zoicite" esas espadas están bañadas en un veneno muy poderoso, una sola no hace daño, pero miles de ellas pueden dejarte paralizado por horas e incluso llevarte a un paro cardíaco"

"Rayos!! Cómo se supone qué las vamos a detener??" preguntó Júpiter luego de enviar una descarga eléctrica a Deva, la cual simplemente la absorbió.

"No podemos enfocarnos en una, porque inmediatamente nos atacan las otras tres!!!" agregó Mars.

De pronto una luz enorme envolvió el campo de batalla, obligando a todos a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrieron, Serenity y Endymion estaban de pie entre las sailors y los youmas.

"Pe…pe…pe…pero es imposible!!!" gritó Tien " mi viento infernal es un portal al otro mundo!!! Cómo pudieron escapar??"

"Simple………nunca llegamos a dónde sea que nos enviaste" contestó Endymion

Las sailor lo miraron extrañadas. Su voz, su porte toda su presencia había cambiado. No era como batallas anteriores en donde simplemente parecía un cambio de hábito y aún podías ver a Darien tras la máscara de Tuxedo Mask o la Armadura de Endymion… No, había cambiado por completo. Su postura denotaba una persona acostumbrada a que sus órdenes se cumpliesen sin el más mínimo rechistar. Exudaba poder y fuerza, y su espada antes siempre envainaba, firmemente sujeta en su mano derecha.

A su lado, Serenity se veía completamente diferente……si antes se asomaban rasgos de madurez en su carácter, las sailors vieron que su princesa ya nunca seria la alegre y despreocupada Serena…… Algo había cambiado a ambos príncipes…

Ante el asombro de todos, Serenity simplemente se paró en frente de Deva, y tras un movimiento rápido con su mano, un caldero negro y humeante apareció colgando sobre el youma. No bien éste intentó atacar a Serenity y el caldero vertió su contenido sobre el incauto youma. Los gritos quedarían para siempre grabado en la memoria de las sailor, así como la subsiguiente evaporación del youma.

Ni bien había desaparecido Deva, que para el asombro de las sailors, Endymion arremetió contra Tien, su espada, hasta hacia poco de acero de pronto se vio envuelta en luz y su forma cambió. Aquello que destruyo al youma no fue una espada, fue un mazo de oro, que simplemente le aplastó las alas, para que luego con una sola palabra, que ni las sailors ni los generales escucharon, Endymion la desapareciera.

Avani vio sorprendida como sus camaradas desaparecían ante sus ojos en cuestión de segundos. Ante los atónitos ojos de las demás sailors un símbolo extraño apareció sobre la tierra.

"Es una runa!!" exclamó Mercury sorprendida

"Qué significa?" preguntó Mars

"No lo sé…… y mi minicomputador no responde……" contestó una muy consternada y asustada Mercury

"No se preocupen" la suave voz de Serenity fue como un bálsamo para las cansadas sailors…… "es tan sólo la mejor forma de contener y eliminar su poder maligno"

Y no bien habia terminado de hablar, cuando una luz argentina rodeó a Avani, y en un parpadeo desapareció.

"No siento su energía!!" exclamó Mars sorprendida

"Eso no me importa…… Quiero saber qué les ocurrió?? Por qué actúan tan diferentes??" interrumpió Júpiter, más preocupada por el súbito cambio de sus príncipes que la súbita desaparición de un youma.

"Sí, a mi también me gustaría saberlo" agregó una muy seria Venus, quién contemplaba a ambos con un gesto calculador, propio normalmente de Mercury, y extraño en el rostro siempre alegre y despreocupado de la Sailor del corazón.

"No es este el momento para explicaciones" les informó Endymion.

Los generales hasta ese momento mudos espectadores, reconocieron en los príncipes los rasgos de personalidad que 2000 años antes los habían convertido en dos seres influyentes en el juego político del momento.

"Me parece buena idea que nos retiremos de este lugar" sugirió Malachite

"Creo que un buen lugar para discutir lo ocurrido es en mi casa" sugirió Zoycite "es lo suficientemente amplia para albergarnos a todos, y cercana a la casa de la princesa, por lo que podemos pasar por los niños y los demás"

Jedyte que hasta ese momento había permanecido interrumpió la discusión que iniciaba sobre quién iba con quién y cómo, al notar un pequeño detalle, que los demás en su alegría de ver derrotados los youmas habían pasado por alto.

"Alguién sabe qué ocurrió con las Outers?"

Continuará………

Nota de la autora:

Para aclarar algunos datos, les presento los significados de algunos nombres.

Avani significa Tierra en hindú

Tien significa Hada en vietnamita

Deva espíritu en hindú

Brughna Boyne era una fortaleza circular o Caer Sidi tumular, en la que se hallaban enterrados los principales magos del país. Fue la morada de Dagda. Medía 50 pies de altura, construido mediante un simple amontonamiento de piedras, con un peso de 50.000 toneladas, recubierta con grava de cuarzo blanco en honor de la Diosa Blanca.

Cerridwen es la diosa madre celta, gobierna sobre las tinieblas y la luna, la guerra, el trabajo con los metales, la flora y la fauna, las artes y oficios, el trabajo doméstico, la maternidad.

Dagda Dios de los druidas, al que se llama "_buen dios_" y **Ollathair** (padre universal), padre de todo.

La runa mencionada es Thurisaz, puede interpretarse como una fuerza directa de destrucción y defensa, conflictiva, regeneradora.


	18. Nuevos Poderes

Jedyte que hasta ese momento había permanecido interrumpió la discusión que iniciaba sobre quién iba con quién y cómo, al notar un pequeño detalle, que los demás en su alegría de ver derrotados los youma "Alguien sabe qué ocurrió con las Outers?"

**Capítulo 17**

**Nuevos Poderes**

******"No hay de qué preocuparse, ellas están cumpliendo una orden mía" aclaró Serenity**

******"Pero tú, no les has dicho nada………" la miró una muy confusa Rei**

******"Qué no me hayas escuchado no significa nada. Hay muchas cosas que aclarar y que decir. Algunas se sabrán hoy, otras más adelante… algunas nunca, pero no es este el momento ni el lugar para esas explicaciones. Si nos puedes dar la dirección hacia tu casa Zoycite, Endymion, los niños y yo los alcanzaremos allá en unas dos horas."**

******Mientras Zoycite le daba la dirección a Endymion, Serenity y las inner junto con los generales establecían el siguiente paso a seguir.**

******"Chicas, que los muchachos las acompañen a sus casas, empaquen para una estadía larga. Necesitaremos más tiempo para entrenar, y el templo es demasiado público a pesar de el bosque que le rodea."**

******"Y qué excusa le doy para ausentarme a mis padres?" preguntó Mina, conciente de lo irrazonable que su madre podía ser en ocasiones.**

******"Dile que nos invitaron a pasar un mes en un campamento. Y dile que aceptaste por que tiene programas de modelaje, actuació y canto, entre otros. Ami, Rei tendrán algún problema ustedes?"**

******"No, creo que puedo manejar todo con mi mamá de forma parecida a Mina, únicamente deberé mantenerla informada con un email de vez en cuando. Además creo que me sentiré mejor entrenando sin tener que preocuparme por mi mamá a diario" contestó Ami.**

******"Mi abuelo no tendrá ningún problema. Es más es probable que prefiera incluso acompañarnos. Siempre he pensado que sabe más de lo que aparenta" comentó Rei.**

******"Si, he tenido esa impresión. Bueno, Shino-kun y yo arreglaremos todo en el apartamento. Pero no sería mejor esperar a después de los exámenes para mudarnos?"preguntó Lita**

******"Tienes razón………los había olvidado. Bueno sólo mencionen la invitación al campamento y que está programado para empezar dos días después de que terminen las clases. No creo que tengamos problemas de youmas por unos días" dijo Serenity "Será mejor si nos detransformamos, la gente está regresando al parque y dentro de poco no podremos evitar que nos encuentren"**

******Inmediatamente un haz de luz cubrió el área donde se encontraban las senshis y los generales, al éste desaparecer todos en sus formas civiles.**

******"Serena te escuché hablar de ausentarnos para entrenamiento, amor. Pero dónde iríamos, la casa de Ryo no es tan grande." Mencionó Darien, seguro también de que ella ya tendría eso solucionado.**

******"No se preocupen, mi padrino tiene una villa de veraneo en Kyoto. "**

******"Pero tus padres no querrán ir también para verte?" interrumpió Ami**

******"No, tienen planeado pasar el verano en Sapporo. Mi padre fue invitado por un compañero de trabajo." aclaró Serena "Ahora será mejor que nos apuremos, no quiero que nos quedemos mucho tiempo en casa de Ryo, mañana todos tenemos clases."**

******Al poco tiempo todos se habían separado. Los generales y las senshis camino al punto de reunión para arreglarlo todo, y Serena y Darien, en el auto de este último rumbo se dirigieron a recoger a los niños y los demás.**

******Al llegar a la casa notaron inmediatamente el llanto de Aoshi. Serena entró corriendo a la casa. Una vez en el salón pudo observar lo preocupados que se veían todos, mientras trataban de calmar al niño. Serena se arrodilló frente a su hijo, mientras Darien buscaba con la mirada a Rini.**

******"Qué pasó Coniglietto, mamá ya está aquí" murmuró Serena mientras tomaba al niño en brazos "Shhh…… tranquilo bebé"**

******"Mami…"contestó el niño entre sollozos, mientras poco a poco se calmaba en los brazos de su madre. A los pocos minutos se había quedado dormido. "Con el niño en brazos, se dirigió a los demás "qué ocurrió?"**

******"No sabemos cariño" contestó Toshio "aunque sospechó que se deba a su conexión con el cristal de plata. Les ocurrió algo en particular a ti y a Darien durante la batalla?"**

******"Hemos intentado calmarlo desde hace una hora, pero, cada vez era más difícil, Molly tuvo que llevarse a Rini al cuarto de estudio un rato para calmarla. Se quedó dormida y la dejamos allí para evitar que el llanto de Aoshi la volviera a despertar" agregó Kevin, contestando la pregunta de Darien.**

******Éste subió inmediatamente a ver a su hija, y a los pocos momentos regresó con ella en brazos "Está bien" dijo al ver la mirada interrogante y angustiada de Serena "Hemos decidido reunirnos en casa de Ryo para explicarles lo ocurrido. Durante la batalla, Serena y yo fuimos abducidos por Dagda y Cerridwen. Probablemente fue en ese instante que el cristal afectó a Aoshi" explicó Darien**

******"Volvieron a aparecérseles?? Las cosas son graves entonces. Creo que tienes razón Serena, Diamante y Akenoy solos no pueden haber ocasionado tanto caos como para necesitar el despertar de los dioses" dijo Molly.**

******"Así es. Lo mejor es que nos apuremos a reunirnos con los demás. Explicarles lo que podamos y prepararnos para el examen de mañana. Kevin, por cierto, puedes investigar mañana si el centro de lenguas tiene sucursal en Kyoto?"**

******"No lo sé. Pero mañana te tendré la respuesta. Por qué Kyoto?"**

******"Entiendo" interrumpió Toshio "Piensas que la Villa puede serles útil para entrenar verdad? Me parece excelente, enviaré un fax para hacer los arreglos necesarios mañana. Cuánto tiempo después de que finalicen las clases piensas que se trasladarán?"**

******"Dos o tres días después. El tiempo necesario para dejar todo listo."**

* * *

********

**********Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, un hombre alto, de ojos azules misteriosos miraba al interior de un café a una mujer, ésta contemplaba pensativa su taza de café, su cabello negro, emitía reflejos verdes bajo la luz. Después de unos minutos de absoluta concentración, el hombre surcó la puerta del Café y se acercó a la mujer.**

**********"Setsuna"**

**********"Averno, siéntate por favor" le dijo ésta al levantar la mirada de su taza "pensé que debíamos hablar en un lugar fuera de las influencias de los demás"**

**********"Entiendo, nuestra situación no es fácil, pero a la vez no menos difícil de la de los demás. Sé además que te preocupa algo más"**

**********"Averno, me he pasado un milenio tratando de entender cómo habías muerto y quién era tu reemplazo…… y si no lo estabas, por que no me llamabas a tu lado. Al final decidí aceptar que había pasado demasiado tiempo, y dejé de buscar respuestas en el pasado y me olvidé del futuro, excepto el más inmediato a los príncipes. Pero necesito saber de ti qué ocurrió, por que a diferencia de las demás lo recuerdo todo, y aunque no quiera sigo amándote" le dijo Setsuna mirándole a los ojos.**

**********"Quiero que sepas que tampoco he dejado de amarte ni de pensar en ti en este milenio. He visto demasiados universos alternos donde no te tengo, donde te he perdido o nunca te conocí. Eres lo más preciado de mi vida Setsuna" le contestó él sin dejar de mirarla tan siquiera un momento, y los ojos antes fríos y calculadores, levemente dejaron ver la ternura y la calidez del alma que protegían "Como le decía a Serenity hace unos días durante la batalla final Beryl envió un youma al túnel, el cual tenía la capacidad de alterar su configuración. No fue sino hasta el final cuando la reina estaba a punto de utilizar el cristal que me percaté de lo ocurrido, y sellé las puertas para evitar que el poder del mismo interfiriera junto con el youma. Al cerrar la puerta me dediqué a buscar al youma, pero éste saltaba de dimensión en dimensión, en algunos casos sentía tu presencia cuando se mantenía en nuestra dimensión pero no permanecía el tiempo suficiente para poder contactarte. A su paso alteraba las coordenadas y los sucesos, lo cual me dificultaba mi trabajo ya que debía identificar y corregir el error antes de seguir en su búsqueda. Hace poco más de unos dos meses lo encontré, logré destruirlo antes de que afectara esa dimensión y me dediqué a la tarea de reestablecer el túnel, pero su localización se ha vuelto, poco más que difícil sin las llaves y un inmenso poder. Las llaves ya no sirven como antes, la mayoría de las veces, se tiene la probabilidad de ir a parar a un lugar distinto al que realmente se quiere, o al que se quiere pero en otra dimensión. De verdad lo ……"antes de que pudiese terminar lo que iba a decir, Averno sintió los labios de su esposa posarse en los suyos, y se rindió a los sentimientos que éstos despertaban en él. Conciente del lugar donde estaban, la estrechó fuertemente a su cuerpo mientras la sentaba en sus piernas, y poco a poco separó sus bocas "Mi amor, estoy contigo y ya nunca voy a dejarte. Así como las Puertas del Tiempo se sellaron sin tu interferencia, le pedí ayuda a Serenity y Faetón para sellar el Túnel, ningún enemigo puede entrar en él. Esta vez pelearemos juntos. Te amo"**

**********"Yo también te amo" susurró Setsuna, dejando que el calor del cuerpo de su marido, llenase el vació que su pérdida hacía un milenio había provocado en su corazón "Serenity va a reunirse con los demás, los alcanzamos?"**

**********"En estos momentos nuestra presencia no es necesaria. Pero si creo que debemos salir de aquí. Hay mucho más que necesito recordar contigo"**

**********Sonrojada, pero sonriente Setsuna se levantó, permitiéndole a Averno ponerse de pié, pagar por el café y llevarla hasta su casa.**

* * *

************

**************"Tu casa es hermosa Ryo" comentó Lita al llegar al salón donde se iba a celebrar la reunión.**

**************"Gracias Lita, una amiga de mi mamá es diseñadora y como regalo de aniversario este año le decoró la casa. Mi mamá estaba encantada. Mi papá aún considera que es muy occidental en su esencia, pero por complacer a mamá no dice nada. Yo considero que es más cómodo así la verdad" contestó Ryo.**

**************"La verdad es muy bonita. Cuando dijeron mi hermano y Serena que estarían aquí?" preguntó Kohana.**

**************"Ya deben estar llegando, no es muy lejos" le contestó Ami.**

**************En ese momento sonó el timbre de la entrada.**

**************"Deben ser ellos, voy a abrirles" y Rei se apresuró a la entrada**

**************"Todavía con problemas Nicholas?" preguntó Adam**

**************"Más o menos. Arreglamos algunas cosas, pero entiendo que me pida tiempo. Su vida en esta época ha sido muy diferente a la del milenio" respondió Nicholas**

**************Al entrar Serena y los demás se encontraron con una amplia sala decorada con un sofá moderno en cuero blanco, que rodeaba como un rectángulo, sin un lado, a una mesa de centro color negro. El sofá estaba ubicado de espaldas a la entrada de tal forma que se podían ver los amplios ventanales, con puertas corredizas, que rodeaban la piscina. En las esquinas del salón, y entre las puertas corredizas, podían observarse palmeras sembradas en tiestos lo que daba un toque de color a la sala. En las paredes se podían ver cuadros paisajistas de pintores japoneses famosos, y en una esquina un piano.**

**************Las sailors y los generales se habían sentado en parejas, en los laterales más angostos del sofá, dejando el centro, y el área más amplia, para Serena y Darien.**

**************"Ya que estamos todos, lo mejor es empezar por explicarles que ocurrió durante la batalla" empezó Serena luego de sentarse con Aoshi en brazos, Darien a su lado con Rini sobre sus piernas, y al lado de éste se sentaron Kohana y Kevin. Al otro lado de Serena, se acomodaron Toshio y Molly "El poder de el youma nos envió a Darien y a mi a un espacio sin tiempo del cual no podíamos salir. No veíamos ni escuchábamos nada, era como un vacío"**

**************"De pronto estábamos en Brughna Boyne, en la cultura celta, ésta es la morada de Dagda. Durante el reinado de mi padre en Elysium, recordarán como los magos invocaban a los dioses y éstos eran los que hoy en día la historia reconoce como los pertenecientes a la cultura celta" continuó Darien**

**************"Allí aparecieron Dagda y Cerridwen, ambos dioses ya anteriormente habían conversado con nosotros…… pero en el milenio de plata, y en ese entonces no tuvimos tiempo de entrenarnos… y tampoco esta vez, pero en esta ocasión ambos dioses decidieron darnos el conocimiento que el entrenamiento nos hubiese dado entonces, ya que hubiese sido difícil conseguir un mago druida en esta época" continuó Serena**

**************"Por eso el conocimiento de esa runa" interrumpió Ami**

**************"Así es. Tenemos el conocimiento pero, no sé hasta dónde lleguen éstos nuevos poderes y la verdad descubrirlos de pronto en campo de batalla no es lo mejor" Darien "estoy agotado mágicamente, y eso no es bueno"**

**************"Sabemos que ustedes tiene a su disposición una mayor variedad de poderes mágicos, que aún no recuerdan. Pero, necesitamos tener mejores condiciones físicas para hacerles frente. En estos momentos no tenemos la resistencia necesaria para hacerle frente a dos ataque seguidos de la misma magnitud al que tuvimos hoy. Es por eso que propuse lo del entrenamiento en una semana" explicó Serena**

**************"Es una excelente idea" intervino Molly "también recuerdo los poderes de las chicas, y sé a lo que te refieres. Incluso yo no estoy en condicione de invocar un completo uso de mis poderes"**

**************"Y creo que sería una buena idea entrenar a Rei, Ami y Lita en el uso de la espada. Creo que a Kohana también" agregó Kevin "Es un excelente ejercicio físico, y a la vez las puede ayudar a enfocar sus poderes a una escala más mínima con el mismo grado de efectividad"**

**************"Tu teoría es buena Kevin, pero no tenemos un maestro de espadas en la actualidad. Y creo que todos debemos refrescar un poco el uso de la misma y demás armas" musitó Toshio**

**************"Bueno, creo que en eso nos puede ayudar mi abuelo, el es un experto en artes marciales" dijo Rei "sólo que pedírselo implicaría contarle la verdad"**

**************"Mmmm…… creo que te sorprenderías Rei. Tu abuelo siempre me ha dado la impresión que sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta"**

**************"Lo crees de verdad Darien"**

**************"Sí Serena, el abuelo Hino siempre ha estado pendiente de ustedes. No sé cuántas veces lo he visto en las sombras de los árboles cuando han estado entrenando con Luna"**

**************"De verás!!! Yo nunca lo he visto"exclamó Lita**

**************"Sabes es posible que el cristal despertará en él por que él era parte del milenio de plata. Lo que significa que él es la reencarnación de alguien"**

**************"Tienes razón Serena. Si quieren mañana hablaré con él. Le explicaré todo y tendremos una respuesta de su parte. Por el momento lo mejor es retirarnos, les queda una semana de exámenes finales bien ardua. Si queremos que les permitan viajar a Kyoto deben obtener buenos resultados, de esa forma todo será más fácil" concluyó Toshio.**

**************Inmediatamente Serena, Darien y los niños se despidieron, seguidos por Toshio, Kevin y Molly. Al poco tiempo las senshi y Kohana también se fueron.**

**************Los cuatro generales, solos en la casa se miraron a los ojos, aún quedaba mucho por discutir. La corte terrestre tendría que reunirse a parte con los príncipes en otra ocasión. Pero si deseaban vencer a este enemigo, entre más pronto mejor.**

************

**************Continuará………………**


End file.
